Emperor Gothic Book One
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Yet another rewrite of my Eternal Empire Story. Hopefully this version will be closer to what I wanted to write. If you have read my other stories you already have a good idea of what's going to happen. Only this time its sci fi no fantasy Warnings. Yeah its going to have adult stuff in it. Oh and thanks to Vexmasters for not bitching about me stealing his idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery.**

**Pretty much a rip off of VexMaster's Galactic Imperuim idea. **

_**Okay so suppose you have a Space/Time/Reality Manipulator, a device that allows you go anywhere in the Multi-Verse, which includes all fictional universes, and you just happen to be a megalomaniac. Well what you do?.**_

_**Well I decided to travel to the Multi-Verse and then conquer it, using technology and resources from different Sci Fi franchises. Which combined with an obsessed fan's level of knowledge ought to make the job easy enough. **_

_**So come join me on my quest to build an empire, become a god-like being and to acquire a harem full of sexy babes willing to do my bidding. **_

_**Should be fun. **_

**Warnings. **

**Sex, violence and the enslavement of hot women. All the stuff you expect to find in my fics. Also I'm just going to jump right into this story as I just can't seem to write a scene were the character gets the Manipulator. I'll just mention it at some point during the story in passing as well as give a few details on its origin. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing in this but myself (I hope) and the idea for the Manipulator itself which can be freely borrowed by other writes if they need a plot device that makes things easy. **

**Emperor Gothic Book One. Part One.**

**Anubis's Secret Lab. P3X-584. Stargate Milky Way Galaxy. Early Season Eight. **

The AI intelligence that guides the Space/Time Manipulator had brought me to this hidden lab upon request once I had decided how I was going to start my journey towards godhood, multi-verse conquest and a large harem.

I had considered many paths to power before deciding on this one. I could of bounced around the multi-verse acquiring objects of power and used them to create my planned Eternal Empire but I had quickly realised that this wasn't that sensible an idea. After all such valuable objects could be lost, stolen or even used against me.

I'd also considered trying to gain magical powers. But this had its downsides to. For starters I might not be able to use magic, and while there were probably ways to give someone magical powers that whole idea seemed a little to risky to me. After all magic could be unpredictable and I didn't fancy spending countless years studying the subject anyway.

So in the end I had decided the simplest way would be to copy or steal the special gifts of others. But how to go about this?.

Well since I had access to all realities it wasn't that hard, all I had to was to rack my brain and think of when I had seen someone quickly obtain powers that could be considered god like. Well at least god like on the level of the Goa'uld and other aliens who pretended to be divine beings in order to control humans.

Thinking about such things had led me to think about the Goa'uld and of course the Stargate franchise as a whole. I'd then remembered about the science they had here called DNA resequencing which basically allowed you treat your DNA like it was Lego.

In fact in this reality you could ascend into an immortal energy being just by having a very active brain. Which made no sense according to the science of my home universe. The idea that people only ever use ten percent of their brain during their lives is wrong. Actually people only use ten percent of their brain at one time. This is because different parts of the brain do different things.

But in this universe it was actually possible to become an energy being by using most of your brain at the same time. And according to Beta traveling to a different universe didn't change your physical state. Which any meant superhuman powers I picked up would work back home to.

Not that I had any intention of ever ascending however, the idea of spending eternity not interacting with humanity held no appeal to me. I wanted to rule over entire galaxies and have attractive women bowing at my feet eager to serve. That wasn't to happen if I ascended, assuming I even could.

However the steps towards ascension were more appealing to me.

Becoming what was called a Near-ascended human seemed very interesting. Not only could I achieve this state rather easily thanks to the machines stored in Anubis's lab but it was also relatively easy to use the abilities being Near-ascended granted.

No need to spend years learning to use magic when I could gain powers that couldn't be distinguished form magic in a matter of days.

And yes many would call this cheating but quite frankly I wanted to progress my plans as quickly as possible because I knew if I didn't I would only end up finding ways to procrastinate and nothing would ever get done.

Of course I wasn't going to stop with just giving myself a super brain. Since this lab gave me the means to rewrite my own DNA I could also grant myself the powers of anyone who abilities came from having unusual DNA, like Marvel mutants for example.

In fact there was a special mutant I had in mind and he would be my first target as soon as I could safely go after him.

In the meantime however I would have to spend sometime undergoing the 'treatments' this lab offered.

I wanted to become a near-ascended human much like Khalek the Human-Goa'uld hybrid created by Anubis who was currently in stasis not that far from me.

Thankfully getting rid of him wouldn't be that hard as the Manipulator had the ability to break down and store physical objects within itself. How this worked was beyond my understanding but I could understand how useful this was.

There were however limits to what could be stored within the Manipulator currently strapped to my left wrist. The plain looking device couldn't store anti-matter and it couldn't break down a living thing without killing it. This didn't mean I could carry organic things it just meant that they would be killed in the process which seemed an odd feature for the device until Beta explained that it allowed users of the machine to store food and clothing made from organic materials.

So I broke down and store Khalek's body before he could recover from being in the stasis chambers. This killed the dangerous Goa'uld-Human hybrid but kept his body intact in case I ever wanted it to be studied.

This also freed up the stasis chamber for my use.

"Beta prepare the first treatment" I commanded the AI.

"Are you sure you wish to proceed?" asked the friendly female voice. "This process could dramatical alter both your DNA and personality".

Hungry for power I ignored the warning and entered the stasis chamber.

"Yes Beta I am sure".

After twice more assuring the AI who was connected to the lab equipment that I was fine with that. The machine intelligence activated the devices that would accelerate my evolutionary development.

**Anubis's Secret Lab. P3X-584. Stargate Milky Way Galaxy. Early Season Eight. **

After undergoing several 'treatments' I now knew that I had made a mistake.

I had foolishly rushed into this not truly understood what I was going to do to myself. I partly blamed the TV show for this as it really didn't do a good job of explaining what Anubis had actually done. Or maybe it had and my memory was just incomplete.

I'd not only 'evolved' myself I'd turned myself into an alien-human hybrid

The 'treatments' had added Goa'uld DNA to mine in fact it was reconstructed DNA from Anubis himself. I hadn't gotten to much of it as Beta hadn't allowed me to do so as it risked my mental health. But I'd gotten enough, enough to know how to use their technology in any case.

I knew this because the Goa'uld have what is called genetic memory which allows them to pass on their memories to their offspring. Which explains why all the Goa'uld know how to use their technology despite having no formal education.

This genetic memory could also be inherited by humans if one or more of their parents is a host to a Goa'uld. Or in my case if you stupidly add some of their DNA to your own.

In fact given the right resources I could likely build myself a nice Ha'tak. Which was a big boon really but unfortunately my cravings for admiration and worship were now intensified. Meaning that instead of just wanting to be godlike and have a few girls bowing at my feet I now desired to enslave people on mass and have praising my name.

Okay so not that much difference really but I didn't want to be just another System Lord trying to gain power in the galaxy, it wouldn't work not unless I went somewhere were humans were conquering but it have the technology to match that of the Goa'uld.

Actually now that I thought about it there were quite a few galaxies out there were Goa'uld technology would go along way. In fact I wouldn't even have to leave this universe I could just pop over to the Pegasus galaxy. Or I wanted to go further afield I could maybe try my hand and conquering the Mass Effect galaxy.

In fact I rather liked that idea.

If I stayed here and tried to conquer this franchise I'd have to deal with powerful foes like the Replicators and the Wraith but in the ME verse all I would to deal with is the Reaper, who wouldn't a great threat as long as the technology I now had access to didn't fall into their hands.

Plus I could always come back and conquer this galaxy after all the threats were dealt with. Granted I'd still have to deal with the pesky people at Stargate Command and those Lucian Alliance chaps but that wouldn't to hard once I had a power base set up somewhere else.

Of course I'd need a large power base to build a fleet and army big enough to conquer galaxies like this one. And since I didn't want to spend rest of my life creating the industry I needed, I'd have to take over existing infrastructure and then upgrade it were possible.

Which shouldn't to hard once I got the powers of The Mule.

But to do that I needed to get a DNA sample and he wasn't likely to just sit down and let me draw some blood. I would to incapacitate or kill him. Which in most cases wouldn't be to hard once I learned to use the powers that came with near-ascension if not for the nature of the very abilities I wished to copy.

The Mule had the power to 'adjust' people's minds making them utterly loyal to him. He could even do this to entire groups. And I no idea if my near-ascend status would protect me. The Mule might simply convert me to his cause and then he would have the Manipulator. Which would allow him to traverse the multi-verse and convert powerful humans making them serve him.

This couldn't be allowed as that was what I wanted to do. So I would have to find a way to get the sample without risking myself.

It didn't take me long to figure out away thanks to my more 'evolved' brain. What I needed was a minion to go and fetch for me, someone who could pass for human but was also immune to mind control powers.

Once I thought about it I quickly came up with a few ideas. An android would be best, a machine tough enough to get to The Mule but also human looking enough to seem harmless. A female looking robot would be best as it would give me something to look at and if it could pass for human it might be fun to fuck too.

Perhaps I should get myself a Terminator or go kidnap Rommie from that Andromeda show. The idea of having my own female shaped Terminator to do my bidding was arousing mostly because they'd be willing and able to sex with on demand. Granted using a female shaped Terminator as a high tech sex toy might seem silly but it would do until I got myself a devoted human woman, which would be easy enough once I had the Mule's powers.

So who would I get, and more importantly how?.

Beta could override another AI easily enough as she was far more advanced having come from a culture that had mastered space and time beyond what even the Time Lords could imagine. (Beta had made that comparison herself after downloading the entire internet) so for her it would be child's play to reprogram a Terminator and make it make serve me.

She predicted that it would take exactly fifty seconds.

But there was no way I could contain a Terminator for even five seconds so I had to find a way to disable the Terminator without damaging to much.

Then I remembered something from the Terminator TV show. If you gave one of those killer cyborgs a sufficient electrical shock they went into a kind of reboot that last a couple of minutes. So if I could shock one of this Skynet built assassins then Beta would have more than enough time to do her thing.

Now I just had to figure out how to deliver such a shock.

The answer came from the small of amounts of genetic memory I had inherited from the 'treatments' A zat gun or they were correctly called Zat'nik'tel was fired at the Terminator at close enough range it should deliver a large enough jolt to disable the human looking machine. I doubled checked with Beta as more exact details about the Terminators could be found online and I knew just how powerful a e Zat'nik'tel was.

Beta confirmed that it would work. The zat gun would disable the machine long enough for Beta to override its CPU.

I decided to go for the Cameron Phillips model as Summer Glau was a hottie and she didn't look that dangerous. Her small size and non-threatening demeanour would fool most people making a suitable agent I could use.

All I had to do now was to go out and pick up a zat. Then I could go and collect my prize.

**A High School In New Mexico. Terminator Verse. 1999.**

Normally when a man in his twenties crouches behind a car outside of a High School checking out the girls someone would come along and arrest him or at least a few students would give him odd looks. But I was invisible thanks to the personal cloaking device built into the Manipulator.

It was actually called a stealth field generator and was meant to allow travellers of the multi-verse to observe the humans of other dimensions without being seen. Which meant that it wasn't a perfect invisibility but I could be seen by the naked eye.

An infra-red camera might pick up which meant Cameron herself might spot me so I had to zat her before she detected me. Hence why I was hiding behind a car looking at the girls exiting the school.

If I had timed things right the Terminator called Cromartie would enter the school tomorrow while pretending to be a substitute teacher. Cameron should prevent this other Terminator from killing John Conner expect that for the fact that I was about to steal her.

This would result in young John's death but for some reason I really didn't care that this would most likely led to mankind being wiped out by Skynet. Not that I wanted this I just didn't feel any guilt about letting it happen.

But then again I could always build a copy of Cameron later when I had more resources and have that version protect John Conner so I really didn't need to feel guilty.

Ignoring my lack of concern for my fellow human beings I focused on the students heading out of the school and spotted Cameron. She seemed like any other teenage girl until I dropped the cloaking device and shot her.

For a second there just before I opened fire her body language changed and she might of even been reaching for a weapon but I got her in time.

The zat firing panicked the student body of this school and sent them running. They had assumed that I was a mad men with a gun and all ran off. I suppose they were right to do so and right to think so. After all I'd call myself sane any more, not after adding alien DNA to myself.

Not wasting any time I ran over to the 'knocked out' cyborg and ordered Beta to do her thing. The AI began to override the Terminator's programming. When she was done Cameron would be my most loyal servant, well she'd be my only servant but a very loyal one.

The rebooting, or whatever it was, seemed to take forever although it actually only took one hundred and twenty seconds.

I knew it would take the police longer than this to answer any 991 calls but I still felt the need to rush this, despite the fact that I was in real danger.

Then Cameron came back online (or from a human perspective she woke up) she got to her feet as I did only to then kneel before me and say.

"How may I serve you, Lord Gothic".

Beta had reprogrammed her perfectly it seemed. Cameron was now mine to command.

Suddenly I heard a distant sound police sirens I guessed but not that close yet. Which meant that my enhanced senses had kicked in or at least it seemed that way. Still even if I'd had all the near-ascend powers perfected there was no reason for me to stay here any longer not unless I wanted to needlessly kill police men.

Which thankfully I didn't as I was able to the Goa'uld given urges to kill suppressed so far. I knew that I'd never feel bad about killing but didn't mean I had to kill just to feel powerful.

Instead of showing off I simply grabbed Cameron by the waist and told Beta to take us back to the lab.

Because Cameron had organic parts to her making her partly a living thing I couldn't store her in the Manipulator, at least not without killing her biological components so I needed physical contact in order to take her with me.

By the time the police arrived I was already back at the lab. I imagined that what happened that day would be quiet a mystery to them.

**The City Of Atlantis. Pegasus Galaxy. Early Season One.**

The great thing about there being so many different version of Stargate was that it made it possible for me to steal whatever technology I fancied even from different points of time within the show. Normally an action in the past would alter the future meaning that if I went to a later date to steal something else it might not be there due that whole butterfly effect thing. One tiny action in the past could have far reaching consequences in the future.

Many people would see the idea of a time traveller's smallest actions having such large impacts on the present or future as proof that everyone and everything they did was important. I just saw it as further proof of how truly random the multi-verse was.

Still random or not the system was handy for me as I meant I not only a find a Stargate verse where events were happening just as they did on television and therefore things were nice and predictable for me.

Currently I was taking advantage infinite by stealing not one but two Ancient personal shield generators the one seen used by Rodney Mckay during that episode with that weird Shadow Creature.

Speaking of which I'd have to remember to take to the Shadow Creature form this version of Atlantis as well. I didn't care that much if the weird alien ended up killing everyone but it didn't take them much effect to go and break the thing down, storing in the Manipulator. Which was possible with this living thing as it was energy based rather than organic in nature.

Plus an energy based creature could come in handy if I ever did get around the conquering the Stargate galaxies as they might be able to eat someone like Anubis. If nothing else I could use it to attack the Enterprise, they would find a way to destroy creature or at least strand it somewhere it could live in peace.

Actually if I did ever get around to conquering a version of Stargate I would do after Anubis ends up fighting Oma for the rest of time. In fact I'd bring one of those sangrall things and just wipe out them all out. Or at least I'd wipe out the Ori anyway.

Remembering to focus on what was going on around me I poked my head around the corner and spotted the doctor's Mckay and Carson taking to each other. Something about women unsurprisingly.

Not wanting to be subjected to their boring conversion (twice) I simple walked into the room and zatted both Doctors. I grabbed the personal shield and then left to grab the Shadow Creature before I got distracted by my own thoughts again.

Then I needed to go to another version of Stargate and steal myself an Asuran. This really was turning out to be a long day.

**Wraith Base. Pegasus Galaxy. Season Four. **

Sounds of Wraith stun blasts filled my ears as I waited for Beta to finish reprogramming the Asuran trapped by force fields.

The Wraith had been studying this Asuran in hopes of finding a way to the end war but I was about to mess that up stealing their science project.

I needed this Asuran because not only it construct things for me using nanotech it could also do that whole hand in the head thing and view people's memories.

This was important to me because if the Asuran could copy memories it took from someone it could also insert those memories into someone else's mind, namely me. I hope that if the Asuran took memories form The Mule about times when he used his powers this would allow me to learn how to use them myself without needing to spend months or perhaps even years perfecting the ability to control my minds.

Also if it worked as I hoped it would I could use this method to learn how to use any other mutant abilities that I copied. Maybe it could even be used to rapidly learn about technology.

The memories taken form The Mule would have to careful edited so that it only contained what I needed to remember knowing how to do. The last thing I wanted was more DNA that influenced my thoughts and opinions, it was bad enough that I kept wanting to bring Jaffa into my service.

"Rewriting done!" shouted the machine intelligence over the sounds of Cameron and Wraith shooting each other.

Thankfully for her my pet Terminator was now protected, like myself, by an Ancient shield which Beta had been able to activate despite the gene lock. Now we were both protected by shields. Mine had been integrated with the Manipulator itself which it could do apparently. Later I was going to see if I could somehow install it with a Star Trek Replicator so that I could get food and drink with a simple voice command.

But I was getting ahead of myself again, for now I needed to free this Asuran so it could kill the Wraith who currently trying to overwhelm Cameron with sheer numbers. She'd zatted dozens of the space vampires but they just keep coming.

This did not go smoothly as Wraith technology is biological meaning that Beta was having trouble interfacing with its systems.

Knowing that Beta needed to be as close to the machine she was trying to override I placed my left hand on the terminal and used my right hand to zat as many Wraith as I could but as this rate I'd have to leave without my prize.

Then just when it seemed I'd have to leave the Asuran was freed.

"Attack the Wraith" I ordered and the Asuran calmly walked into fight.

As an extra screw you to the Wraith I'd wanted to overloads this places' reactor but it looked like that wouldn't be possible. Beta just wasn't built to interact with biotech. Ah well I could just come back with a bomb if I really felt the need.

"Cameron were leaving" I told the machine.

She came over to me and once more put my arm around her him. I used the breakdown feature of the Manipulator to store the Asuran as it wasn't organic in anyway. Several Wraith were sucked up to and were now dead but I didn't care.

Then before more Wraith could come rushing into the room I had Beta teleport us back to the lab.

**Anubis's Secret Lab. P3X-584. Stargate Milky Way Galaxy. Early Season Eight. **

Without a sound my pet Terminator appeared holding a clear plastic tube full of blood.

"I got the sample" she reported in emotionless tone. "And the Asuran extracted the memories you requested before terminating the target".

Completely ignoring the fact that I had just had someone assassinated I took the DNA sample and fed it to one of the labs many alien machines so that it could be analysed. Cameron then took off the Manipulator and handed it back to me.

I'd sent her off to get this sample because it came from The Mule a powerful mutant who influence and subvert the human mind. Had I gone it would be likely that I would of ended up being converted by The Mule even with Cameron there with me. So it made sense to send her alone.

I would normally even thinking of lending the Manipulator to anyone but Cameron couldn't defy my orders. Beta reprogrammed her to such a degree that not even Skynet could reverse the process. So it had been safe to send her out knowing that she would hand the Manipulator back without delay.

As I reattached the advanced human device to my arm Beta once more uploaded herself in the lab's computer system taking control over their operations. This would allow the AI to analyse The Mul's blood and isolate his mutant genes so that they could added to my own DNA.

This had to be done carefully as while The Mule had been a mental giant his body had been that of weak slickly man and I didn't want to become like that. Granted my current body wasn't that great but as long as it was healthy it didn't matter as it was mind that was important when it came to using my near-ascend powers.

"How long will this take?" I asked Beta, referring to the process that would led to the next 'treatment'.

"Less than an hour" replied the AI.

I was surprised that she couldn't give me a more accurate estimate, but it was possible that she knew that humans didn't always appreciate exact estimates when it came to waiting.

Still this meant that I had an hour to kill and nothing to do. I couldn't leave this lab since it was Beta who made it possible to use the Manipulator and she needed to stay in the lab's systems to do her work.

I looked around for a terminal I could use so I could check any information worth reading but everything was written in Ancient and while it wouldn't take Beta long translate it all for me I didn't want to bother her. Asking her to preform other tasks would only slow down the task I wanted done ASAP.

Instead I noticed Cameron standing there staring at the hologram which show a strand of DNA in all its three dimensional glory. I didn't know much about the human genome so I just looked at Cameron. She was very attractive but not dressed very well. I'd have to do something about that maybe dress in leather trousers and a jacket.

Actually why bother having her dressed at all if were alone it wasn't as if had any modesty now was it.

"Cameron, strip".

The Terminator didn't bother to reply she just stripped off right in front of me even taking the time to fold her clothes neatly in a pile.

Her naked petite form aroused me at once as I pleased to note that she had removed her pubic hair which I was grateful for as I disliked it on women.

"Turn around" I commanded her as I wanted to check out her ass.

I liked what I saw her ass was firm and looked like would be fun to fuck assuming she was built to do that. Actually I didn't even know if she could have sex just because her outer layer was living flesh did mean she had anything natural feeling to stick my dick in.

Since I didn't know I asked and she replied.

"Yes my lord, I am capable of having intercourse. It was included in my design in case the seduction of targets was required. I am programmed to please both men and women in every way possible".

That actually made sense. Terminators were about infiltration after all and had to be able to pass for human. Also sex could be used as a method of interrogation when torture wasn't appropriate for whatever reason.

And since her creators had gone to all this trouble to make her able to have sex I might as well take advantage of the work and make use of her.

Lacking a bed or any other furniture for that matter. I simple laid down on the floor using my trench coat to block out some of the chill from the stone floor. It didn't help much but I wouldn't be staying her long. Once I had undergone the next 'treatment' I would break down this lab and store it until I decided to add any more mutant genes to myself. Then I found find somewhere nice to stay and bang my robotic sex toy on a proper bed. Until then she just have to suck me off.

Which was my next order.


	2. Chapter 2

**douchiesnacks**

**Yep finally. I must of written 20 odd versions of this story and I wasn't happy with any of them but I finally got a version that didn't tell most of the story in 5 thousand words or less. Oh happy days!. **

**Selias**

**Emperor Gothic (or just Lord at the moment) will be moving on from Stargate this chapter. I don't think the Ancients would interfere directly as long as Lord Gothic is still mostly human but they might direct the Taur'i to some left over bit of their technology would neutralise the Manipulator or something like that so he's not going to invade Stargate. And Star Trek for that matter as he doesn't want to be tested by Q. But he could wipe the Ancients out using a Sangrall when the time comes. **

**He will have Asari slaves as well. But I think the Asari government would notice if their version of a leaper colony suddenly emptied because they would worry where they have gone. They might send spies to go find out what happened. **

**Kaiya Smith **

**There will no magic users this time. This version of me will use technology and biology (although technically altering DNA is chemistry) to met his goals and his concubines will reflect that so need to find any witches. Instead he will have hot sci fi babes and big ass space ships. **

**I have no plans for any Galactic Leylines but knowing me its possible I might change that later on once I research the idea. **

**Also these chapters are short so updates should be regular as long as life permits. **

**A/N: Suggestions for concubines are welcome. A few hundred concubines will be enough. **

**Emperor Gothic Book One. Part Two.**

**Starship Voyager. Cargo Bay. During Season Seven.**

Cameron and I appeared inside the cargo bay which was home to the female I wanted to add to my harem.

While I could of just jumped around the multi-verse grabbing any female that took my fancy that seemed wasteful to me. So rather than just grab the hottest woman I could of I decided to to nab women who were both hot and had useful skills, skill that could be used to help create my empire. After all I wouldn't be having sex all the time and my concubines would need things do, otherwise they would get very bored.

At first this had seemed to be a bit of a tall order but after giving it some thought I realised that most of the female science fiction characters out there would have talents I could use.

Take for example the former Borg drone standing before me regenerating in her alcove. Seven of Nine was highly skilled when it came to using technology and could be put to work helping to advance my Eternal Empire's tech base.

I'd decided to grab a version of Seven during the last season of Voyager because by then she'd gotten through most of the difficult transition from drone to human and any further emotional upheavals wouldn't be any trouble since I could now control people's feelings. Mostly this ability was used to make people loyal to me but I could also induce emotional states as well as deny them.

"She has large breasts" declared Cameron who staring at the cyborg before us.

I ignored Cameron's statement of the obvious and started the process of converting Seven of Nine . Even a sleeping person could be 'adjusted' by myself as the human brain was amazingly active even when when asleep.

It didn't take long for me to do my work as I had practised this power on a number of test subjects both in other realities and in my base of operations in the Mass Effect verse. I couldn't yet convert people in groups but it was only a matter of time before I perfected the process. But for now I had to 'adjust' people one on one, that easiest when they were alone and unable to flee my presence.

Given that no intruder alarms had sounded and that it was unlikely that anyone would enter the cargo bay this late at night I decided to have a look around to see if there was anything worth stealing. Seven would no doubt wish to take the contents of this entire room with her, which was fine with me as I had the space, but I wanted to see if there was anything worth grabbing for myself.

Turns out there wasn't as I had no idea what any of this stuff was. But Seven herself would know and hopefully she would help me get around to installing a replicator in the Manipulator. Such a thing could be quite handy and even if it wasn't practical I could still use the Manipulator's ability to break items and store everything I might need inside the advanced machine.

"She's waking up" reported my pet Terminator.

I turned around to see Seven of Nine ending her regeneration cycle. She stepped down and upon seeing me I felt her loyalty towards me. Her emotional state was easy to read but oddly rather subdued it was if didn't feel things as intently as normal people. Still I could sense her feelings and I knew that her 'adjustment' had taken effect.

I still didn't really understand how the process worked but I couldn't argue with the results. I could make people feel whatever I wanted. And while couldn't make them think differently I didn't need to because how you feel about someone directs your thoughts and actions towards them.

One of the odd things about this was that is was possible to convert someone so that they were utterly loyal towards you without them even knowing who you are. This was confusing at first for the subject that had been converted but I could prevent any panic they might feel and keep them calm until things were explained.

"State your designation" demanded the former drone in a less that polite tone.

She wasn't feeling hostile towards me in anyway she simple felt the desire to understand what was going on. I could easily crush that desire but there was no need.

"My name is.. well you can call me Lord Gothic" I said.

And perhaps one day soon you will be calling me Your Majesty. Not the title was that important as long as it was said with respect and preferable while on her knees.

"For what purpose have you altered my emotional state?" the cyborg asked.

That was another odd thing about the conversions. People could be aware of what I had done but they wouldn't care that I had done it. Seven was a little curious about the whole thing but nothing else.

"I am in the process of creating my own empire" I explained "to do this I need to recruit skilled individuals and bring them into my service".

Seven trusted me so she accepted that I was telling her the truth.

"How will we proceed?" questioned the woman.

I lifted the Manipulator and sucked up her alcove before doing the same to the rest of the cargo bay. I then said.

"I have the means to travel to other universes I will take you to a base in the other universe . There you will serve me by finding ways to improve on the technology of that galaxy. Also you will serve me sexually as well, should I desire it".

Which I would.

"I will comply" stated the former drone.

Good the conversion was a complete success Seven of Nine was now my willing servant.

With no further reason to stay in this cargo bay. I grabbed Seven and Cameron by the waist and had Beta take us all to my base in the Mass Effect verse.

**That Galaxy Far, Far way. Tatooine. Before The Events Of Star Wars Episode One**.

I waited outside the Skywalker home dressed in heavy brown robes that only protected me from the cold but also helped me to blend in with the locals. Not that I need fear the natives of this world thanks to my personal shield and mental abilities. But there was no need to cause a disturbance here as I might need to return this world one day.

Currently Cameron was inside the Skywalker home taking a DNA sample from Anakin Skywalker while I stood watch. Taking the sample shouldn't take long but Cameron had to wait for the slow acting sleeping gas to take effect. It was a colourless gas that didn't smell of anything but it also didn't act fast hence the waiting. I was going to such lengths not to be noticed as it was important to make sure that there was no chance of Anakin waking up while Cameron was taking the sample.

I might return to this version of Star Wars in order to conquer it and the last thing I wanted was for young Anakin to mention to the Jedi who would test his blood in a few weeks that someone else had come and taken a sample.

If the Jedi thought that another group had interest in the boy it might change events enough to make thing less predictable for me and given that my foreknowledge of events was the second greatest tool in my plans (the Manipulator being the first, obviously) I had to make sure events went as seen in the films. This meant my Terminator couldn't just go in there take a sample and leave.

Of course I could just invade a slightly different version of this galaxy when the time came but I knew that even slight changes could led to very different events much later. So it was best to keep things in this universe as expected until the time was right to invade it.

I spotted some movements in the shadows and saw a couple of Jawa crossing a street which made me realise just where I was. I was in Star Wars which in of itself was very cool. In all my rushing about I hadn't taken much time to realise how awesome it all was.

"I have the sample" came Cameron's voice from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and I swore to myself that I would start paying more attention to what was going on around me. I still wasn't use to being in places were people were likely to be hostile towards me and if I kept letting my mind wander like that I would find myself getting into trouble

"Thank you, Cam" I said while taking the tube full of blood. "Have any trouble?".

"No my lord" replied the cyborg "The gas worked they stayed asleep".

That was good it meant that our presence here had very little chance of being noticed or of having any effect on the chain of events that was to come. Of course I wouldn't know for sure until I returned to this galaxy later.

"Then let us depart" I said after taking one last look around the sandy settlement.

I grabbed my robotic agent by the hips and left this universe behind.

**Mass Effect Galaxy. Unnamed System. Cerberus Space Station. Shortly After ME1. **

Stepping into my small but thankfully well equipped office I went and sat down putting my booted feet up upon the desk. I slapped a button on my desk and the windows in my office because tinted to prevent anyone from seeing into the room as I didn't want anyone looking in at me. I'd had a busy day after all and wanted some time to relax.

Actually it had been a busy week now I thought about it. I'd arrived in this galaxy only seven days ago but already had done so much.

First of all I'd appeared right in front of the Illusive Man and had Cameron hold him down while I converted the head of Cerberus effectively putting myself in charge of the organisation. Not that I actually ran the day to day affairs I just made sure that TIM kept me up to date on what was going on and that he also kept me well funded.

The money wasn't hard to get I'd just had the Illusive Man divert all the resources that would of gone into bringing Sheppard back from the dead to my project instead. After all Cerberus no longer needed the saviour of the Citadel now that they had me. I could destroy the Collectors whenever I wanted to. All I'd have to do get a powerful bomb take it to the Collector base and then let the device do its job.

The only reason I hadn't done that was because it would alter events to much and rather than have to deal with the Collectors kidnapping the humans on a few colonies we might end up dealing with something worse. By keeping things going as they should (at least mostly) I was buying myself a couple of years before the Reapers arrived in force. During that time Cerberus would be having its fleet upgraded while I prepared other weapons to fight the Reapers with.

Of course that wasn't all of what I had planned for this galaxy. I had big plans for the Systems Alliance. I was going to turn it into my Eternal Empire and then expand from there.

The SA might not be very advanced technology wise nor did it have the military might I needed but it have the potential I was looking for. The Alliance had a large population a solid industrial base and most importantly it contained people who wanted to put humanity above the other races. Something that I could use to my advantage.

I'd already begun the work that would turn the Alliance into the Eternal Empire. After converting TIM he arranged for me to speak alone with every Cerberus members currently on board his mobile space station that served as his base. He'd even called in nearby agents so I could convert them as well.

From there I had spent the few days I needed to wait to get my own base meeting a few of the VIPs who funded Cerberus (Not even The Illusive Man knew who all of them were) and brought them around to my way of thinking. This was important as not only did I need funding but if I was going to turn the Alliance into an Empire I was going to need the support of such important people.

Then I'd come here to set things up. My equipment was alien to the locals and they had needed a lot of help to set it up here. Thankfully my Asuran had done most of the work and right now that handy machine was busy installing a cloaking device so this base could be hidden.

Once the base was set up, and Beta uplinked the station's systems, the work had really started. Not only did I need to convert a lot of people I also needed to advance humanities technology. My

inherited knowledge of Goa'uld technology was of limited use here as Goa'uld tech required naquadah which didn't exist here. Element Zero was not a suitable replacement.

But I could steal naquadah easily enough and even small amounts could be used to build equipment that would last for thousands of years. I wouldn't be able to create a fleet of Ha'tak but I could build and install ring platforms here on the station making the loading and unloading of materials much easier.

But I didn't just have access to Goa'uld technology I had access to all the tech I knew existed. For example I'd given the eggheads at a Cerberus lab a laser rifle taken from Fallout Earth. They were planning to take it apart and recreate the weapon using local parts. Then one of the finical backers of Cerberus would devote a team to making the laser weapon look as if they invented it.

This would make many people very rich and give Alliance soldiers access to laser guns that would render kinetic barriers obsolete. The other races would acquire their own laser weapons soon after , either by stealing the design or buying the product, but that would take time.

By then the workers here should start producing upgrades for the Alliance fleet, which thanks to renegade Sheppard, currently outnumbers the fleets of the other Citadel council races. I was going to make sure that the Alliance fleet stayed the most powerful one. And the Cerberus ships would get every upgrade possible to ensure that no aliens got the upper hand over humanity. And when the Alliance became the Eternal Empire I would begin creation of a new fleet one more powerful than anything this galaxy has ever seen.

To this I need some of the best and brightest minds from across the multi-verse because not only did I need people who could master Mass Effect technology as quickly as possible they also needed to start improving on it.

Not an easy thing to do, even Seven of Nine was going to need time to do that and she had worked with technology more advanced than what the locals while living on a highly sophisticated starship.

And on top of all that I needed to convert as many human leaders as possible in order to create my empire while trying to find out what aliens could be 'adjusted' as well. That meant kidnapping people from across the multi-verse and experimenting on them

Well if I was going to do that I best get myself a little pick me up. I pressed the button that connected me to my sectary and said.

"Miranda I'd like some coffee please".

"I'll get that for you at once, my lord" she replied.

My sectary was Miranda Lawson the very sexy Cerberus operative that would have been Sheppard's 2IC command had I not messed with events. She was even have suppose to have been in charge of this very base, now she brought me drink and tried to keep me organised.

Bit of a step down for the most part but given that one day she would be the personal assistant to the ruler a few galaxies it was a job that promised much in the way of opportunities later. .

Still Miss. Lawson didn't mind serving me I'd made sure of that. I'd played with her emotions to the point were she would throw herself in front of bus at my whim. Not that I'd waste a resource like that. But I had to admit having a foxy chick like Miranda willing to worship at my feet was a big ego boost. Plus she went through paperwork like some of bureaucratic forest fire.

Miranda entered with the wanted coffee. A tray of sugar, a pot of coffee and plastic cup were all expertly balanced on a white tray.

"Your coffee my lord" said Miranda placing the tray on my desk.

As was proper for one of my servants Miranda remained standing and even poured the coffee for me. All the time she was doing this I made her feel lustful towards me simply because I could.

Miranda was wearing that tight black and white outfit she always seemed to be wearing in ME2 and as attractive as it looked on her I didn't want it on her.

"Take off your clothes" I ordered.

Miranda feeling eager to please did as she was told with a smile on her face and soon she was as naked as the day she was born as she hadn't bothered to wear anything beneath that outfit.

I'd already seen her naked but I couldn't get over what a piece of art her body was. Her skin was flawless. Her large breasts had nipples you could pinch and twist to your heart's content. Her spankable ass was big but not too big. And her pussy was hairless and very tight.

Knowing she wanted right now I had her bend over my desk with her backside thrust up into the air. I quickly undressed myself and put my hard member inside her wet, warm cunt.

She reacted at once to my cock being inside her and I began to fuck her hard and fast. She knew what to do and met my thrusts making her body move with mine.

Miranda knew better than to make any noise while I used her body for my pleasure but she couldn't help but cry out as took my dick in and out of her pussy as hard as I could which made the desk shake.

Grabbing my sex slave's hips I fucked her as fast and hard as I wanted to only caring about my pleasure but I could sense her enjoyment and for fun I intensified it making her orgasm again even though we hadn't be going at it for that long.

One of the powers of a near-ascended human is that we can inflict pain upon another human being this process can also be used to inflict pleasure.

As I wished to practice all of my powers I used this one to stimulate the nerve endings all over Miranda's body which made her feel good all over. But I had to be careful to much stimulation, even of the nicer kind, could drive a human insane. I'd learned that early on

Still that didn't stop me from making Miss Lawson orgasm for the third time and I could feel her getting exhausted so I dialled down her enjoyment and slowed my pace. She was no longer able to met my thrusts but I didn't mind as I didn't want to break my toy and making her pass out during sex wouldn't make it much fun for me.

Finally I came inside her and filled her fuckhole with my seed. I didn't worry about her getting pregnant as birth control had advanced significantly over the last few decades.

Once I was done using my personal whore I told her she couldn't get dressed yet as we had some paperwork to go over and I might want to use her again afterwards.

**The Star Wars Galaxy. The Clone Wars Verse. Mandalore System. Concordia. During The Clone Wars. **

There are sometimes many different versions of the same science fiction setting. Star Trek is rather famous for having its alternate versions as is Stargate but Star Wars has them to. I was in the version were the events of the Clone Wars TV show were being played out.

(A/N: I am saying its an AU because the Clone Wars series uses some elements of the EU like say the Nightsisters while completely ignoring important aspects about them. Like the fact they are humans and live with their males)

The reason I was this odd version of Star Wars were the characters lacked real depth in my opinion was because I wanted to get myself a lightsabre. I 'd just had the memories of a Jedi Knight added to my own which aside from giving me some knowledge of how to use the Force it had also left me longing to wield a lightsabre.

I could of satisfied this desire by building my own Jedi weapon, and most likely would at some point, or I could of just stolen a sabre that I thought was cool like say Darth Vaders. But I didn't want any old lasersword I wanted that black blade seen in this show. It was called The Darksaber and it would be mine.

Currently it was in the hands of the Death Watch who were a rather nasty Mando group wanted to turn this Star Wars version of Mandalorians back in the warmongering raiders they had once been. And who blame them. This version of the Mando people were a bunch of sissies.

However the Death Watch weren't a group of lightweight nancy boys. No they were heavily armoured, ruthless sons of bitches who would shoot me for fun. It was just a shame they had something I wanted otherwise I might just try and convert them all but they wouldn't surrender the Darksaber willingly and I couldn't covert them all fast enough to avoid a fight.

At least finding them was easy. The Death Watch had been committing terrorist actions for a while now and it was a simple matter to track their group down once I spotted someone in a crowd smiling while others frowned at the destruction before them.

The Death Watch member I did bother to convert led me right to his leader who possessed the weapon I wanted. Well I knew who the leader was just not where he was so I'd had find out otherwise I would have to appear here during the episode he fights Obi-Wan and things could of gotten out of hand.

Had he been alone I would of simply 'adjusted' him and taken the sword but he was not alone. Nor was he unarmed. As I entered the governor's office he saw me and my servants and pulled out a blaster while three unarmoured Death Watch members pulled out their own blasters firing upon us.

To no effect as we were all protected from such attacks by Ancient personal shields. Or in the case of the Asuran he simply took the shots and seemed unaffected.

Cameron zatted one Death Watch warrior while Miranda used her biotic powers to slam another hard into the ground, the third dropped when my Asuran shot him with an energy weapon he had built.

But the action didn't stop there. Half a dozen guards soon entered the large office and these ones carried blaster rifles.

Sadly for them, they didn't last very long.

Using my powers I created a sort of shield which caused the blaster bolts to reflect back at the group. They were killed by their own blaster shots. Which would no doubt look very strange to any investigators who went over what was soon to a major crime scene.

"Give me the darksaber" I commanded the Mando clan leader trying out the Jedi Mind Trick.

The governor of this moon, whose name I'd already forgotten, ignored my command, either because my Mind Trick didn't work or because he was too strong willed.

Instead of obeying me he pulled out the sword I wanted to claim as my own and attacked me with it. I had to admire that a little, even after seeing nearly ten men die in seconds he still had the balls to try and fight me.

But that wouldn't mean that I was going to spare his life.

Using my powers I threw him across the room and then used telekinesis to squeeze his heart causing his death as the organ stopped pumping blood around his body. A rather nasty way to day but I had little mercy in these days and there were better people than him to waste what I left on.

With another burst of TK I brought the exotic sword to my hand and gave it a few waves before saying.

"Well that was easy"

I had to admit I was a little disappointed. I had hoped to fight some real Mando warriors but without their jet packs and armour they just weren't that great. Ah well hopeful when I invaded the other version of this galaxy (the one with actual Mando warriors in it) I'd face a real challenge.

For now I was just to go back to my secret hideout space station and get some rest. It had after all been another very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiya Smith.**

**Yes in this story technology is omniversal as you put it but in my Overlord Fic magic is omniversal as well its just that the different systems of using it are unique to the world they are created on. This is because it takes a long time for a society to develop and refine its magic using methods but when you have access to the multi-verse you can learn from these different systems as long as you have the right skills. **

**Of course if the Overlord went to a world were magical energy exists as say mana crystals his magic wouldn't work without those crystals but all the worlds he has access to magic is always freely used by people with the talent for it which he has in spades. **

**But really there is nothing stopping Overlord Gothic from learning how to use sci fi tech he simply doesn't feel the need and there is also nothing stopping Emperor Gothic from learning magic he just doesn't want to. **

**Well if not a lot is know about these galactic laylines then I shan't bother with them. There are other ways to gain vast knowledge and power after all. **

**Selias**

**Bastila from KOTOR could work I did always like her character and her Battle Meditation would be very useful. But not the Jedi Exile as I played that character as a darkside male which for me the Jedi Exile will always be. ** **My other fics will still be updated I just want to focus on this story for a while. **

**Emperor Gothic Book One. Part Three.**

**Mass Effect Galaxy. Unnamed System. Cerberus Space Station. Shortly After ME1. **

The space station that I called home was starting to become a little overcrowded due to the increased presence of Cerberus personal and my ever growing number of test subjects.

I had brought in a large mixture of humans and alien from across the multi-verse to see which races could be converted.

There were types of humans out there who I would sorely would love to convert but for some reason I couldn't. Space Marines for example were immune to my mental ability that allowed me to convert humans to my cause.

Capturing one of those superhumans had been hard work (well not for me I didn't risk myself) but it was well worth it know that I couldn't convert them. As if I tried it in a less controlled environment I could of gotten myself killed.

I could however 'adjust' SPARTANs like the one who was currently being studied in one of the labs. It was my hope to create an army of supermen one day and it was far easier to copy someone else's work then alter it meet my needs rather than to start from nothing.

Of course my version of the SPARTANs would be equipped with better weapons than the stuff supplied by the UNSC. It seemed silly to me to give super soldiers power armour and personal shields if they had no advanced weapons to go with them.

Fallout plasma weapons would work well enough once a more refined and reliable version of that weapon was created. Or perhaps I would arm with Space Marine bolters as I did have a soft spot for that weapon.

I wasn't just focusing on humans however. There were many alien races out there who could be useful to me if they could be converted. For example the Asari of this galaxy could be 'adjusted', and this would allow me to bring their leadership under my control.

That way when I openly declared myself as Emperor and turned the Alliance into the foundation of my Eternal Empire, the Asari Republic would encourage the other races not to get involved with the change in human affairs. The Asari leadership would even support my Empire by recognising its authority over human worlds.

This would greatly benefit me because the other Citadel races were more likely to accept the new Empire if the Asari did. The other races tended to look to the Asari for sound advice after all.

There were also races out in other galaxies who could bring into my service as individuals, and hopefully soon small groups, like the Twi'leks from the Star Wars galaxy or the Vulcans from Star Trek.

One amazing discovery from all these experiments was the discovery that I could bring Force Users under my command, something that I hadn't thought would be possible but it was.

These discovers would greatly aid me when it came time to expand my Eternal Empire as it meant I could ally with other races rather than simply having to conquer or destroy them all in order to ensure human dominance over the multi-verse.

But that was the future, before I could do that I had to bring the Alliance under my control and that was going to take quite a bit of work. Thankfully I had help.

"The new base should be ready in three months" reported Miranda as she followed me on inspection of the labs.

Currently I was checking on my converted Force User, a Sith warrior from the isolated planet Kesh. She was not only attractive but also quite powerful and I hoped that her memories of using the darkside would help me become a more powerful Force User.

The Sith herself would sent back to Kesh so I could discover if my conversions were detectable by other Forces Users and if they were could they break my old over this one or would they have to kill her. Should either happen I could just acquire another deadly Force User for my Harem.

"Three months isn't to bad" I commented. "As long as it large enough".

Miranda assured me that it would be large enough for my needs and unlike the space station I was currently using the new base would be below the surface of a planet meaning that it could be expanded if I wished it so.

Such a large base would be needed as I hoped to gather a large harem and put them to work on lots of projects. Advancing my Empire's technology was going to take far more resources than what I had here.

In fact I was going to have to reorganise and improve the Alliance's entire industrial base using technology and other resources brought in from other universes. Even building a Cerberus fleet able to take on a few Reapers was going to be a lot of work. I was very glad that I had an entire two years to do all this in.

Speaking of that project Seven of Nine, who was in charge of that effort, was heading towards me with a look that suggested it wasn't going so well.

"The task you have set can not be completed" informed Seven. "The Cerberus fleet can not be upgraded sufficiently in the next two years in order to fight hundreds of Reapers".

Well I hadn't really expected her to succeed . Retooling the shipyards was going to take at least six months perhaps longer seeing as the most extensive refits for the existing vessels required a shipyard.

"You've figured that out already then?" I asked the former drone. "Is Mass Effect technology really that easy to understand?".

"It was not difficult to comprehend" replied Seven. "In comparison to Federation technology the Alliance is primitive. The Borg Collective would not bother to assimilate them".

Which was actually a pretty insulting thing for her to say not that anyone else would understand that.

"Once I control the Alliance it will be much simpler to upgrade their technology" I reminded Seven of Nine "and the Cerberus fleet only needs to be able to beat a few Reapers I will deal with most of them".

I had a few plans in place to deal with the Reapers but not until their invasion had greatly damaged the other races.

"For now just do the best you can" I told the Borg female "Most of these upgrades are to be sold anyway in order to generate the income we will need".

"Creating a new class of vessel would be more efficient than upgrading the entire Alliance fleet" said Seven. "I can design a new ship that will use Starfleet and Borg technology...".

I stopped her right there.

"Were not powering ships using anti-matter" I told her "were going to use Asuran technology for the most part as its more reliable".

Not quite as reliable as the Anicent tech that they copied but given that Ancient technology could be used thousands or even millions of years after its construction. But it was a damn sight better than what they used in the Star Trek galaxy, what with their exploding warp cores and control consoles which blew up in your face during a fight.

"That will require me to study their technology" informed Seven.

"No rush" I replied "We have a couple of years before we start reconstruction".

I would deal with the Reapers but not until after they had destroyed a lot of the local civilization. After the techno squids had been dealt with I would rebuild everything in order met the needs of my Empire. And whatever wasn't destroyed would be re-equipped.

"We'll be getting a new and bigger base in a few months. Once were set up their you have access to greater resources and better help". I told the ex drone. " But for now do as I said and do your best".

"I will comply" said Seven who marched off and got back to work.

"She's certainly got a forceful personality" commented Miranda.

That was just her polite way of saying that Seven lacked any understanding of tact and politeness. In fact if I didn't need Seven's big brain to keep working on these projects I'd take some time to beat some manners into her.

"She useful enough to be worth putting up with" I said. "Most geniuses are a little hard to deal with anyway and compared to some of them Seven is a pussy cat".

"Can I ask you something?" questioned my assistant as I checked up on a team who were examining a Fallout plasma pistol I had given them.

"Sure" I replied "what do you want to know?".

"Why are you bothering to upgrade the Cerberus fleet if there is no way to beat the Reapers using those ships?".

It might seem to a waste to upgrade the Cerberus fleet if there was no way it would allow the human centric organisation to save humanity but I had my reasons, which I explained to Miranda.

"Well for starters I haven't been able to convert all of the people who fund Cerberus and those I didn't get to are going to want to see some results for all the money their supplying me with. Also some of upgrades Seven will create will be sold on the open market to make me rich. And last of all when I declare myself as Emperor I might need some powerful military assets around to deal with any Alliance navy who refuse to take orders from me".

Hopefully over the next couple of years I would be able to 'adjust' enough of the Alliance military in order to make it a bloodless revolution as if I could gain control over the fleet I could use it to keep the people in line. But if I couldn't then the more advanced Cerberus ships would have to deal with any rebellions.

I'd also have to convert most of the Alliance leadership or I could end up fighting a civil war, but I had plenty of time for that. The Reapers weren't going to be here for a while and I could always crown myself Emperor after they were destroyed. Meaning I had years to get around to it.

"So how do you intend to fight the Reapers?" asked Miss Lawson.

I turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I plan to steal a very powerful warship from other universe and equip it with tools that will allow me take the Reapers apart".

It would take a very powerful ship to do that and such craft often required massive amount of maintenance but I had a few ideas on the drawing board. I'd need a lot of robots for starters and some sort of machine intelligence to guide the craft but I already knew where to get a ship that already had all that.

I was going to steal the Andromeda Ascendant .

It was the perfect choice in many ways. The ship could be run using a small crew and had more than enough fire power to take on dozens of Reapers at once. And once I had some shields and transporters installed it would serve as a great mobile command centre.

Also with that warship under my command I could lay waste to any planet in this galaxy. This would make my conquests much easier later on.

And when the time came for me take a larger vessel The Andromeda would aid me in doing that as well.

**KOTOR Star Wars Galaxy. Dantooine. Jedi Temple. **

It had taken quite a few trips to assemble this strike force and now that it was here I was ready to led the attack on the Jedi Temple here on Dantooine.

My strike force was made up myself, Miranda Lawson, Cameron, my Asuran and a ten man Cerberus team who were armed to the teeth.

Normally it would be insane to assault a group of Jedi with such a small force even if they well armed and highly skilled as they were. But I had an ace up my sleeve, more than one actually but I wouldn't need the others.

Strapped to the back of every member of my team was a ysalamri a creature native to this galaxy which had the ability to push back the Force. This meant that anyone near the anti-force bubble produced by these creatures was safe from Force powers. Also if the person carrying a ysalamri got close enough to a Jedi that Force User would discover that their connection to the Force was cut off.

Without these creatures it would take an army to complete this mission. Which was something I didn't yet have. Destroying this place would have been much easier but that wasn't the point of this attack. I wasn't here to kill anyone, although that might happen, instead I was here to capture a female human Jedi by the name of Bastila Shan.

Bastila was not only a powerful Jedi she also had the ability to use a Force technique called Battle Meditation. Which allowed her to use the Force to help direct the course of a battle. And since my plans for multi-verse conquest would mean fighting many space battles someone with her gifts would come in very handy. But first I had to capture her alive.

Now I could of just appeared onboard the Ebon Hawk and kidnapped her or I could have captured while she was on a planet looking for the maps that led to the Starforge. But instead I had decided to come to Dantooine because not only was Bastila here I would also have the chance to acquire any useful information the Jedi had in their data banks.

They might even have some artefacts or useful technology I could steal.

My own connection to the Force was rather minor so being cut off from that power source didn't weaken me to much and wouldn't effect my near-ascended abilities.

The only downside would be that I wouldn't be able to use the Force to provide myself with extra energy meaning that the use of my other powers would be more draining. Not that this was a big worry as I had an entire team with me all armed with zat weapons.

We were using zat weapons because I didn't want anyone to accidentally kill Bastila because while I could just use the cloning technology I had stolen from the 5th Element verse to make a perfect copy of her I really would prefer to posses an original Bastila as it would mean more and cloning Force Users rarely went well anyway.

Under the protection of the anti-force bubbles my team and I boldly approached the Jedi base. I had little to fear from anyone here thanks to my powers and of course the Ancient shields that protected me and my harem members.

The Cerberus soldiers were not so well protected as they were considered expendable but they were hardly defenceless. Their kinetic barriers had been replaced with a personal force field generators that only only protected them better from Mass Effect weapons but also energy based ones. They weren't much compared the Ancient shields but it was a lot better than what they'd had before.

A collection of Dantooine citizens were hanging around outside the Jedi compound but I ignored these unimportant people as I led my team inside.

I quickly noticed the Ebon Hawk and as I had always had a fondness for that ship I told Beta to break it down for later use. However she was unable to do that as star ships were simply to large to be broken down and often contained unstable energy sources such as anti-matter.

This was a shame as I'd quite like to start a collection of such famous vessels at some point but Beta went on to remind me that once I had the Andromeda she would be able to modify it so that it could traverse the multi-verse as long as the she was connected to its systems. Then I could simply come back and steal the craft then assuming I could find it again.

The ship's ramp then opened and I was glad that Beta hadn't be able to break down and store the Ebon Hawk because the woman I wanted to add to my harem was now walking out of the ship.

"Restrain her" I ordered the Asuran and the human replicator moved to obey my orders.

Bastila quickly reacted having heard my command but when the Asuran got closer she suddenly grew weak and unsteady on her feet. The ysalamri had done its work and the ill looking Jedi could not fight back as the Asuran stunned her before grabbing the woman.

"Take on her on board that ship" I commanded the Asuran. "and keep her there".

The machine would prevent Bastila from going anywhere leaving the rest of us to deal with blue robed Jedi who were heading this way. They stayed at a distance while a male Twi'let demanded to know what was going on.

I ignored his demands and shot at him with my zat weapon intending to disable rather than kill. However the Jedi was able to use his lightsaber to take the blow. The zat discharge impacted the blade and dissipated.

Which was quite impressive actually and turned out to be a feat that could be repeated as the other did the same when the rest of my team opened fire.

Realising that I wasn't going to win this fight this way. I put my zat in its holster and used my near-ascended powers.

A charging Jedi Knight came at me dodging zat blasts and swinging his sabre no doubt intending to cut me down. But I used my telekinesis to push him back hard enough that he slammed into a nearby wall.

I felt the shock of the Jedi around me. They were understandable surprised by what I had done as their Force senses were telling them they I was not using the Force myself. In fact I would register in the Force at all.

Now that they knew how dangers I was the Jedi charged.

Miranda used her biotic powers to slam a non-human Jedi into the ground hard enough to break bones. Meanwhile Cameron leapt forward as a Jedi moved to slice her with his weapon. The Jedi entered the anti-force bubble and lost his focus long enough for the Terminator to grab his arm and twist.

A scream filled the courtyard as the Jedi's arm was broken. My pet cyborg killer than broke the Jedi's neck before he could recover from the shock of losing the Force and having his arm broken.

Two Jedi Knights then charged at Cameron seeking her destruction for the death of one of their own. Before now they had been simply trying to take down intruders who had fired upon them now the Jedi were out for blood. I could sense this in them and despite all their claims of detachment they were as much slaves their emotions as anyone else.

Then the weather changed.

Violence was held off for a few seconds as everyone got a taste of just how powerful I had become.

Lighting bolts came down from the sky and struck everyone who wasn't on my side regardless of if they were hostile or not. Only those with a roof over their heads survived which when the dust settled turned out to be the Yoda look alike and a bald elderly human male.

My team opened fire again as they didn't see a lightsabre but the small green alien moved to fast to hit and before I could figure out what he was up to it was too late.

A small green blade appeared and cut down half my Cerberus team before I could react. Had my Ancient shield not been proof against such attacks. I would have died too but I was thankfully still alive.

As deadly as the tiny alien's attack had been the ysalamir field beat it taking effect fast enough to spare the other non-lightsaber proof people. Unable to keep wielding the Force the green midget dropped to the ground having lost the agility and speed needed for such a tactic.

The green blur didn't get a chance to make a reappearance as the surviving Cerberus fired their zat weapons.

The last Jedi standing was struck dumb at the sight of his peer being killed. Before he could recover I used my tk powers to snap his spine.

Time had seemed to slow down during that fight but I realised that the whole thing had taken mere seconds really I had created a short lived thunderstorm in mere moments which was impressive in of itself.

Still it had been close I realised. Without the ysalamri we'd of all been killed even with my powers and technological defences. Also there hadn't been that many Jedi here, had there been more we may of have found ourselves in a world of trouble.

But in the end I had one and any doubts I had about being considered godlike were over. I'd called down divine judgement on these Jedi and killed with bolts of lightening like out some old story about the Greek gods.

Truly I was worthy of worship now.

"Spread out and secure this place" I told the still living Cerberus operatives. "I'll send the Asuran along to drain the databanks once I've converted the target".

I turned to my Terminator and said.

"Watch the doors" I told her "I don't anyone bothering us".

Cameron went to watch the doors that led into the Jedi base while I headed inside the Hawk to bring a new girl into my harem. Bastila would make a fine agent once converted and would be able to teach how to use the Force so that along with the memories I had stolen I would quickly master its use.

Held down by the Asuran and still under the effects of the anti-force bubble the Asuran carried on his back the Jedi woman could not hope to resit my 'adjustment' of her mind. And I introduced myself as her new lord and master commanding her to bow before which she did.

After I questioned her about a few things she reported than Revan was here on Dantooine but not at the temple he had gone to confront a Jedi who had given into the darkside. I had a vague memory about that some sort of cat like alien that you either had to kill or bring back to the lightside.

I considered my options and decided to convert this other Jedi as well. Having two Force Users at my side could be handy.

**KOTOR Star Wars Galaxy. Dantooine. Grove. **

I appeared in the grove just in time to see Revan drive a blue bladed lightsaber into Juhani's chest killing the Jedi Padawan I had hoped to convert.

Which annoyed me as I would either have to go to yet alternate Star Wars verse to get a copy or clone this one, but cloning Jedi often went badly for cloners.

Actually I suppose it wasn't a great loss she wasn't a very interesting character anyway and given that she was an alien she wouldn't of blended in that well at Cerberus anyway. I could always grab another version of the cat like alien later if I needed more Force Users.

With this in mind I was about to leave but my arrival must of pinged on Revan's radar as he turned spotted me and attacked. Which shocked me as there was no reason for him do so unless he thought I was another threat.

Thankfully for me Revan was at this time not more than a powerful apprentice as his memories had been stripped away by the Jedi Masters so he didn't come at me with a blur of speed.

This gave me enough time to react and I sent Revan flying with my own powers.

The Jedi's two blaster wielding companions opened fire but their weapons were unable to harm me thanks to the personal shield that I wore.

With a wave of my hand I sent the blasters up into the air and wished I hadn't cut off my own access to the Force as using my powers like this was exhausting.

The Mando warrior, whose name I had also forgotten, took out a virboblade and with a war cry he charged me intending to batter down my personal shield with brute force it seemed. A foolish thing to do as I had the darksaber which met this blade but surprisingly the Mando's sword didn't break. It was then I remembered that Force Users were a lot more common in this version of Star Wars. This had led to many weapons being made with special metals that could stand up to a lightsaber.

The future Mandolore was a find swordsmen and he was able to overcome my less experienced self landing a few blows that thankfully did no harm to me thanks to my shield.

Growing tired of this I ignored my fatigue, not helped by the cage on my back, and lashed out with my near-ascended abilities sending the Mando's sword spinning away.

Despite now being unarmed the warrior didn't give up but my darksaber cut him down, leaving only the Republic officer to deal with as Revan was out cold.

Carth, assuming I remembered his name right, tried to throw a grenade at me but found he couldn't let go of the weapon as I was using telekinesis to keep his hand closed. It blew killing the man in a rather nasty way.

Looking around I wondered if I should kill Revan as well as his life meant nothing to me and I didn't really need him for anything right now. Someone like him would make a great general in my armies, but they didn't exist yet. And if I did kill him there would be no one to stop Malak and even I wasn't cruel enough to let that bastard rule the galaxy.

In the end I decided to leave him alive. I could always come back for him anyway and without Bastila he wasn't likely to get very far in his search for the Starforge anyway.

I went back to the Jedi Temple and helped strip it of anything useful before heading home. I still had a lot to do in the Mass Effect verse that I called home. But that work would progress faster now that I had a Jedi at my side she could be sent out on certain errands that would normally require my attention saving me a lot of time.

And I was now one step closer to creating my Eternal Empire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest **

**Not sure if your one of my regular reviewers who forgot to log in or a new reviewer, either way thank you and I'm glad you like Lord Gothic's killing of Revan's team. I guess he'll have to get new sidekicks or just use Mission and the Wookie. **

**Natalie Portman aka Padme would be helpful in running the government I will go after her this chapter but as Senator Padme rather than Queen as she needs some experience. **

**I don't think I'll have Lord Gothic go after the Star Wars galaxy for a while yet. The Mass Effect Galaxy is mostly still unmapped after all and after is the Halo Verse as the UNSC will be easier to take over as it has desperate leaders and the Covenant aren't that great. The Flood is a bit of a problem but thankfully they are isolated on the Halos which can be destroyed or the Eternal Empire can invest in lots of robot soldiers to fight the Flood. **

**Or I could steal Shinzons warbird with that organic killing death ray?.**

**Kaiya Smith **

**The laylines seem like they would make things to easy I want my character to struggle and have set backs. **

**As for the magic systems well magic is often just a word for a science we don't understand. Magic is at the end of the day just a way to use a type of energy to achieve an effect. At least that's how I see it. **

**Yes he wanted the real Ebon Hawk for a collection later having a copy isn't the same thing. But once he has he reality traversing space ship he can't just grab it from later in the time line. **

**I don't think he needs to bother about storing people as with 5th element cloning tech he get a perfect copy of anyone he kills at any time he wishes as long as he has a single living cell from their body.**

******Emperor Gothic Book One. Part Four.**

**Cloaked Cerberus Space Station. Unnamed System. Mass Effect Galaxy. About Six Months After ME1. **

The next three months were going to be rather dull compared to what I had been doing so far. I was going to spend at least twelve weeks travelling around this galaxy converting everyone I could to may cause.

In order to be able to board military vessels and publicly met important people I needed to exist officially which meant becoming a citizen of the Alliance.

Now this was a bit of problem as if there ever had been a version of me in the this universe he'd of died in the 21st century which meant if anyone found out my real name and date of birth well they'd be wondering how the hell I was still alive.

So I needed a new identity which was wasn't as hard to arrange as you think giving the resources Cerberus commanded. Of course as I was planning to be Emperor of the Galaxy one day soon I couldn't be a nobody and I had no desire to be called anything other than Lord Gothic.

This was something Cerberus could actually do.

Changing your name to one word was allowed by law but it was rare for anyone but a pop star to do that but I could afford it. So I was now officially Mr. Gothic. Kind of silly really and I like being called Lord.

Thankfully its not that hard to become a lord if your willing to bribe or convert the right people such as those who the fund Cerberus as they can then introduce you the kind of people who can give you titles.

Namely the current Monarch of Great Britain.

The way I became a lord was to join the House of Lords. The Monarch can appoint a person to the House of Lords if they perform an 'exemplary service for the country' I did this buy 'inventing' the Alliance's newest energy weapon The Plasma Rifle. My plasma was different than the Fallout version and actually had a few design features in common with a Jaffa staff weapon (thankfully the weapon was a rifle and could actually hit what you were aiming at) due to the fact that I had Goa'uld genetic memory to give me an understanding of the science behind it and that had influenced the design in small ways.

As I was the 'inventor' I got to chose who produced the Plasma Rifle for military use. (Something that was making the alien races nervous already) I chose a British company to be sole supplier of the Plasma Weapon to the Alliance and most of the local armed forced as each nation on Earth still had its own terrestrial army.

You see the Alliance Navy is just that its a space navy which also handles the security of humanities colonies. The Alliance is made up of Earth's most power nations ,including the UK, but it hasn't totally unified Earth. There are still nations on that planet that aren't even part of the Alliance and don't have access to space ships.

That would change once I was in charge but for now it meant that my patented Plasma Rifle was only going to be sold to certain nations. Not that this mattered as the none Alliance nations couldn't afford then in bulk anyway.

Anyway this all led to Great Britain economy getting a big boost with more to come as I promised to have my future 'inventions' also mass produced via British companies which assured my set in the House Of Lords once the Monarch of my nation was converted.

As I could now convert small groups this wasn't so hard and through Elizabeth the Fourth I was assured access to other world leaders and perhaps even the Alliance Parliament who were the real power in the galaxy these days.

So I was now Lord Gothic and able to move openly as such. This meant I could travel around and convert even more important people who would, due to social niceties, always make time to speak to a lord who was also a major arms dealer.

Made getting an appointment with the Asari representative easy enough and she was eager to discuss the possibility of gaining Plasma Weapons for her people.

Of course she couldn't as the deal I had made prohibited me selling plasma (and laser )weapons to the other races I could sell them the designs for the improved Mass Effect weapons.

Seven of Nine had already come up with twelve new models all of which were slight improvements over the best the market currently had. She could of come up a model with all those improvements in but why sell one new model that highly out performs the current ones when you could sell twelve models over the next two years and still outsell all your competition.

I was becoming a little like Tony Stark (in the sense that he's a genius and got rich selling weapons to the government) really all I needed was a fancy suit of armour. Granted Stark had never wanted to rule the world but I did say a little like.

Actually thinking about it if this whole Rule The Multi-Verse idea didn't pan out I could make myself a very rich man one of the less advanced versions of Earth. Heck I could even go into the Super Villain business in one of the comic book worlds if I wanted to.

Well those were nice ideas but why aim so small unless you had to. No I already knew that I would spend my life (which could be a very long one given how many ways I could become Immortal) trying to build a massive star-spanning empire. My inner megalomaniac wouldn't allow me to do anything less.

Still even though I wanted to rule thousands of worlds across galaxies I really didn't want to have to deal with the minor political details that would no doubt crop up and I'd need an experienced ruler to help me write laws and such.

Of course there weren't many women who could help me led a nation and be attractive enough to deserve a place in my harem.

Senator _Padmé Amidala_ sprang to mind and she was quite sexy to boot plus by the time she became a Senator she had already ruled a planet as a mere teenager so if anyone could be my political advisor and be a good shag it would be her.

She'd end up doing a lot of the work once things got going but I'd make it worth her while. A nice title, a good income maybe even a fancy palace to live in.

Speaking of that trip Miranda should be here with the details of the trip by now. Wondering where she had gotten to I pressed down the intercom button and ordered her to my office.

She came a few moments later a little out of breath but rather happy with herself. I took pity on her and let her sit on my lap as there wasn't another chair in this room.

"It's all arranged my lord" she explained. "First we'll take a cloaked Cerberus ship to Earth. Then we will be boarding the SSV Dreadnought Kilimanjaro which is due for patrol duty around the Citadel".

I never liked the idea of naming Dreadnoughts after mountains and whatnot, when I am in charge Dreadnoughts will have names like The Invincible and The Conqueror. Names that tell you all about the ship.

"The Kilimanjaro will a month later be returning to Earth via Arcturus Station, there you will be able to convert the parliament and the stations staff".

Not only I would be able to get a good chunk of the Alliance's leadership under my control while on that station I'd also be able to convert a lot of military personal which was a very important thing to do.

"Then after resupply the Dreadnought will be taking a tour of every human colony and outpost " informed Miranda. "Altogether this should take about three months".

Which meant that I'd be able to 'adjust' every human leader of the colonies and in case of some of the smaller colonies their entire populations.

So even if I couldn't get the massive populations of Earth converted I could at least get most of the colonists out there on my side.

Still even if I got every human leader under my control as well as most of the Navy I'd still likely face rebellions on Earth and the more well populated colonies. Which was one of the reasons why I was going to wait until after the Reapers arrived and then save the Alliance using my new weapons.

Those new weapons would actually be copies of missile launchers taken from the star ship Andromeda but using local materials. They'd be inferior to the real thing but they would have more than enough punch to kill Reapers if every Cerberus ship had one.

The Andromeda itself would deal with most of the Reapers as there were quite a lot of them.

Then when my popularity was at its highest and I had most humanity's leadership under my command I would declare myself humanities new ruler by having the Alliance parliament elect me dictator for life. Then the Alliance would become my Eternal Empire.

Most of the lower classes would either eat this up for breakfast or not really care who was in charge. Rebellion was most likely to come from those upper class members I hadn't converted and the more populaces middle classes.

Of course by then I hoped to have enough of the Alliance Navy (or as they be called then the Imperial Navy or perhaps Imperial Starfleet) under my command and they would deal harshly with any rebel scum.

But before my refined plan could come into effect I had to ensure that only was the Alliance leadership behind but also that aliens wouldn't object or try to take advantage of the change in rulership.

That was why I had been so glad that I could convert the Asari as if they encouraged the other races not to get involved they likely wouldn't accept maybe for those four eyed slavers.

But I was getting ahead of myself yet again I still needed to actually take this three month tour. And then I'd likely the same amount of time converting as many Asari leaders as I could. Hopefully I would be able to get enough that my fledging empire could conquer the blue skinned babes with as little bloodshed as possible.

If I could learn to convert whole planets like the Mule had been able to then maybe that conquest would be possible quickly enough that no other race could ally the others against me.

"Make sure you book a similar tour to Illum and any other Asari worlds humans have access too". I told my assistant who was now moving on my lap getting me hard while we spoke.

"I can arrange that my lord" half whispered Miranda as she softly gave me what some would call slow a lap dance. "There are quite a few Asari colonies that act as trade hubs. I've been told of a few hotels on Illum where they give give outstanding service to those who can afford it".

I was very impressed at Miss Lawson's skill at multitasking she able to stimulate me while sending out messages from her hand held computer. Not that I had any idea who she was contacting thanks her other activity.

"Be sure to book me only the best" I told my sectary/sex slave. "Its just a shame we have to spend so much time on board ships".

"I'm sure that I can make the time pass pleasantly" she promised "And I'll have your Jedi to assist me".

Miranda had been fascinated by Bastila and vice versa when the two woman discovered that they both had abilities beyond those of normal people. Miranda was interested in becoming Force Sensitive herself believing that it could make her a more powerful biotic.

I didn't want my servants getting too powerful and while Miranda would never go behind my back to get such power she wasn't stopped from trying to earn it. I'd give in sooner or later but for now I was just going to enjoy her attempts to earn such a gift. I'd award her a minor amount of Sensitivity after the tour and maybe increase it once I was Emperor.

My personal whore picked up the pace of her 'lap dance' and asked if I wanted her alone or if she should fetch another member of harem to amuse me.

I decided to have Miranda bring in Seven for a little fun. I'd have plenty of time to use Lawson when were stuck on a ship.

And perhaps Cameron could join in as well, a nice threesome with the Cerberus operative watching would be rather fun. I wouldn't get to use either cyborg during my tour of this galaxy as their part machine natures would make Seven a pariah at best and my Terminator would attacked on sight given how fearful the Citadel races were of AI.

The woman on my lap pressed down the intercom and ordered the cyborgs to my office.

The Andromeda Verse. Just After The Events Of "To Lose The Fateful Lightening".

The reason I had chosen this point in the time line to steal the Andromeda was a simple one.

Rommie the Avatar of Andromeda AKA the ship made flesh had just been created and if you have the option to add a hot robot babe with mad skills to your harem then why not take it.

It was also early on in Dylan's adventures and so no worlds had joined the new Commonwealth meaning that Hunt had no allies or safe harbour to flee to, not that it would matter with my plan but it was best to try and limit your foe's options even when you have lots of other advantages.

There was also a single nova bomb taken from a Commonwealth space station now stored on the ship. With that weapon I could destroy an entire solar system if I felt the need, something that could come in handy one day.

The temptation to use such a weapon would overwhelming if I had more than one of them so I had resisted the urge to grab the Andromeda earlier in its time line. Which might not of been possible when it had a full crew and perhaps back up nearby. So I was going to grab at this point in time.

It was surprisingly easy to do so. The ship was under crewed and while the Andromeda AI was quite powerful it was no match for Beta as long as she had time to do her work. That meant keeping the Manipulator in close contact with a suitable access point, which was all over the ship really.

Now all my harem had to do was to keep Captain Hunt as his band of misfits away from me long enough for Beta to her job.

They were free to kill anyone but Beka Valentine as while I didn't want her for my harem she was a brilliant pilot and I was going to need someone like her to fly the Andromeda when it was mine. She had genemods which improved her reaction times, those mods could be copied for the other pilots who served in my future Starfleet or Star Navy as I liked the sound of that.

As for the other female Trance Gemini well death didn't permanent for her but she wasn't that directly dangerous at least not in her purple monkey phase. There was no way in hell I was going to try and convert... whatever the hell she was and the rest could be killed.

Harper might have been useful but the little pricks not worth the annoyance he would bring into my life I'd just end up killing him anyway. But if he didn't get in my way I'd be kind and drop him off somewhere, or more likely have Cameron do it.

The Magog was going in the Manipulator in case I ever decided the conquer the known worlds of the this universe, having his dead body for study might be helpful.

As would the Uber Tyr actually I'd collect a living blood sample before killing his body and have it studied he might be to dangerous to keep around but his modifications might be useful for when I built my superhuman army.

So far the ship had tried shooting at us to no effect and then gone and sealed off the deck which actually worked to our advantage as it made it harder for the enemy crew to get to us. By now reversing the lock down wouldn't easy as the ship's AI was being forced to focus its efforts on preventing its rewrite.

This was all kind of dull for me as I was just standing my this terminal doing nothing. At least Cameron and Bastila had something to focus on.

"Rewrite complete" reported Beta, at least.

"That took longer than I expected" I remarked.

"The AI controlling this ship is far more advanced than the one controlling the Terminator" explained Beta. "I also had to erase a back up copy and apply the rewrite to the AI's physical avatar".

Which meant Rommie was now mine.

"Order Rommie to kill all the bridge crew but not Valentine " I commanded.

I waited a few moments before teleporting the two harem members and myself to the bridge. Rommie had caught the bridge crew by surprise and killed all but Valentine and Hunt.

I shot the freighter captain with my zat and used my powers to crush Hunt's windpipe before he could pull another victory out of nowhere and somehow defeat the ship made flesh.

"All to easy" I muttered as I looked for the captain's chair.

There was no Captains chair, that sucked.

"Andromeda!" I shouted at the AI on the screen. "During the refit your about to undergo make sure that there is a nice big chair for me to sit on when on the bridge".

"As you command my lord" replied the rewritten AI.

I did so love it when people (assuming an AI counted as a person) acted as if my very words were law. Which they were for the converted and controlled.

The android version of Andromeda came and stood beside me.

"Any further orders Lord Gothic?".

"Yes" I replied "pile the bodies by the wall and then you will assist with the refit".

The machine woman didn't question my orders and went to carry out her task.

"Cameron take a blood sample from all of the bodies".

"By your command" said the Terminator unknowingly mimicking the cylons.

I'd store the bodies in the Manipulator later for now I wanted to get this refit under way. I used the advanced device to 'spit out' my Asuran and a large pile of equipment that was needed for the refit.

"Begin your work" I told the human form replicator.

Shit I'd forgotten about the purple monkey girl!.

"Cameron, Bastila drag the purple alien to the nearest airlock and throw her out".

I wasn't sure if even that would kill her but she have trouble doing anything in the cold emptiness of space. And without her plants she couldn't undo time, at least I think that is how it worked.

"Beta how will the refit take?" I asked of the machine.

It actually didn't matter as I could easily skip forward in time to the point when the ship would be ready, but I wouldn't do that I had decided to get my tour of Alliance space out of the way first then I would come back and take this ship on its maiden voyage across the multi-verse.

But now I had something else to do or should I say someone else to collect.

**Star Wars Galaxy. Naboo. Lake Side House. During The Events Of Attack Of The Clones.**

I had to marvel at the sheer stupidity of both Padawn Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala.

If I was being hunted by the likes of Jango Fett the last place I would go was my home world and then to a remote location with no defences or means of quick escape. I mean what were they thinking?.

What was worse was that they had given this VIP a single Jedi protector, one who was a walking bag of hormones. I mean really they could of kept her at the Jedi Temple or something.

Then again maybe I should complain as leaving her this exposed made things easier for me I didn't even have strap an caged animal to my back this time as I had my own Jedi as well as my formidable powers.

Getting to Senator Padmé Amidala at another point in the time line wouldn't be so easy. For starters I had no idea where she would between the first and second films, and grabbing her on Genosis could of quickly become a clusterfuck as there was an entire droid army there.

So as stupid as this situation was it did help me in my plans.

Granted it would have been far easier to get a DNA sample and just clone myself a copy using 5th element cloning tech but I wanted the real thing as I took far more pleasure in possessing the real McCoy as it were.

Appearing inside this posh lake side house with my Terminator and Jedi in hand I looked around for any signs that we were detected.

No alarms went off and I couldn't sense anyone awake.

Pathetic.

"I can sense the other Jedi" informed Bastila.

I briefly considered having my pet Force User kill Skywalker but if he was the only one could destroy the Emperor then it was best to spare him. I didn't really care for the peoples of this galaxy but even I wasn't cruel enough to leave this galaxy with no hope of ever being freed from the rule of Palpatine.

Well nearly not that cruel.

"Stun him if he tries anything" I told my harem members.

This wouldn't take long anyway by the time the stun wore off we'd be back in the ME verse.

"There's something wrong with the Force here" said my Jedi. "It feels out of balance somehow".

The Sith of her time were very different that the ones here and now. The Sith back then had moved openly and in great numbers creating turmoil in the Force but Bane's Sith were more like a growing sickness, polluting everything they touched.

But that was no concern of mine. I wasn't here to fix things I was here to acquire another attractive female for my harem nothing more.

Ordering my slaves to wait outside the room I entered the room I knew would contain my target.

Stepping into the Senator's bedroom I felt a little like a Vampire in one of those old black and white movies as Padmé was lying on top of her bed covers in some sort of white lacy nightwear and I was dressed in all black while standing over her bed.

If she woke up right now she'd either scream the place down or try and stake me though the heart assuming Vampire myths existed here.

It was possible for me to convert someone in their sleep but it often let the converted a little confused as they would feel loyalty to me without actually knowing who I was. Still it was easier this way as I really didn't want to scream help as it would ruin the mood if nothing else.

I 'adjusted' the Senator and used my other powers to wake her up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Most people would panic upon finding a strange man standing over their bed but I didn't allow to feel anything other than utter calmness.

"I am Lord Gothic" I replied. "Your new master. I have need of someone like you to help me run the empire I am going to build in another universe"

Now normally someone like her would refuse to help set up an empire as she was a liberal, but the conversion prevented her from doing anything else other than want to support me. However she was confused about the other universe part so I explained.

"I'm not native to this galaxy although I am human. I will take you now to the galaxy I wish to rule".

"Do I need to pack?" questioned the Naboo native.

Oh god no that would take forever.

"Whatever you need will be provided" I promised.

Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of a zat weapon firing and lightsabers clashing. But as quickly as it started it stopping.

Telling my newest minion to stay put I checked outside her room to find Bastila standing over a disarmed Skywalker.

She'd removed ones of his arms it seemed which struck me as a little funny. It seems that Skywalker can't escape becoming part machine.

"He's quite powerful for an apprentice" commented Bastila.

I ignored the remark and went and grabbed Padmé. It was time to get of here just in case Anakin had triggered any silent alarms.

I could easily deal with any security forces heading this way but that wasn't necessary it was better to leave now and not put my new fuck toy in danger as she didn't have a personal shield.

It was a little awkward for me to have three people holding onto me so the Manipulator could take me back to base. I'd have to get my Asuran to build me a Puddle Jumper as small cloaked ship would be perfect for missions like this.

Still awkward as it was I was able to transport the group back to the Cerberus space station where I could explain to Padmé her new duties and see what was under that fancy nightie of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Selias**

**Renegade Sheppard killed the Rachni Queen so no help from them plus there giant bugs I hate big bugs creepy horrible things (shudders)**

**Ah the Quarian immune system that might seem like a good way to win them over but would they take a drug only I can supply. I was thinking instead of using Andromeda's nano tech and having them fix the problem for a long term solution over time. Might take a while to fix the Quarians but drugs tend to have side effects and can run out were as nano bots don't tend to and can multiply as needed so you don't run out. **

**As for the Geth while the heretic ones can be taken out quite easily as their weakness is well known. But as for the rest of the Geth its seems best to leave them alone for now at least until the character has the resources for a major war.**

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Five.  
**

**Mass Effect Galaxy. The Citadel. Rented Apartment.**

I watched Miranda pack up everything in the apartment we had rented during our stay here. This involved her bending a lot so I got to enjoy a nice view while lying on the double bed we'd made great use of while living on the Citadel.

It had actually been kind of fun staying here. I got to meet and convert a lot of VIPs both Human and Asari. I'd even discovered that I could convert Quarians much to my surprise.

Finding out that I was able to 'adjust' the natives of the Migrant Fleet had been interesting but I wasn't sure if it would be of any use to me. Sure the Quarians had a large space fleet but they were mostly full of civilians and not really suited for fighting.

I could of course change that. With the resources I had access to it would be a simple matter to give the suited aliens access to technology that would allow them to fight the hated Geth and even the Reapers. It was tempting to go as far as to arm them with advanced weapons and even aid them in retaking their home world. With my power to convert I'd have no trouble convincing them to do so.

But what is worth it?.

Actually given how could they were with technology it might not be such a bad idea to get them on my side. If I could fix their immune systems and convert enough of them I might even be able to bring them into my future empire, perhaps some sort of technician cast.

"Miranda" I said causing the Cerberus operative to cease her work. "I want you to get a meeting with the Quarian leadership I think they call themselves the Admiralty Board".

"I don't think I could arrange that" informed Miss Lawson. "Cerberus and the Migrant Fleet aren't exactly friendly with each other".

I remembered something about that in ME 2. Cerberus wasn't popular with anyone it seemed.

"Never mind" I told her. "There are bound to a few Quarians on the Citadel. I'll just have one them send a message. No doubt if I send a few of them back with a nice Pilgrimage gift I will get them to notice me".

I only needed to get one meeting after all and if I helped out a few Quarians then my name would be spread about the fleet and reach the ears of the Quarian leadership.

Normally if I wanted to meet with someone I would just have the Manipulator take me to them but I didn't know where the Migrant Fleet was so I would either have to track them down or them invite me on board one of their ships.

There was no rush in this course of action I still over a year before the Collectors became active and even more time before the Reapers actually got here. I could get around to converting the Admiralty Board later.

For now I needed to focus my efforts on the Systems Alliance and the Asari Republic.

Bastila entered the room dressed one piece black body suit similar to what I made Miranda wear only brown and cream rather than black and white. The outfit was easy to remove and showed off female curves rather nicely.

"The Dreadnought will be departing in six hours" reported the Jedi who had gone out to confirm when I needed to board the ship.

I didn't need to use a space ship to get around but if I just appeared on the station that was home to the Alliance leadership I would certainly tip people off about my advanced technology and all my efforts to slowly bring the Alliance under my control would be for nothing. It was far better to keep what I could really do a secret.

"So we have some time to kill" I realised with a smile on my face.

I could of spent this time wandering this station in to convert more people to my side but I'd been doing that for weeks now I'd earned myself a little fun.

Without being told to do so the two woman unzipped their suits and as neither wore underwear most of the time they were soon standing naked before me.

Normally a woman might feel embarrassed about standing utterly nude next to another woman while being looked at by a man but neither member of my harem was allowed to feel that way. They would happily get butt naked at a word from me even with other people in the room.

I could also induce lust and I did so to both of my sex slaves making them want me even more than their conversions normally would.

Standing up and stripping off I told my pet Jedi to go lie down on the bed so I could use her body for my pleasure. Their enjoyment during sex didn't matter to me as I was able to cause people to the most intense pain or pleasure via my powers so I could always make them cum that way.

Skipping the foreplay I had Shan spread her legs so I could start fucking her. Because I'd induced lust in her she was already wet enough to for me use.

Miranda was also feeling very randy and asked permission to play with herself while watching because as my sex slave her body was for my pleasure not hers she needed permission.

I allowed her to masturbate this time as I was planning to finish inside her anyway and she might as be warmed up for me.

I started to fuck my Jedi ramming into her hard and fast just the way I liked to. No tender love making for me I used her and that was all she was good for. (at least in the bedroom).

Miranda laid down next to me and started moaning as she touched herself. No doubt she putting on a little show for me but I was to busy with Shan to notice. Bastila moaned as well begging me to do her harder and once she begged enough I did as she asked but only cause she asked so nicely.

I then used my powers to increase the pleasure and desire for pleasure both women felt this drove Lawson to finger herself franticly while Shan wrapped her legs around me trying to get my dick deeper inside her.

It was so much fun to be able to do things like this. I could drive two normally self controlled women into a sexual frenzy. They were so aroused I could easily get them to fuck each other even without mind control powers.

Not that I would ever free from my mind control because without it they would certainly turn on me and possible even manage to kill despite my vast powers. No both these women were mine forever not even death would free them from my service as I would simple use the 5th Element verses cloning tech to bring them back. Or at least copies of them I was unsure if it was true resurrection or not.

Deciding to switch I commanded Miranda to climb on top of me after I rolled off Bastila. I then told my Jedi to play with the Cerberus operatives breasts while the biotic rode my cock.

My pleasure slaves were not allowed to be gentle with each other and Bastila squeezed Miranda's large breasts hard and pinched her nipples cruelly making my assistant wince in pain but she didn't stop riding me to orgasm.

Making me cum was all that mattered at times like this and my concubines dared not fail at that task. Not that they need really worry I found them both very attractive and even if I got bored of them in bed I'd always need their other skill as my Eternal Empire would be one that was always trying to expand.

Thinking of expanding I'd have to have Shan's breasts enlarged because they just weren't as great as the two orbs of flesh being harshly played with before my eyes. It would easy to do such a thing with the technology I had. Asuran nanties could gift the Jedi with large firm tits without needing implants as they just make them bigger using the bodies natural resources. Then the nano robots would keep the body looking like I wanted to be no matter what happened to it excluding brain death.

It always felt good to think about how much power I had even over life and death. It was almost as good as the Cerberus whore I was about to cum into was doing, but only almost as she was quite skilled at her job.

She'd learned how to make me cum quickly and how to make it last but I didn't want it to last much longer as I needed to cum badly and that was what she was for.

Grabbing the perfect hips of my sex slave I forced her to sit still as I came inside her and told Shan to clean the cum off my dick while I relaxed some more.

It would be nice to lie here and have some more sex but I shouldn't squander this free time. There were thousands of people on this station I could still convert and the more I converted the better as it meant more support on the day I openly declared myself Emperor.

And that day was getting closer and closer.

**The Andromeda Verse. Unnamed System. Early Season One.**

I'd left the Citadel behind and even managed to covert most of the Alliance Parliament before returning to Earth to convert even more groups of people there. Oh how I longed for the day were I would be able to convert whole planets simply using a device which would allow me to 'adjust' millions of people in moments.

Sadly while such a machine was possible to use (in fact it already existed on board the Andromeda as psychic amplifiers weren't that hard to build when you had an Asuran ) I couldn't yet use it as it takes time to learn such things even when you mind is advanced as mine.

Like any skill you have to practice it in order to perfect it. For example while its somewhat easy to learn how to ride a bike that doesn't mean a few months later that your ready to do at the professional level.

It might take years to learn how to mentally adjust even a single city at oce But thankfully I had time plenty of time as I was already immortal ,at least in theory, as the Asuran nanties in my blood would prevent me from ageing but it was uncertain if simply stopping ageing would keep alive forever. However I would at least get enough time to learn the Force power of transferring my mind in to clone.

The Asgard had done something like that only using technology and I was aware that this led to their doom but that wasn't a mistake I would make. My cloned bodies didn't have to worry about breaking down due to being copies of copies as I could simply travel in time and space and take the DNA of alternate versions of myself keeping my copies fresh as it were.

I would then alter the DNA of those clones making myself a living god once again with different abilities as well meaning that I would be forced to learn new powers. This would keep immortal life from getting boring as if there was nothing left to learn then there would be no point in carrying on.

I knew that humans weren't really meant to live too long but I wasn't really human any more and it was just a matter of altering my mental state to something like a natural born immortal.

Then I realised that I could steal the DNA of a highlander immortal. Then the only thing that could kill me would be decapitation which would kill me anyway even with the nanties.

Not a bad idea as I wouldn't have to worry about other immortals trying to remove my head as they only existed in Highlander verse.

"My lord the Andromeda is ready and awaits your command".

Without thinking about my legs had carried me to the bridge. I really had to start paying more attention to what I was doing. My advanced mind allowed me to do mundane tasks while it deep thought but it had its risks.

I'd travelled to Starship Troopers Verse (but it was the movie version so not worth mentioning) and converted Carmen Ibanez.

She was the ex-girlfriend of the main character Johnny Rico and quite a nice bit of totty as well. She looked very sexy in her fleet officers' uniform that would one day be worn by all Imperial Starfleet officers in the Mass Effect galaxy.

To create the uniform I'd simply made a black version of the Systems Alliance uniform and replaced the gold parts with silver. I then added a silver Ankh as I thought the Ankh made a good symbol for my empire as it was used to symbolise eternity and that was long I expected my empire to last.

And because I'm perv the female officers uniform came with a short skirt.

Now normally making female officers wear such a outfit would cause problems but I planned to replace most of the Alliance personal with clones of people like the Captain only with their genes modified so that they were all attractive, good at their jobs and with nanties to keep them that way. Plus they would be brainwashed into thinking I'm an all mighty god so they will wear whatever I tell them to wear.

"Very good Captain" I told the woman while taking a seat on what I called the command throne.

From this chair I could control the ship if needs be but it would be Rommie and Beta who actually did the work.

Both the female persona AI also wore the new uniform and it was only because holograms don't need to bend over I didn't see if they wore virtual underwear.

The Captain wasn't wear any at all.

Beka Valentine in the pilot seat (she was only needed to fly if used the slipstream) was more sensibly dressed but I did care as she did nothing for me. I'd only kept her alive as her altered DNA would be grafted onto the vat grown troops I was having created who would fly my ships.

"Beta are we ready to take this ship around the multi-verse?" I asked of the more advanced AI.

"The Andromeda has been modified to meet your desires. This ship can take you any where at any time" she answered.

I looked around the bridge and noticed Cameron at the weapons station. She was ready to destroy anything I wanted at my command. Seven Of Nine was here as well manning the science station which she had taken the trouble to build. And Rommie's android avatar was at the sensor station.

Turning back to the screen which displayed my two AI minions I ordered us off on our maiden voyage.

**Halo Verse. Covenant Held System. **

The Halo galaxy was second on my list of galaxies I wanted to conquer. So I had come here to test my flagship's fire power to see how it ranked up compared to the Covenant.

When I came to this galaxy in force it would be destroy the Covenant utterly as none of the species that made up this group could be converted. And given their violent nature towards humans they would therefore have to be destroyed completely or at least bombed back to the Stone Age so they wouldn't be a threat.

With this mind it was important to make sure I had the fire power to beat their ships. After all I'd feel pretty foolish if I led a fleet to this galaxy and discovered that my ships couldn't even bring down the enemies' shields.

Currently the Andromeda was phase cloaked which meant if the Covenant ships were to powerful to destroy with my ships weapons I would be able to recloak and hide while trying to find out why the ship's weapons didn't blast the xeno filth to bits.

It also meant that if the Covenant ships could detect while cloaked they wouldn't be able to harm us as I was relying on surprise attack for experiment and it would suck balls if I ended up being the one surprised.

Captain Carmen Ibanez sat on lap while we both looked over the sensor data Rommie was displaying on the monitors.

Normally I'd enjoy having a woman's bare bottom on my lap but this was no time to get aroused so I focused on the mission. If things went well we'd celebrate in her cabin later were her efforts would be more welcome.

"Any signs they have seen us?" I asked of Rommie.

"No Lord Gothic the Covenant fleet seems to be unaware of us".

Calling it a fleet was a bit generous in my opinion but given I only had one ship in my Starfleet (not counting the Cerberus ships which did answer to me via The Illusive Man) I shouldn't judge.

The enemy fleet was made up of one big ship (several miles long) and half a dozen corvettes and perhaps hundreds of fighters.

The fighters were of no concern even before the upgrades the Andromeda would have been able to take them and now with the upgrades the entire enemy fleet should (at least according to be maths) be unable to beat us. At least at this range.

Ships native to my flagship's reality engaged at long range compared to ships of other universes. I was ensure of how this battle would play out but I had a few aces up my sleeve in case things went badly.

"We are in range my lord" reported the ship's original AI.

"Drop the phase cloak, raise the shields and arm all missile tubes with conventional warheads. Save the naquadah enhanced ones for the second salvo. Target the corvettes first" I commanded.

I'd stolen (well Cameron had) a lot of naquadah (most of it weapons grade) from the Stargate verse over the last few months. The miracle metal only existed in that universe and its alternate versions. Element Zero just couldn't provide the energy my fleets were going to require.

Thankfully the Goa'uld hadn't used much up there were entire asteroids full of the stuff floating around that galaxy. Now that the Andromeda could traverse the multi-verse I intended to grab those rocks and have mind by Cerberus.

Naquadah was great for enhancing weapons and allowed Cerberus ships to use energy weapons and shields making them more than a match for any other ship that galaxy other than the Reapers.

But for now I wanted to see how the missals that would make up the normal payload for my Starfleet fared when going up against the Covenant as I already knew that they did quite well when dealing with ME ships.

Andromeda fired dozens of projectiles which crossed the vacuum of space at incredible speeds. The first alien ships hit hadn't even gotten their shields up in time and simply blew. Other ships were lucky and survived the first salvo.

Looking over the sensor readings it seemed that Covenant shields were pretty good. They'd survived the attack with only minor loss to their shields. But had the Andromeda focused such a salvo on a single corvette even with its shields up it would be destroyed.

"Use a single enhanced missile on each corvette" I ordered.

By now the alien vessels were moving to engage my flagship but they were out of range to fire upon us. But not out of range to shoot the incoming missiles which as wise as you might think as they detonated blinding everyone's sensors and destroying most of the xeno fighter craft which had been flying towards my ship.

"Now mix it up Rommie, enhanced and conventional" I ordered.

The android Rommie fired this time and the salvo was far more impressive in effect.

Several normal missiles got shot down but the enough of the naquadah ones hit and destroyed the corvettes in brilliant explosions.

I grinned at the sight, pleased at the power I possessed.

"The alien cruiser is firing" reported one of the AI.

Plasma impacted the shields to no noticeable effect but Seven Of Nine reported that it had weakened the outer shields by a few percent. My shields were double layered with a hull hugging Star Wars shield and a bubble like Asuran shield so I was protected enough not to worry about danger.

"Send out the slipfighters" I told the AI. "Have them do a few attack runs after removing their counterparts".

The slipfighters were remote controlled ones as I didn't have any pilots for them and wouldn't for sometime. The base were my army would be grown was only just coming online it would months before I got any superhuman soldiers to command.

The nimble and fast slipfighters ran rings around the few Covenant ones that cruiser had sent out and before long the slipfighters were shooting at the enemy capitol ship.

They didn't do any noticeable damage but that was okay because they weren't meant to I just wanted to see what they could do. The technology behind them was quite advanced and once I got around to making Imperial fighters a lot of that technology would be used. I'd have to arm them with torpedoes so they could hurt enemies of that seize but that was naquadah was for.

Another round of plasma fire hit the shields and I ordered us to return fire. At this range using the enhanced weapons was a bad idea but the more mundane weapons could with time batter down the enemy shields before they battered down ours.

That however never happened as the Covenant ship fled to the slipstream which kind of pissed me off. Thankfully for the few crew on board I didn't lash out but poor Captain Carmen Ibanez was not going to enjoy our sex session as much as she would like later as I would need to vent my anger.

I'd not considered the idea that the aliens would run it was cowardly the Elites would never do that. Perhaps there had been a Prophet on board that would explain it, they were cowards after all.

Still I hadn't counted on this happening now their were witnesses to this battle who would tell others of my ship and what it could do. This would alter the UNSC/Covenant war much more than I had intended.

If the aliens thought they had a new and more powerful enemy to deal with, which they did, they might put more effort into crushing the UNSC faster. At beast it might slow things down as hoped as they wasted time trying to locate this ship in this part of the galaxy but that wasn't certain. I might even of changed things so that the Flood get lose.

Ah well if it did I'd have to invade an alternate version of this galaxy which was risky as even a slight change could set of bigger ones and I might end up with a Halo Galaxy very different that I expected.

I'd just have to deal with such changes there was no other choice one version or another would be mine and that was final. I wanted a UNSC that I could absorb in my Eternal Empire because the humans in it were battle hardened and xenophobic. They would be highly suited for my empire which was meant to ensure human domination across the multi-verse for all time.

Nothing less was good enough for me.

However despite the fleeing alien ship this battle had been a good one. My flagship and its weapons were more than a match for the Covenant which mean the fleet I was going to build would be. Now I just had to see if the Reapers were so easy to beat.

"Captain Ibanez" I said to the woman on my lap. "Go to your cabin and await me there oh and replicate a good whip would you. I feel the need to release my frustrations".

I wasn't blaming her for the mistake I'd made but she could tell that she was going to pay for it at least a little.

But she was a slave and that was her lot in life, she had to accept it I gave her no other choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Selias **

**Yes there will be a few trips to Halo during this book. But the actual invasion of that galaxy won't happen for a while yet Emperor Gothic is just ensuring than when he gets there things will go as expected. **

**No cloning for the Emperor. Clones are okay but having the same DNA would make the troops more diseases and such. Humans breed sexually for this very reason as it creates a healthy gene pool. **

**Better to instead to vat grow the troops he needs for good genetic . That way the troops will be similar to each other (more like brothers and half brothers than clones) but also different enough that a cleverly made virus isn't likely to kill them all. **

**But as you will see in the chapter below the Kaminoans will play a part. They are well suited to create an army of vat grown people even if they aren't clones. **

**Miranda's sister younger sister/twin? I think the Emperor will leave her alone. For starters she has a family and no usable skills and it would far easier just to clone a younger Miranda. Plus incest is not really my thing unless it identical twins and Miranda could be cloned for that.**

**If you want a sex scene with two Miranda's I'd be happy to put one in. Emperor Gothic could have a Miranda for different places too as he has bases and travels a lot. **

**Samus?**

**War Sage**

**I'll keep going no worries. **

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Six.**

**Hidden Cerberus Base. Unnamed Planet Unnamed System.**

Months ago I had ordered the creation of a new base for my harem, converted labourers and myself so that would have enough space to do the work I wished done.

Having access to a Cerberus Space Station had been good at the time but as my operations grew they required more space. Its not impossible to build a bigger space station but its far easy to expand an underground base as you always have more to expand into as long as you pick a good spot for the base,

With this in mind Cerberus had chosen a planet that wasn't habitable by any Citadel race but wasn't inhospitable for engineers to work upon. They'd only had to spend a small amount of time on the surface and once underground away the toxic gases and cold temperature the work had progresses well.

The underground base still wasn't big enough for what I needed but the great thing about having an Asuran human form replicator is that only can they work in a hostile environment than an exposed human in seconds they can also copy themselves and give you a larger workforce.

This meant that in a matter of weeks I'd pretty much an underground city and thanks to Federation technology which provided everything living people needed this base could be completely self sufficient greatly reducing the chances of it being discovered.

To prevent what I called underground base fever (which is like cabin fever only went your trapped underground rather than on a sailing ship out a sea) I'd ordered a few holodecks installed so that the personal could at least go and pretend that weren't stuck underground.

I didn't actually care about there well being that much but I didn't want the people down here going crazy and end up killing each other like in some sort of horror flick as that would really get in the way of the important work going on down here.

To view this important work I was currently touring the base that was mostly manned by the more minded Cerberus personal, the ones who wanted humanity to dominate the galaxy but didn't hate aliens simply because they were aliens.

This was important because I had aliens working and intended to bring in more over time. And while my conversions assured loyalty they didn't always ensure that my slaves got along with each other as people were still people once 'adjusted' and sometimes certain people just don't get along.

One of the aliens working for was a Kaminoian a member of an alien race who had created the Clone army the Republic used during the Clone Wars. She (at least I assumed she was a she judging by the voice) greeted me as I entered her lab.

"Greetings your Majesty" said the alien.

As the people here would still be here after I declared my emperor of humanity (and the rest of the galaxy hopefully) there was no need to call me anything other than Majesty

"Good morning Ko'Waa" I said in reply "How goes your work?".

The tall alien led me to a clear plastic tube that laid upon the floor.

"With access to your technology I was able to grow the prototype soldiers with a matter of days. Something I would have thought possible".

Having access to the Manipulator sure made things like this easy. I had gathered technology from a dozen universes and had the knowledge of how to use them taken by an Asuran and implanted inside Ko'Waa.

Normally planting the memories of another person into your head wouldn't just give you there knowledge but once the unimportant information was removed the implanted memories became far less disorienting for those they were given to.

For example I had scattered memories from human Jedi and Sith, and it while it was a bit odd to remember using the Force as it different person as I'd practised the skills the memories gave me the implanted memories faded away.

They were still there but as I developed my own memories of using Force Powers I recalled the implanted ones less and less.

The exception to this was the few memories I had of Anubis's life which didn't fade at all as they were due to genetic memory and tied to my DNA.

I still got the urges to have people bowing at my feet and calling me a god. Worse I sometimes pictured myself killing people for no valid reason like if they entered a room I was in without knocking.

I did mind killing people because I'd long rid myself of morality imposed on me by a world I was no longer part of, but killing for little or no reason and then enjoying it still didn't sit well with me.

I didn't mind the idea of being seen a god as while I hadn't intended to ever be seen that way it did stroke my ego nicely and once my powers advanced further I would force others to think that but not here. I needed these people focused on their tasks not spending time praising my name and making prayers I'd never answer.

Well maybe a little praising of my name wouldn't go amiss.

"I'm glad that you were able to make use of the technology" I said to clonemaster. "were you able to make use of the Wraith DNA?".

"Yes Majesty" replied the geneticist "As you asked each of the commander units will be able to control the lesser soldiers using the same mental abilities the Wraith use to command their drones. This will save you from having to convert every soldiers. Instead only the commanders of each squad will need to be, as you put it, 'adjusted'"

That would save me a great amount of time as there was no way I could afford to spend the time needed to convert every person who served me. However if I just had to convert the officers that would save a lot of time.

"Is the prototype stable?" I asked.

I knew from my own research that fast grown clones could be mentally unstable and their bodies often suffered from health problems more extreme than natural born humans.

"He is stable" answered the xeno scientist "however he will not live long, a few years at most but more than enough time to harvest the samples I need and to test his combat capabilities".

Good that was all that mattered.

Ko'Waa went on to explain more. This prototype was not part Wraith (although he didn't look it) but also had genes mods commonly used in this galaxy and certain genetic markers that could tied to things like obedience, toughness and strength. Much like the Jango Fett clones who was in fact had provided some of the material.

"The lesser units will have less developed minds that the commander units but they will sit more intelligent that the average human".

But not too intelligent. That was important.

"Very good work Ko'Waa" I told the xenos "you do your people proud.

Miranda who had been quite this entire time mentioned that Seven of Nine had a proposal she wanted me to see. Most likely something full of science and dullness.

"Very well let's get it over with.

**Hidden Cerberus Base. Conference Room. **

Turns out that while the presentation was indeed as dull as I anticipated it was by no means a waste of my time.

Seven had come up with a place to gain me the fleet I would required to fully subdue the System Alliance and it would ready before the Reapers arrived in about a year so I could this fleet to destroy them as well.

Seven's plan was in its most simple terms this.

As I had the Manipulator I could travel back in time but as I didn't want to alter events I was part of I could change to past but I could travel to it.

Seven of Nine had found a remote planet that was not only habitable but also unknown to most of the galaxy. Cerberus had found it with deep space probes but it was simply to far off the Mass Relays for a colony ship to reach. However I get there in seconds.

So the idea was to go to that planet after the probe arrived and scanned it about five years ago. I would leave a few Asurans behind and order to them to rebuild their planet Asuras.

According to the scans the planet had the resources such a civilization would needed and I dump quite a lot of things on that planet to aid the Asurans. Then I would come forward in time to find not only an city full of Asurans but also the shipyards I needed to build a fleet of ships.

The time I jump forward too would be tomorrow as that would give the Asurans more than a year to build the fleet I wished for while the needed soldiers and extra crew would be created here.

All I had to now was decide what kind of fleet I wanted. Since this New Asuras would have full ship years and a well set up infrastructure I wouldn't need to limit myself to modifying existing designs of ships native to this galaxy.

True my plan had been to take control of the human ships of this galaxy and improve their technology but with a city full of Asurans I wouldn't need to.

I thought about it for a while and decided to go with the ships used by the Sith Empire in the Unknown Regions when they attacked the Republic. I'd always liked the Harrower-class Dreadnoughts and wouldn't mind having a fleet of them.

"The design will have to improved" remarked Seven as Beta uploaded all the information she had on those ships. "Asuran hyperdrives are more efficient and the same duel shields as the Andromeda Ascendant will make your Dreadnoughts more formidable craft. Also I will replace the turbolasers with missile tubes, pulse plasma cannons and phaser banks. Perhaps even mass drives for planetary bombardment".

It struck me as odd to hear a former crew member of Federation ship talking about making weapons to bombard planets.

"A large variety of weapons is always good" I replied. "but don't forget the fighters and bombers".

Designing such craft wasn't really her thing but if she had any trouble I knew she would ask for help and I could get her any expert she wished.

"The plan requires you to transport the Asurans to the planet today" reminded Seven. "my calculations were precise".

Which was as close to an order as anyone could give me. I might take offence and being told what I was required to do but Seven was tactless not rude.

"Very well I will go now" I told her "but then I should be heading for Illium. I still have much to do and not much time to do it in".

**Shadow Broker Base. Hagalaz. Mass Effect Galaxy**

The large ship that served as the base of operations for the mysterious Shadow Broker travelled through the atmosphere of Hagalaz.

Form this remote world the Shadow Broker rules his information empire unseen from the eyes of the galaxy and kept safe by the atmospheric disturbances.

Any attack on the craft would be a hazardous one as the ship was defended by the Shadow Broker's private army who patrolled the vessel and anyone attempting a boarding of the ship wouldn't have an easy time of it.

But these defences meant nothing to the Terminator Cameron Phillips who simply appeared deep inside the ship and used the Manipulator to 'spit out' a nuclear bomb. Quickly setting the countdown Cameron left the Shadow Broker's ship before her presence was even noticed.

The Shadow Broke Base blew up seconds later in a massive fire ball wiping out the entire Shadow Broker empire in a single second.

With the Shadow Broker dead his agents were leaderless and while normally such a group might rebuild itself one once a new leader was chosen they would never get the chance.

Liara T'Soni, would ensure that this never happened. Already the Shadow Broker agents she knew of were being killed even the spy in her own ranks had been dealt with only a different way. T'Soni was now the most powerful information broker in the galaxy.

And it was all thanks to her new Master, Lord Gothic.

**Nos Astra. Illium. Asari Republics. Mass Effect Galaxy.**

This world had been good to me during the few weeks I said upon it. I'd been able to convert the heads of many corporations while which would ensure that when I openly declared myself I'd be supported by some of galaxies richest and most successful people.

This world also well suited the empire I wished to build. For one thing slavery (although it wasn't called that) was legal here and as I had in the end chosen to base my empire somewhat on those ruled by the Sith I planned to make slavery legal.

Of course I'd make many other things illegal here as I wanted to impose order on the galaxy and that wouldn't happen if I let people get away with the things they could get away with here. Things like weapons production and drug manufacturing needed to be more tightly controlled

Still I liked this world and had decided then when I ruled it that it would become a Commerce World.

Once I was in charge worlds would be used for different things. Noveria for example would carry on being a world for research only it would strictly government controlled so that there would no chance of people like Saren using them to bred Rachni.

Other worlds would used for farming or become centres of industry that would be needed to support the warmachine I planned to create, which given that New Asuras had been built and vat grow soldiers were being made was final starting to take shape.

Of course I wasn't going to stop at just hybrid Wraith soldiers and Sith style starships. I had much bigger plans than that. Already I had people working on my version of SPARTAN project which would supply me with hundreds of power armoured supermen for my army. They would be used as shock troops for the most part as there were things out there that not even a Wraith hybrid trooper could handle.

I'd toyed with the idea of making my own Space Marines but they would be massive overkill for the most part and if they turned on me I'd have an enemy that would give me a lot of trouble. And it wasn't as if I could use quantity over quality as vat grown troops could be created quickly and with a world full of Asurans at my command such soldiers would be well equipped as the Asurans could mass produce things very quickly.

Looking out of the large one way window in the penthouse apartment I was staying in I spent a few seconds watching the flying cars zip through the air as the setting sun began to disappear behind the tall buildings that made up this city.

Truly a breathtaking sight.

Made even better by a naked Cameron standing by the window as she moved to stand watch from another part of the room.

I had no idea what threats she was expecting to strike at me here. I no enemies in the galaxy as the only people who knew me were converted. Even if a none 'adjusted' person approached me I'd sense their hostile intent long before Cameron noticed any hostile action.

Still it was best to not take to many risks with my life. True I had powers but that make me invincible and even when wearing my personal shield there were limits to what it could protect me from. Having a Terminator bodyguard meant I was much safer than I otherwise might have been.

While on the subject of bodyguards I still hadn't decided if I was going to have an Imperial Guard or not. The idea behind them was that I might need more protection once I was Emperor and Cameron had even suggested acquiring more Terminators.

That was risky because they were AI and artificial intelligences were greatly mistrusted in this galaxy. It was risky at this stage to even have Cameron about even with the modifications made to her that fooled scanners into believing that she is a human being.

It would be better to have human bodyguards once I was Emperor at least until my rule was secure, then I'd do whatever the hell I wanted.

Since I was mimicking the Sith somewhat I'd likely go with those red armoured guards Palpatine had made use of, they were quite cool and I could have them tailor made so I would have the best personal guards available.

So many plans for the future it seemed and I hadn't even yet planned how to deal with the Reapers other than having my ships shoot at them. Which while promising on paper might not work so well in practice.

If the Reapers faced defeat they might scatter and hide, and there were a lot of places to hide in the galaxy. My fleet might spend years hunting then down and never be sure if they got them all. What I needed to do was to trap the Reapers in part of the galaxy so they would contained. The best time to do that would be while they were focused on an important planet like Earth but I didn't really want to destroy Earth.

Miranda who was lying on her stomach flat on the floor (also naked) turned around and spoke to me.

"Is there something on your mind, my lord".

Given that there were four naked women in the room (one human, one Terminator and two Asari maidens) Lawson was right to wonder why I seemed focused elsewhere rather than be enjoying to pleasures before me.

"I was just thinking about the coming invasion and wondering how to trap the Reapers so that my fleet can destroy them".

Miranda paused to think.

"Perhaps you could destroy a few of the Mass Relays" suggested my sex slave/ assistant "that would keep them contained in one of the star clusters for a while at least".

Not a bad idea but destroying the relays was as risky as bombing the Reapers when they landed on a planet. For example if the Mass Relay orbiting the planet Pluto was destroyed it could really do some damage to the rest of the solar system.

I then swore out loud which made the nude ladies the room look at me in concern.

"I'm a fool" I admitted out loud "I can just shut down the Mass Relays at the Citadel. That would allow me to contain the Reapers in one star cluster and it will prevent any of the other races from attacking me when the empire is set up. I could cripple the other races ability to wage war by confining them to their own clusters!".

It was so simple. Beta could take control of the Citadel easily enough and I could transport a strike team right into its control centre. With the Relays taken down my Sith ships could handle the Citadel defence fleet easily enough without having to worry about becoming to heavily outnumbered and whoever controlled the Relays controlled the galaxy. Best of all my ships (the ones I whose crews were all loyal to me having been vat grown or converted Cerberus) had Stargate style hyperdrives.

That meant that my fleet would have a huge speed advantage over the other ships of the galaxy and every race would isolated from each other and much easier to take down.

I could even take the Reapers out at the galaxies edge unless they could direct control of a Relay they were close to. If they could well things would get a little harder to deal with I had plenty of tricks up my selves to help me deal with Harvesters.

Once the techno squids were taken care of I could crush any Alliance Navy who weren't already under my control and simply conquer any colony that did accept my rule. I'd be able to convert those colonies at my leisure then and most of the smaller ones were already loyal to me anyway, although the Alliance didn't know that.

Earth would be trickier to deal with as it had a large population and even if I could by then convert whole cities it would take a long time to bring them all under my control. True I already had 'adjusted' the Alliance leadership but that didn't mean the billions living on would bow before me.

Then again if I controlled a fleet it wouldn't matter they'd have no choice really as Earth wasn't self sufficient these days it depended on colonies producing food and trade with other worlds.

A rebellion would no doubt be formed before I'd even warmed up my throne but that could be dealt with.

After the Alliance Navy was fully dominated I'd reopen the Relays the Alliance needed while keeping the aliens boxed in. The Asari would be converted or conquered as well, world by world, until they were mine.

I had plans for the blue skinned xenos they were going to find themselves forced into caste systems like humans but as second class citizens mostly working as strippers and other entertainment industries.

Then I'd crush the other races one at a time until they were no longer a threat and after well the human race would find itself being spread across the galaxy as millions of Earth humans were relocated into new colonies.

But I could arrange that later because by then I'd also be taking control of the UNSC and fighting the Covenant and would have to leave that project in the hands of another. I'd already placed Padme with in the Alliance Parliament so she could learn how things worked here and one day be able to run it for me. I was going to keep the Parliament intact (although it would be renamed the Imperial Senate) in order to runs things for the most part freeing me for conquest and more conversion.

I must have been smiling while thinking this because Miranda was giving me a look that said. 'I want to know what your thinking'.

I explained to her the new plan and she approved (not that she could do anything else) saying that it made sense and that I could leave the less aggressive alien races alone for the most part aside from the Turians who likely be wiped out unless I showed them mercy.

It was nice to have things nicely planned out finally and I knew that finer details could be worked out later I already had what I needed for this plan in place it was just a matter of waiting for the right time.

And there was no rush I still had a whole year to prepare after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaiya Smith**

**The Vat Grown troops are created mostly using the same technology as was used to make the Republics clone army with some technology from Stargate to speed things up.**

**I never like Universal Soldier so I won't make use of it. **

**The recreational holo-decks idea wasn't taken from that movie it just seemed kind of obvious really. I always assumed that was the reason Starfleet ships had them as cabin fever can effect even the most mentally healthy people. **

**Not sure how they coped with this during Kirk's era perhaps they just had more shore leave or something. **

**And thankfully no one will be making zombies. **

**I'm aware of what taking control of the Citadel will do ****Selias**** reminded me. So the character will become aware of what this means during this chapter. **

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Six.**

**The Citadel. Council Chambers.**

I hadn't expected this.

I hadn't expected to win so easily.

I hadn't expected this mission to deliver me control over the galaxy.

But how could I have?.

It had been so simple as well. So simple to order one of the Asuran controlled Sith style ship to attack the Citadel defence fleet.

Using this is as a distraction I'd been able to teleport into the Council Chambers and insert Beta into the Citadel's systems. My handy AI had not only been able to take control of the Citadel she'd also discovered that there was an AI already in the system.

It was called The Intelligence. An AI of great age and complexity. It was this AI that had brought about the Reapers and it was this AI that controlled them.

This surprised me as I hadn't thought the Reapers had a master as Sovereign had once stated that they were each a nation giving me the impression that the Reapers were while unified in action and purpose were still somewhat independent of each other.

Either Nazara had been lying or the Reapers didn't know they were little more than tools a means to and end.

I'd also discovered why and how the Reapers came into existence.

In Mass Effect 2 when Harbinger states that the Reapers were humanities salvation through destruction the ship sized machine had not been lying.

The purpose of the Reapers was to prevent the destruction of organic life which would come from the AI machine that organic beings would create. The guiding intelligence behind the Reapers saw this as inevitable and it was hard to not agree with its point of view.

After all there are lots of examples of machines built by organics overthrowing and attempting to destroy their creators. Skynet's attempts to destroy humanity being foremost in my mind as well as the Geth of this galaxy.

So it seems that the purpose of the Reapers was to 'save' organic from this fate by harvesting them and turning them into Reapers before the organic races killed themselves with their own Skynets.

This way sentient life would not be wiped out by machine life and those races would live on forever as Reaper,s who were partly organic after all

But while the AI called The Intelligence was in a twisted way trying to save us all I did not totally share its views. After all organic and synthetic life can co-exist, its not always easy but it can happen.

I mean if The Intelligence's view were totally correct then the Geth should of attempted to wipe out sentient life in the galaxy, but they hadn't. And while I did know of lots of realities were machines had risen up to wipe out or enslave humanity this wasn't always the case.

I had an AI that would never harm me and other that could be used safely. In the Star Wars galaxy machines intelligences had never come close to wiping out all life and neither that this happened in the Andromeda verse and the Commonwealth had used AI in their warships.

I couldn't agree with The Intelligence's plan and I was going to have to end the cycle. But that didn't mean I had to destroy the Reapers.

Beta had been able to rewrite The Intelligence's programming allowing me to control the Reapers through The Intelligence. I'd have to physical be on the Citadel to order the Reapers about but this place made a good headquarters for my empire as long as I disarmed it as a trap. It was just a matter of taking it.

But that wouldn't be today.

The few Sith ships I had could destroy the combined Citadel races fleets here but destroying the navies of all those races would take a long time as they weren't likely to come charging to face me all at the same time. But if I waited for the Reapers to arrive inside the galaxy I would have a force able to destroy the races I wanted to remove and cripple the others.

That day was still over a year away but I was really in no rush and with the means to conquer this galaxy under my control there was now no need to spend so much of my time running around trying to convert people.

I'd spare Humans and the Asari from Reaper attacks as I had by now converted enough of both races leadership to take control. Any military from either race left unconverted would be hunted down and destroyed. By the time Reapers arrived my vat grown army would be ready and I'd have more than enough military force to keep control.

So thinking about it this meant that I'd already won.

Looking around the council chambers I saw my harem members and told them what had happened and that I now controlled the means to rule the galaxy we just had to wait a while.

This was a bit of surprise to them, after all we'd only come here to see if I could shut down the Mass Relays (which I could) so to discover that I'd already defeated the Reapers was a bit of a shock.

But what to do now?

I had some time to think thanks to Seven of Nine who had placed Federation force fields at every entrance to the Tower. And given that there was a Sith ship out there everyone in the Citadel was focused on the outside so I had some time to think.

I couldn't start conquering this galaxy yet. My troops weren't ready and I didn't have enough ships to take out the combined fleets of the other races unless I got them all to fight my fleet at the same time. I didn't have the numbers to hunt down and destroy the space vessels of the alien races. And if I did openly declare myself now my control over the Alliance wasn't strong enough to avoid a civil war.

Best to wait for the Reapers to arrive then.

I could just jump forward in time but was everything arranged well enough that my absence wouldn't cause problems?. If I skipped forwards and found that things weren't ready I couldn't then go back and fix it because I'd be altering a present I was part of, which is a bad thing according to Beta.

So it would be best to stick around and wait, but that would be boring and while I could use the time to convert more people if I waited I would learn how to convert large groups anyway (as long as I practised the skill) which would come in handy during my galactic conquest.

Perhaps I could start laying the ground work for future invasions. I did plan to take over the UNSC and this development now gave me the means to do that. I could also spend some time helping the Quarians to retake their home world keeping the people of this galaxy further distracted from the coming Reaper threat.

Not a bad idea really.

"Pack up we're leaving" I told my sex slaves. "We will return when the Reapers enter the galaxy and make our move then".

Yes it was best to wait. Then when the time came I would move with overwhelming force. Nothing would be able to stop me then.

"What about the Collectors?" asked Miranda as we readied to leave. "What will you do with them?".

Good question. I did control the Reapers now and via them I controlled the Collectors. But did I need them?. Would I want to produce more Reapers? After all that was what the Collectors were for.

"I'll leave the Collectors alone for now" I told Miranda "I might find a use for them one day".

There was no longer any need to destroy them. They were no threat to the human colonies any more and thinking about I could use the Collectors to study any new alien races I encountered.

I suddenly heard the sound of explosions ans shouting it seems that C-Sec was trying to blast its way in, which meant it was time to leave. I made sure my harem was holding on tight and got us out of there before anyone saw as there was no need to expose myself just yet. That could wait a little longer.

**Halo Verse. Milky Way Galaxy. Sol System. **

I'd come to this version of the solar system shortly before the Prophet of Regrets unplanned attack on Earth.

I'd chosen this point in the time line because it I felt this was when the UNSC would be at its most desperate. By now the UNSC has lost all of its outer colonies and most of its inner ones including Reach. They'd also endured over twenty five years of war and lost billions of lives.

Once the Prophet of Regret's fleet arrived they would be preparing for the end knowing that their time could very well be up.

My plan was to sweep in and save the day.

It would be a pretty clear message to the UNSC that I was a friend to them and hopefully earn me enough good will that their leadership would meet with me so I could convert them. I would then have declare them that Earth (and remaining colonies) were joining the Eternal Empire in order to gain its protection.

I'd also throw some technology their way so they'd see concrete benefits of accepting my rule from the get go. It was doubtful that the UNSC would be able to make use of this technology any time soon but that wasn't really the point. The point was to let them save face when they basically surrendered to me. I'd need to convert more people to secure my rule but I had time for that now.

I looked over the data pad in my hand the information had been take from the internet of my time and according to it the battle about to happen. I found this a little strange because I'd played the role of Master Chief during this battle in Halo 2 and now I would be taking part in it for real.

According to the data Regret's fleet should be made up of thirteen _CCS_-class battlecruisers and two _CAS_-class assault carriers, but as I had changed history slightly by destroying most of a Covenant task force (a few years ago in local time) it was possible that my actions then might change this battle.

Judging by what was going on in the SOL system my actions hadn't altered anything for the UNSC as the defences protecting Earth seemed to be the same as Halo Wiki said they would be. Also judging by the date the attack was still happening at the same time.

Was this an example of fixed events in time or had my actions in the past not altered things as much as the Butterfly Effect might suggest. Time travel is a complex thing after all and I had little understanding of it.

Well I wouldn't know for certain until Regret's fleet got here.

Which shouldn't be to long from now.

"Looks like the locals are getting restless Majesty" reported the Andromeda's commanding officer. "They seem to be going on alert and I'm getting strange energy readings...".

She paused for a moment before saying.

"Covenant ships, thirteen battlecruisers and two assault carriers. Just as you predicted Majesty".

Well I hadn't predicted anything really but there was no need to confuse my servants by telling them my information came from 21st century Earth in another reality were they were all fiction.

"The Covenant ships have entered range of the defence stations around Earth they seem to be deploying boarding craft" reported Rommie's physical avatar.

"Are they planning on seizing the stations?" Miranda asked of me as I knew what was going on.

"No the big ships are staying back while the Elites destroy those stations with bombs" I explained.

Boarding actions in space was a costly tactic even when you had teleporters doing it with boarding craft cost a lot of lives but the Covenant fleet was outgunned and outnumbered by the human fleet here. Regret needed to get to Earth in order to find the Ark so he had to get his ship past Earth's defences and this was the only way.

Well I wasn't going to allow that. Regret would die here and now.

I wondered how that would change things. If I killed Regret then what?. Would that stop the Flood from being unleashed?. Would the Covenant still go through a civil war?. Perhaps it would of been wiser of me to try and take over the UNSC after the war but Earth wouldn't be so desperate then and I needed an Earth that would willingly join my empire.

I'd just have to deal with what changes came as they arrived. I already had an idea on how to keep Earth safe. In the cargo holds of the Andromeda there were the parts for a planetary shield.

Normally installing such a device would be months of work but given how much danger Earth was in I was sure that would get it done in record time. The planetary shield was the best money could buy (not that I'd paid for it) and would stop anything from entering the atmosphere once up and could raised within moments. That would hopefully prevent the Flood from infecting this world.

"The Covenant boarding craft are in range of our missiles" informed Cameron who was at the weapons station. "Should I destroy them?".

I mused over the idea wondering if the MAC cannons on those stations would target this ship too.

"Yes but keep the ship moving at all times don't let the UNSC get a shot at us while were fighting the aliens. Destroy as many of the boarding craft as you can then prepare the naquadah missiles for the two largest Covenant ships".

"It is unlikely that the naquadah enhanced missiles will destroy both _CAS_-class assault carriers" informed Beta who was linked to the ship. "It would be better to focus on one carrier to ensure its destruction".

So I had a fifty/fifty chance of destroying the right ship, unless I could discover which ship carried the Prophet.

"Beta find which of those cruisers has the Prophet on board, Rommie when you know hit it with everything you have got. For now lets decloak and join the battle" I commanded.

"Should I send a message to the UNSC forces informing them that we are allies?" asked Seven Of Nine over at the science station.

"Yes" I replied. "Ask them not to shoot at us".

It was doubtful that the UNSC High Command would even notice the message not unless they ordered someone to look for it as when in a major battle there is a lot of comm chatter going on and the Admiral in charge did have time to deal with them all.

The Andromeda uncloaked and became visible to both sides of the battle just in time to destroy the first wave of boarding craft before a single one of them managed to connect to the UNSC stations.

This made it clear to the aliens that I wasn't on there side and I even got a threatening message which I ignored as it was full of things like ' you will suffer our wrath' and 'you have offend the Holy Covenant and must pay for this heresy'. I hated fanatics at times and this was one of them, made me think twice about becoming a god and might of put me off the idea if it weren't for ego which was worse these days thanks to the Goa'uld DNA that I had foolishly added to mine.

However the message was good for one thing. It came from Regret personally so Beta now knew which ship he was on.

Dozens of naquadah enhanced missiles sped across space and impacted the shields of Regret's flagship tearing down the shield and crippling the vessel.

It was a testament to how impressive Covenant technology really was that the carrier wasn't destroyed outright but it was clearly disabled and with its shields down finishing it off would no trouble at all. I didn't even have to bother ordering this as an UNSC MAC cannon did the job for me.

"Incoming message from the _Cairo Station_" reported the Rommie on the screen. "Someone called Admiral Hood wishes to speak with you".

The message was audio only and was just what I hoped it would be.

"I don't who you are but it seems we own you thanks. With that Prophet dead the Elite ships are entering weapons range. We have them outgunned but if you take any more of them down it will mean less losses for our side".

I'd expected that. With Regret dead there was no reason for the Elites to hold back, it was in their nature to strike boldly after all.

I pressed a button on my command throne opening a channel.

"This is Emperor Gothic leader of the Eternal Empire. I'm afraid we used up our most powerful weapons to destroy the enemy flagship but we will do our best. I hope to met with your leadership assuming we survive this battle".

I could tell that the Admiral was busy as his reply was short and to the point.

"Assuming we survive I will be happy to met with you Emperor Gothic but for now I must focus on the battle".

"As must I" I replied closing the channel.

Looking at the two AI on the screen I said.

"Switch to conventional weapons" I ordered. "Focus our fire the other assault carrier"

I turned to Cameron who was wearing the uniform to my surprise as I hadn't noticed before.

"Do we have any enhanced missiles left?".

"Only two, Majesty" replied the Terminator.

Two wouldn't bring down that assault carrier's shield it was simply too power it would take a few of those MAC stations down before it could be stopped and those were defences Earth badly needed.

"Keep an eye on the carrier if its shields go down I want you to beam a nuke over to it, don't wait for an order just do it. Arm the nuke manually if you have to".

Cameron machine reflexes and skill with technology made her suitable for this job and she raced down to the weapons bay where a few nukes and an Asgard teleporter were located.

One of the Asari I'd converted a while back moved to replace the cyborg and I was glad that Commonwealth technology was so easy to use once you got a little training as it meant any of my converted could help run the ship.

Suddenly the Andromeda was struck but not by the Covenant. Its seemed that we rammed into few UNSC fighters, well hopefully Admiral Hood wouldn't hold it against us as things were hectic right now and there was simply to much going for Rommie to keep track of everything.

"Beta take control of the slipfighters" I commanded "send them to support the UNSC fighters".

The slipfighters left the their docks and went to join their UNSC counterparts in battling the xenos fighters.

Then without warning the remaining assault carrier simply blew. Checking over the last few seconds of sensor data it seemed that the carrier has lost shields for a few seconds due to a well aimed MAC round.

Now that the aliens had lost both of the large ships it was unlikely that they would be able to land troops on the planet but this didn't mean the fight was over. The Elites wouldn't back down and before they died they'd make a whole in Earth's defences leaving the planet exposed.

That I could allow to happen.

"Andromeda tell Cameron to arm another nuke let's see if she can repeat that impressive display" I ordered. "Now ready the last enhanced warheads and target the most damaged Covenant ship along with a salvo of regular missiles".

"Target locked" informed the Artificial Intelligence. "Timing impact with allied weapons fire".

Rommie would ensure that the special missiles would impact at the same time the next MAC round did ensuring that the battlecruiser would be blown to kingdom come.

The strike worked beautifully the cruiser was turned into a brief but spectacular fireball that took out a lot of fighters on both sides but there loss was well worth it in terms of resources.

"The Covenant ships appear to be fleeing" informed Seven of Nine who was monitoring power emissions during the battle.

I was surprised by this as it wasn't in the nature of the Elites to back down from a fight like this. I could only assume that they had been ordered to retreat. Perhaps news of the High Prophets death had already reached the Covenant leadership, if so that meant they had excellent FTL communications.

As the alien fleet turned to leave they lost another ship to combined weapons fire and left the range of the MAC stations soon after. The UNSC fleet wisely didn't chase them off as they were no state to fight if the Elites decided to change their minds.

Once the Covenant was gone I received another message.

"This is Admiral Hood to the unknown ship, thanks for the aid and the meeting you requested has already been arranged it will take us a few hours to organise landing clearance due to the battle until then please hold your position".

Beta detected their scans but it was doubtful that the primitive scanners of the humans of this galaxy would penetrate the hull.

"Very well Admiral" I replied. "I will wait until you have your affairs in order".

I closed the channel and ordered the slipfighters to be recalled. Quite a few of them had been destroyed during the fight but they were easy to replace.

"That seemed to go well" commented Miranda as she came and stood next to me. "and no doubt this UNSC was very impressed by this ship's weapons".

More likely they were more worried than impressed. I could easily take Earth's defences apart as they lacked shields and the only weapons they had that could harm were the MAC stations which could destroyed from a distance by the Andromeda rather easily.

Perhaps I should offer them some shields for those stations as well as the planet might make them worry less about what I could do.

"It went better than I expected in fact" I told Miranda "I hadn't thought that the Elites would simply turn tail and leave, its not in their nature to quit a battle like that and this is the second time they have fled when this ship is around".

I doubted that was coincidence and while the Andromeda was powerful it wasn't that powerful , not enough to make Elites worry in any case.

Why they had left was a mystery as while it doubtful they could of won this fight they still could of heavily damaged the MAC stations and destroyed a lot of the UNSC fleet.

Perhaps it had something to do with Earth being the only route to the Ark?.

Most likely I would never know and it wasn't a great concern right now. I had other things on my mind and much to do. I needed to seize control of the UNSC as quickly as possible and also transfer the Sith ships to this system so they could defend Earth.

Questions only the Covenant could answer could wait until they were defeated. Until the time the Prophets were in my custody and tortured into revealing their secrets. And if all went according to plan that day wouldn't be far off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Eight. **

**Underground Base. Unnamed Planet Mass Effect Galaxy. **

"This is bad, very bad".

Miranda's understatement seemed to sum up the situation very well and I couldn't but agree as the extranet programme ended.

"It certainly isn't good" added Jedi Knight Shan with her usual Jedi calmness "but is it as bad as it seems?. This Emily Wong is only one reporter after all and she has little in the way of evidence".

"Her lack of evidence won't matter" I corrected. "She's got enough information to peek the interest of other people and that includes groups that could make trouble for us".

"At least they are unaware of how much you really control" said Seven Of Nine who was attempting to comfort me in her own odd way. "From the news report and the other media outlets it seems that this Emily Wong is only aware of your connections to do Earth run weapons and star ship manufacturing businesses, she seems ignorant about your servants in the Alliance and Asari leaderships".

"True" I replied "but there's enough here to draw the attention of the Spectres who will report their findings to the council as soon as they have anything to report. But I can't imagine they will get far no alien Spectre will be able to investigate things to closely on Earth and there are no human Spectres since Sheppard is dead".

"Actually that's not true" informed Miranda "Ashley Williams was made a Spectre a few months ago".

That took me by surprise.

"How did that happen?" I asked of Seven Of Nine who was good at figuring out why things happen ,very fast.

It took her a few moments and several data pads to put the pieces together before she answered my question.

"Ashley Williams was made a Spectre due to our actions" reported Seven. "As a result of humanities advancement in military technologies the other Citadel races demanded that the Alliance decrease their fleet size. You allowed this because a smaller Alliance Navy would be easier to convert and because New Asuras is building warships that remain unknown to the galaxy. During the negotiations the Systems Alliance was offered several trade concessions in order to soften the blow Earth's economy".

I remembered that part but I didn't remember the part about their being another human Spectre.

"As I understand it humanity was offered the right to chose another candidate for the Spectres in order to 'sweeten the deal' as it were. Ashley Williams was the agreed upon candidate due to her service under Commander Sheppard and her part in the saving the Citadel".

How had I not known about this?. I hadn't even known there was a second human Spectre never mind who it was.

A thought then entered my mind.

A human Spectre could of discovered some of my plans. Spectres had access to resources others didn't and as a well liked war hero Williams could have been able to get access to restricted information via contacts within parts of the Alliance military that I didn't control.

That would explain how Wong had ended up knowing much. My converted were loyal after all and would fight to protect my plans but there was a limit to this secrecy. People could betray by mistake or two converted may have been overheard discussing me and my plans. Or perhaps even some computer system had been hacked.

Still however it happen I had to deal with this, but how?.

"Does it really matter?" asked Cameron. "When the Reapers arrive, all resistance will be crushed".

I didn't bother to reply to that. I knew that I could steam roll over the galaxies military forces and destroy anyone who stood in may way. But I had no desire to rule over a galaxy in flames. I wanted to control this galaxy not destroy it and Reapers would leave little in their wake.

But if my secret was out and the galaxy at large came to believe that I was mentally controlling so many VIPs it might cause a panic.

Also the secret services of the other races would likely send assassins and spies to kill me. In order to neutralise such a potential threat. And while I was protected and able to defend my own life, no defence was perfect .

Still I could stay in another universe most of the time that would make it tricky for the bounty hunters to track me down.

But that didn't really solve my long term problem which was that my slow take over had been partly discovered and my plans were likely to come crashing down around me.

I turned my chair to face my Harem and asked them for their suggestions. Given than I had been somewhat exposed I was now free to use less than subtle methods. Direct conquest was now an option and while I didn't have the forces to meet the allied fleets of the Citadel races I didn't have to.

"I think you should just conquer the galaxy" suggest Miranda "while you can just wait for the Reapers to arrive and have them as your fleet your still going to need an army to pacify worlds. And to get that army you can use the Collectors".

"The species called Collectors are insufficient for this purpose" argued 7 of 9. "They lack the numbers and the ships needed for such large scale conquest".

"I wasn't going to suggest using them directly" countered Lawson " I was going to say that we could use the Collectors to abduct the populations of Human and Asari colonies. Then the Collectors can modify them to serve as troops , who then can be used to garrison conquered worlds".

The idea of me becoming the Big Bad behind the Collector attacks on colonies made me laugh out loud. But aside from the amusement the idea offered it did have some merit. It was unlikely that anyone would connect me to the Collectors and they would serve as a good distraction.

Most of the average citizen of this galaxy would stop worrying about a possible mind controlling person taking over Alliance leaderships if the Collectors started attacking colonies.

Of course I'd need a bit more than that to keep people's minds off me. The whole galaxy wasn't going to be distracted by a few small settlements going dark. I'd need more to ensure that what progress I'd made wasn't undone.

"We could also openly aid the Quarians in retaking their home world" suggested Shan. "The Andromeda alone could led the Migrant fleet to victory now that you have upgraded their weaponry"

That would make a good distraction I had to admit but that war would be over quickly. It would have to be as the Quarians didn't have the resources or the population for a long drawn out war. So I'd need to start another war as well.

Perhaps I could do what Saren did, which was to build an army made up of mostly mercenaries and attack the less civilized parts of the galaxy. I could bring in converted troops from other galaxies as well as entire ships since the Andromeda could tow single vessels across the multi-verse in order to aid me in this plan.

I could build a large military force and wage war on the galaxy and it wouldn't matter if I won because it was only a matter of time before the Reapers arrived and when that happened I would sweep all my enemies aside.

Heck even without the Reapers I stood a good chance of winning given that I could control the Mass Reply network.

It would simple to shut it down and then take this galaxy, cluster by cluster. That might even be more fun than just letting the Reapers do all the work. And it would certainly give me something to do until the techno squids entered the galaxy.

I informed my sex slaves of my new plan without asking their opinion on the matter and started issuing orders.

"Miranda I want you track down Ashley Williams. Cameron once she has been found you take the Manipulator and bring Williams to me so I can make her mine. Seven I'm sending you to the Collector base so you can take command. You will began preparations to turn that base into a staging area for my fleet, the wreaked ships in around the Collector base will provide the materials you will need. Shan I sending you to the Halo Verse to command the Sith ships I left there to defend Earth. Make sure that the planet does not fall to invaders and continue aiding the UNSC in setting up its defences. I'll send some Asurans with you and Seven so you'll both have some aid in your work".

While things were currently going badly in this galaxy in the Halo galaxy things were going rather well.

Since the humans in that galaxy were living under a military dictatorship it had been easy to gain control there as I had simply converted all the highest ranking officers. This had taken mere hours as there wasn't much left of the human race in that galaxy any and every ship that could fight was already at Earth making it easy convert their commanding officers.

The people of that Earth were quite willing to join the Eternal Empire because I had offered technology to protect them anh through that a small hope for survival They felt much safer with the new planetary shields up and the powerful Sith ships in orbit (the ones based on the Harrower-class dreadnoughts) were a comforting sight in the SOL system as it meant that Earth was defended by ships not only able to fight Covenant vessels but actually win even when out numbered.

The fact that I truthfully claimed to be from another universe didn't really seem to matter as the converted believed everything I said and the average citizen didn't seem to care.

Not really that surprising as if your facing certain annihilation you don't turn down help even if it claims to be from another universe.

It also likely helped that my ships were clearly not UNSC in origin. It leant support to my claim that my ships were so powerful because few would claim that I was from a lost colony (which was a more reasonable claim) because a single colony could never have build such mighty craft that used such exotic weapons and FTL.

Or perhaps the humans of that reality were just more trusting of what they saw with their own eyes and the natives of the Mass Effect verse.

I was pretty sure that if a Halo was found in the Mass Effect verse was ever found people would be denying that it was a superweapon right up until it fired.

"What about the Citadel Council. Won't they take action if you attack worlds even if they are in Terminus Systems?" asked Lira T'soni my information broker who had been the one to bring this matter to my attention.

"I control half the Council" I reminded my Asari spymaster "I can keep them stuck in debate for a while and perhaps even have the two I control convince the others that they shouldn't interfere with the Terminus systems and also downplay my involvement. I also control the Alliance parliament so as long as they don't connect me to what the Collectors are doing they should leave me alone until I move into the Traverse and even then I can stall things".

The only reason I didn't seize control over the Alliance now was because I didn't control much of the military so if I had the parliament publicly appoint me Emperor while declaring Alliance was now the Eternal Empire, well people weren't likely to take that lying down.

And while I could shut the Mass Relays and use the superior Cerberus ships to take on the Alliance Navy piecemeal that would make me look like an invader and I just didn't have the troops to occupy Earth and the larger colonies or even some of the smaller ones.

I'd just have to wait until I had overwhelming force and combine that with my ability to 'adjust' people and then conquer the galaxy.

It would be a more messy way to do it and I'd have to spend more time rebuilding afterwards but that didn't really matter. In the end I'd still end up ruling this galaxy and gain the resources I needed to expand. This was just a minor set back nothing more.

"Your dismissed" I told the females in the room as they had waited for permission to leave.

I then rewatched the hologram to see if upon second viewing if it was any less damning but if anything it seemed worse. There wasn't just mention of my mind control powers there were to many details about it and the people I had converted.

No actually proof (aside from an audio recording mentioning me by name and mentioning that I was going to meet someone who needed to be controlled) but she'd used it well. People would pay attention, people that I didn't want noticing me.

I then realised that while my other concubines had left to prepare for their tasks Lawson was still here. She was standing still behind my chair starting at the muted hologram which was repeating the news report I'd just watched.

"Was there something you wanted Miranda" I asked of my personal assistant "Or are you finding it to painful to leave my presence".

My fuck toy blushed a little and I sensed that she actually didn't want to leave me but there was also something greatly distracting her.

"When you start over the galaxy will you target Illium?" she asked.

I nodded and said.

"The planet's mostly under my control so I won't need to bombard it or anything drastic but its a lawless world so I might need to send in a lot of troops to totally pacify it".

The former Cerberus operative frowned before saying.

"Then I find myself in the awkward position of having to beg for your help, master".

When Miranda said 'awkward position' she meant it, she got on her hands and knees, pressing her head to the soft red carpet that covered the floor.

"My sister is on Illuim, Majesty. I beg of you to let me bring her here she will be safe. Like me she could serve you well thanks to her gene mods. And while I can't deny you anything I'm sure that I could think up a few ways I could repay your kindness".

You didn't need to be able to read people's feelings to know that she meant every word she'd just said. And while she would gladly debase herself in anyway my sick mind could imagine if ordered she was offering to think up a few ways to humiliate herself and act them out all for her sister.

Family really is a weakness I'm glad I left mine behind me.

"I will fetch her myself and bring her here for you Miranda" I promised my personal aid. "You will be responsible for training her so that she can assume some of your duties. You will need help in any case as once the war starts your workload will increase".

Before Miranda could start thanking me I gave her a warning.

"And when I say that she will be your responsibility I mean it. She will be punished for her failures like you are only you will do the punishing".

I could sense her worry at that. My punishments were few because I didn't punish for minor things and most people around were converted anyway but when someone was truly responsible I took the chance to inflict great amounts of pain and humiliation.

Miranda might have to do such things to her own sister and this naturally concerned her but I saw it as a way of ensuring that _Oriana_ would be well trained by her older twin sister.

"Yes my lord thank you" said Miranda who got up a bit to face me but stayed on her knees. "I know I've already asked for lot but I could go with to fetch she's not going to understand why she needs to leave if I'm not that. Converting her will make it easy but it will go smoother if I am there".

I had intended to take her with me of course but I might as well make it look like I am doing her a favour.

"Of course you may" I said getting up and dressing to go out and even on a world were many taboos were more relaxed than elsewhere they would still attempt to arrest me if I walked around half naked.

I dressed and then popped over to the Asari commerce planet just in time to run into some Eclipse mercs. Its seemed that events were picking up pace this galaxy so I'd have to pick up mine as well.

**Nos Astra. Illium. Asari Republics. Mass Effect Galaxy.**

Turns out that _Asari Justicars__are a pain in the ass. _

_I'd discovered this shortly after picking up Miranda's sister as we'd had a run in with some Eclipse mercs. _

_It seems that Mr. Lawon (or whatever Miranda's father was called) wanted his youngest daughter back and some now dead guy (Niket or Nikat something like that) had been planning to make that happen with the help of a rather nasty Asari. _

_Thankfully for my big breasted assistant I'd been around with to deal with things and had killed (or converted when possible in the cases of Asari and Human mercs) everyone that stood between the Lawson sisters and the reunion I had planned. _

_Now with the a small army of loyal yellow armoured soldiers under my command I'd decided to go after the other mercenaries in this city in the hopes that I could get started on building that army. _

_I planned to have a cloaked and hyperspace capable Cerberus ship pick the mercs up and take them to Collector base once it was ready to start modifying my soldiers so they could better serve me. But to get the numbers I would need to even take a small colony I'd would have to convert a lot more these guys and likely a lot more elsewhere. _

_I'd also gotten the idea of setting my own merc group up as well using my vast fortune to fund it. Once converted and improved up they'd be the best merc group out there once they got some numbers on their side, and I had an idea on how to increase those numbers very quickly. _

_But for now I had to deal with this damn Justicar who seemed hell bent on ridding the galaxy of any mercenary she could find. _

_I wondered if this Justicar was the same one that appears in Mass Effect Two it would make sense given the timing. _

_I also wondered if I should convert her. An Asari powerful enough to take down a dozens of Eclipse __would be a handy tool to have around but it didn't look like I was going to get the chance. _

_Judging by radio chatter a gunship was being deployed to take Samara (assuming it was here) and I had to decide between converting more mercs or gaining the closet thing this galaxy had to a Jedi Knight. _

_I weighted the pros and cons a little before deciding. _

_The pros outweighed the cons. _

_A Justicar was easily worth a platoon of normal soldiers as not only were they great fighters they were also powerful symbols. If I had one in my service it would scare and confuse at lot of Asari. Plus if I was going to be the next Saren I might as well have my own Beniza. _

_Before I acted I dropped Miranda and freshly converted Oriana back at my home base and told the older of the twins to get the younger ready to serve me. Which included getting bigger breasts and a tighter outfit before being further improved by gene mods. _

_Yes as shocking as I found it, it turns out that you can add to perfection as Miranda (and her twin) still had a little room for improvement, if only a little. _

_"I will destroy you!" screamed an well armoured biotic merc as she attempted to take down the Justicar. _

_Samara was faster her biotics were better and more well practised as the merc leader found out as she went flying through a closed door. _

_I didn't have biotic abilities myself and saw no need for them but I wasn't willing to use my near-ascended in public so I aided the Justicar using my more subtle mental powers._

_Rather than convert the mercenaries she was fighting (which I couldn't while they were busy fighting anyway) I simple sent a quick burst of pain into their minds. Normally this wouldn't do anyone real harm but it was distracting and in a fire fight like this even a small distraction was enough. _

_The tide of battle turned in my favour as the troops under my control moved in and gunned down their freewilled counterparts. _

_Samara was naturally confused and when she saw an unarmed and unarmoured human she halted her attack. _

_I ordered my troops to peruse the now fleeing Eclipses. While I went to convert the Asari warrior. _

_Now that my powers wouldn't be noticed I lashed out at the Justicar pinning her to a nearby so I could convert her without worrying her fleeing or kicking my ass with her own powers. _

_The 'adjust' was harder than normal as Asari who live this long do so by being strong willed but I'd broken Matriarchs before it just takes longer to do and a lot more effort to pull off. But it is well worth it as Matriarchs have centuries of experience and knowledge to call upon, they also often command a lot of resources and command great respect. _

_Of course none of the test subjects I'd used had been that important as the Asari would of noticed if __such influential figures went missing and back then I wasn't as willing to draw as much attention to myself as I am now. _

_With the conversion complete Samara knelt before me and said. _

_"What is your bidding, my master". _

_I nearly sniggered when she said that. Seems that I wouldn't have to train this one much or maybe I had just overdone the 'adjustment'. _

_That could actually happen as while I was rather skilled at conversion I still didn't really understand it that well and it was doubtful that I ever would. But I hadn't wrecked her mind at least. _

_The other mercs had now returned having chased down and killed their former comrades now that they had returned I would give them their orders._

_"The Justicar is now in charge of you" I explained "You will follow her commands while you capture, not kill, as many Asari and Human Eclipse members as you can find. In a matter of days I will return with a ship which will take you to my base". _

_By that I meant the Collector base not my hidden underground one. _

_"There you will given newer and better weapons, and also receive genemods to improve your combat abilities". _

_Knowing the Collectors like I did they'd likely have cool cybernetics as well that could be installed (or would that be implanted?) aside these guns for hire making them even tougher._

_"Then after some training you will serve me in my private army as I conquer entire worlds and bring this galaxy to its knees!". _

_I 'adjusted' them again this time making them want to shout and cheer for joy after my very short speech was done which was was kind of cool. _

_"Now go back to your base I will see you again in a few days". _

_The former Eclipse mercenaries and their new leader left me in order to go and prepare for what was to come. They were going to spend then next few days capturing as many of their former comrades as possible before heading off for a new life. _

_So I also a few busy days coming up. _

_I needed to organise my forces at the Collector base and have the ships fitted with Collector IFFs so they could used the Omega Four relay rather than have such fragile ships risk a hyperspace jump that close to the centre of the galaxy. _

_I also needed to make a few trips elsewhere and arrange a few things so that I could have the resources to carry out this war. _

_So it looked as if I was going to be a very busy conqueror over the next few days, and with that in mind I decided to get started now. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Lord Edric **

**Nope none of that. I'm not doing Starcraft, not yet anyway. **

**God of fate **

**Yep I am keeping this going. **

**likeRabbits **

**Glad you like. **

**I actually didn't mind the Deus Ex Machina in ME 3 mostly because I knew it would happen because there wasn't another way the Reapers could be stopped. It also explained why the Reapers existed in the first place. **

**Anyway my idea to make the Deus Ex Machina less annoying was to make it rather unimportant. It doesn't matter at all really in this story because the AI controlling the Reapers is no longer in charge and the Emperor could wipe out the Reapers in a few battles. **

**So eh doesn't matter. **

**The whole stealthy takeover idea was good but its getting a bit dull now so next chapter we get all the action. However it did serve a purpose. With so many VIPs under this control the Emperor can stop the ME galaxy from uniting against him and take it over bit by bit. **

**Plus he got to travel and see the sights which is always nice. **

**The Emily Wong leak led to a derailing of Gothic's plans so I got to show how the character adapts. If things went to well it would be a crappy story. I like giving my character the odd 'oh fuck' moment. **

**I have plans for Williams. **

**Samara will appear mostly as an advisor as she has a lot of experience but she to will do some damage. **

**Emperor Gothic gets some action in the next story part his part mostly filler to be honest and a recap. **

**The Manipulator is just a plot device there's nothing much to say about it. I made it up and kept it simple. **

**Well what else was he going to do in the Terminator verse its not anything he did would really matter the whole franchise is messed up. He only went there to get a bodyguard. **

**What would you like to see Rommie do?**

**Well the UNSC doesn't really have a choice but to go along with the Emperor. It is after a military dictatorship and that dictatorship is under Gothic's control. However there will come a time when the war is over and then the citizens of the UNSC say I don't want to in the empire but for now there's no motivation to resist Gothic and every reason to accept him.**

**Yeah I'm keeping Stargate out of this aside from using it to gather bits of tech and resources. Due to all the baddies being beaten by 11th hour last moment saves it could all go wrong to easily if Gothic gets involved. **

**Well I like Seven of Nines body. Thankfully she's not that important to the story and won't appear much. **

**As for Star Trek well there are two many god like beings around for my taste. Gothic wants to be the big fish in the pond.**

**The Starship troopers book is a masterpiece. The film is okay if you think of it as like the Carry On films we have here in the UK. Don't take it seriously and it actually can be quite fun. **

**Star Wars will be conquered but its a bit much for Gothic right now. Its a very big place. I was thinking of replacing the books that Jacen Solo goes Sith with a proper Jedi – Sith war. It might not suck so much then. **

**Plus lots of lady Jedi to enslave. **

**Well I have trouble with explicit scenes because I never add anything to my stories that doesn't have a point to it. Even stuff that seems unimportant can later be shown that it was. The sex scenes don't so I have problems fitting them in. **

**That said I'd be happy to squeeze them in by making longer chapters but I don't really know what do with them. Its not like I experience with harems I have enough trouble with one woman at a time in my love life. **

**So if you have some requests please make them. I need more than these two people have sex but that is dull to write but if want a couple of the girls in this story to get wild in kinky ways just give me details in PM. **

**I will try and add more sex however I'll just need to think about it, a lot LOL. **

**Oh and its Rommie not Ronnie. **

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Nine. **

**Kamino. Star Wars Galaxy. Twenty Years Before The Phantom Menace. **

"Ah Kamino, the only place where it rains more often than the British Isle".

My joke went over the head of most of my Mistresses, only Miranda and her twin sister found it amusing as the U.K was still well known in their time as it had a major Alliance base and manyy Alliance soldiers either came from the U.K or had served the Alliance in that nation, thus the British weather was still joked about around the world.

With most of my harem in tow I headed inside and out of the downpour. I was greeted by one of the pale skin long necked natives of this world who took me and my concubines right to the Prime Minster.

"Ah Lord Gothic you have returned" greeted the PM of this world. "tell me are the cloners we lent you serving you well".

This world had lent me a few of its brilliant minds in order to help me produce the Wraith/Human hybrid warriors that would serve as elite shock troops when more normal men wouldn't survive. With the help of these aliens I could clone successful creations rather than having to grow them saving time and effort.

"Very well indeed Minister" I replied while sitting down on an oddly shaped white chair.

The tall aliens enjoyed making pleasant conversions, they were nothing if not polite but they also liked to get down to business. After all their entire society depended on making clones and while I'd had already spent large amounts of money here that still only made me a customer. At most I still just a guest in their home.

"I wish to make an order for a clone army" I told the planet's PM. "A small one, no more than ten thousand".

That wasn't a large army by any means but if was more than for my purposes given that it was easy for me to recruit more soldiers thanks to my mental powers. But in order to become a Terminus warlord I was going to need a small army in order to get started. As while I could convert people so that they would serve me I had to be able to capture them to do that.

A small computer appeared in the hands of the PM's assistant who began taking notes as her superior and I spoke.

"I already have a suitable template in mind" I explained "and while I can produce some troops myself I simply lack the means you have that are needed for mass production".

That was true enough. I already had some super soldiers ready to go but I lack a proper army. Also thanks to the Asurans I could equip thousands of soldiers easily but I simply didn't wish to waste my time training them.

If I got these aliens to do all the work for me all I'd have to do is time travel forward tens years and then pick the completed troops up.

Of course I'd still have to recruit more troops to conquer any major planets but ten thousand clones would be very useful and a good start. I'd be able to transport them to the Mass Effect galaxy using the Andromeda and thanks to the science of the Manipulator we'd arrive back in the ME galaxy just in time for the planned assault on the Omega space station.

"Ten thousand is not a large number when dealing with clones" said the xenos leader. "It would be far more most effective to produce more".

That might well be the case but money wasn't a concern to me and a while it was tempting to order a few more batches of clone soldiers I needed by my business on this planet ended before the Republic clone army was ordered.

I was already risking major chances in this time line by being here and I hoped to be gone before things went to far off track.

"My needs aren't great" I informed the cloner. "Its not as if I am planning to conquer this galaxy any time soon".

We haggled over the price for a while but not because either side needed to it was just expected of us.

Soon my business on this world was complete and I left only to return ten years later (as the locals measured it) to pick up my army which from my point of view had been ordered less than a hour ago.

I had a few more things to do before the war could start but I was quite pleased by the progress I was making.

It wouldn't long before I began conquering and enslaving an entire galaxy.

**The Halo Verse. Earth. **

Bastila was many things Jedi Knight and General in Emperor Gothic's armies. She was also in a lot of trouble.

The Covenant were once again attacking Earth, but this time with a much larger fleet. The five Sith dreadnoughts under the enslaved Jedi's command were hard pressed to defend Earth even with the help of the UNSC fleet.

The MAC stations were doing better than expected. The new shields were holding and the Elites were still trying to send boarding parties over even though the boarding craft kept impacting the shields and exploding. Due to the jamming the Sith style ships were boardcasting the aliens didn't know the stations were even shielded at all nor did they know what was happening to their smaller craft.

If things were going half as well on Earth Shan wouldn't be worried.

The planetary shields protected the blue-green world from bombardment from space and even attempts by Covvie ships to enter the plant's atmosphere from space. But the xenos had been smart they'd used slipspace (which operated by different rules than the hyperspace Shan was to) to jump past the shields defending Earth only to appear over a part of a landmass known as Africa.

The Jedi Knight/sex slave had been told about the Ark a place created by the Forerunners, an alien race that had one ruled this galaxy, and there was a device on Earth that would open a wormhole to this Ark.

It was very important that the aliens didn't get to the Ark. The Emperor had plans for the extra-galactic installation. He believed that it would make a good seat of power and even had some crazy idea about making it mobile.

From what Shan understood the Ark was planet sized. She had idea how her lord and master planned to make something that move about not only this universe but others as well.

But it wasn't her place to try and understand her owner nor to question him, her job was to protect the Earth and she was wondering how to that.

The fleet battle wasn't going to badly despite the Eternal Empire fleet being outnumberd even with the UNSC ships having joined the Empire she now served. The Covenant ships were carrying most of their leadership after all and High Charity was judging by the scans completely defenceless. This forced the more powerful alien ships to hang back in order to protect the mobile space station.

Lighter Covenant ships battled the Sith ships while the UNSC Mac cannons took them down. This had created a field of wreckage between the two forces further hindering scans.

However alien communications suggested that the aliens might not be overwhelming Earth because they were having problems of their own.

Two of the races that made up this group of fanatics, tagged 'Brutes' and 'Elites', by the humans of this galaxy seemed to fighting each other.

It wasn't a civil war it was more like gang warfare going on inside the city-ship that High Charity truly was.

It seemed that lighter covvie ships that had been sent to test the Eternal Empire's strength in the system had been crewed mostly by Brutes and had been ordered to go and die by an Elite. This had led to some infighting but so far nothing that would turn the tide in humanities favour.

Down on Earth this infighting was more noticeable as Brutes and Elites didn't fight side by side, packs of each race had attacked each other even when human soldiers were nearby. If it weren't for the xenos ships sending down more troops the UNSC likely would of won that war by now.

But sadly when the those two species didn't met they were slaughtering every human in sight leading to a lot of deaths.

At least that Master Chief was helping. The cyborg served well as a rallying symbol for the soldiers of Earth and had led them to a few important victories in just the last couple of days.

Still the VI on the ship she commanded from had calculated that the Empire forces would lose badly the Covenant got its act together and actually started to fight.

Shan was just hoping that her lord and master would come and aid her, she had no way to call for help as even the Force couldn't help you send an SOS to another universe.

The Jedi Knight tried anyway and even prayed to the Emperor as he was suppose to be a short of living god even if he never actually had claimed to be one. His power was undeniable however and anyone could save this world it would be him.

That was assuming however that he ever showed up. If he didn't well she might not be here for much longer.

"Lady Shan" called out an Asuran bridge crewer.

"What is it?" snapped the Jedi a little short tempered given the stress.

"Report from Earth my lady" answered the machine "An enemy vessel has left Earth destroying one of the cities. One of the UNSC ships followed".

"Kriff" she swore "There off to the Halo"

"Any orders?" asked the artificial person.

"There's nothing we can do without compromising Earth" realised Bastila "We will just have to inform the Emperor when he arrives".

Which would be soon she hoped. Otherwise things around here would go from bad to worse.

**New Asuras. ME Galaxy**

From my penthouse office at the top of the highest tower on the planet I overlooked the work going on below.

Harrower-class Dreadnoughts copied from the ones used by the Sith Empire based in the Unknown Regions could be seen in the distance as the Asuran workforce made one last check of the ships before most of them would be sent off to defend UNSC Earth from the alien threat called the Covenant.

This time however the Andromeda wouldn't be needed to tow them across realities as the Asurans had also nearly finished the artificial transdimensoal gateway, which was a fancy name for a modified Supergate that would create a wormhole to another universe.

Much like the Ori made Supergate the ATG was one way so another one would have to be built in a different part of both galaxies that would led to other systems that I controlled. You couldn't have two ATGs in the same system as it messed things up.

Quite frankly all this bored me silly I really wanted to get out there and start conquering worlds but I had to wait just a little bit longer as I didn't have the ships I needed yet. I wouldn't be able to conquer much and I'd lose Earth which aside New Asuras was the only planet of worth I controlled. I needed to ensure that Earth's safety and then meant sending most of my fleet and armies there.

Thankfully I was able to convert people so once I start taking worlds I would be able 'adjust' soldiers so they would fight for me.

I had planned originally to take over this galaxy slowly by converting its leaders and armies. I then would of waited for the Reapers to arrive and destroyed them before declaring myself Ruler of the Galaxy and Emperor of the Eternal Empire. By then so many would of supported me that this declaration would be fact.

That plan had gone out the window when famed reporter Emily Wong had exposed part of what I was up to. Thankfully not the parts were I was planning to enslave all sentient life but she uncovered enough of my dealings that I could no longer move around the galaxy converting people without being noticed.

I wasn't really that much danger but its hard to convert leaders both public and military when the media looking for so they can ask me why I was selling weapons to people with known Cerberus connections.

I'd also been investigated by the galaxies sole human SPECTRE Ashley Williams who had been a real threat as she'd been Sheppard's student and like he would have been, she could of proven to be a deadly threat.

But she hadn't been for long. I'd had her captured and converted. She now served me with the same devotion she'd shown the alliance and was one of the few slaves I had who though of me as a true god.

That might have something to do with the fact that she had unbreakable faith in me now. Being a religious person she just changed the focus of her faith rather than lose it. I didn't really mind as being worshipped was kind of fun I could see why the Goa'uld liked it. The part of me that was made up of Anubis's DNA was actually encouraging it.

The desire to dominate was a powerful one and even before I'd become part Goa'uld I'd like the idea of having people doing things just because I wanted it.

Thinking on that matter it was about time I broke in a few of my fuck toys. It would kill sometime until the fleet was ready and a few of these slaves hadn't gotten any attention from me due all this running about.

My pets were all here aside from Shan who was busy defending Earth like the good soldier she was or at least had become. Even Padme was here, taking a break from her government work ensuring that the Systems Alliance did as they were told. And Seven of Nine had to be dragged away from her work and forced to take a break. Not that she was relaxing much.

"This is turning into quite the little party" remarked Padme as I sat down on one of the many comfy sofas in this room.

All the seating in this part of the penthouse apartment faced the centre of the room. This forced everyone to look at each other and encouraged them to talk.

A rather odd thing considering this was all Asuran made but perhaps it had been put together in case I entertained. The Asurans most likely had just copied their creators designs.

Drinks were being served as my slaves relaxed a little, got use to be around each other in just bra and panties, and gossiped. Telling each other about what they were up to. Rommie seemed quite good at this despite being a machine and ironically Seven who was actually human once you took away the implants wasn't talking at all. She sat quite rigid her drink untouched.

Cameron was as always in the background seemingly not doing anything at all but I knew she was actually watching out for threats to my life. It was unlikely that anyone here would try to kill me and I was hardly helpless but as Cameron had said herself.

"Its when you least expect it, that they come".

Finally replying to Padme I said.

"Yes it is, and its good were not likely to get this chance again for a while".

Padme slid onto my lap and started taking to Seven trying to get the cyborg to come out of her shell at little while I thought about when I wouldn't get the chance to do something like this again.

The woman on my lap would have to return to the Alliance soon in order to make sure no one in that nation interfered with what I was going to do. Seven would return the hidden base to carry on her research, while Ibanez and Rommie would stay on the Andromeda. Cameron would stay with me of course as would Miranda and her younger twin, who were currently exchanging fashion tips by the sounds of it. To my surprise Ashley had struck up a friendship with the twins as they prepared her to serve me. I plans for Williams, something special in mind.

Padme moved a little while talking science stuff with Seven making me hard and even the former Borg drone seemed to be relaxing a little. I was surprised at Padme's knowledge of energy production but her planet was famous for its plasma deposits if I recalled correctly.

The former Queen of Naboo was a sly minx. All the time she was talking she was also slowly giving me a lap dance. An impressive display of multi-tasking.

Feeling horny I started playing with the senator's improved upon breasts which had been enlarged at my order.

As if this was some sort of prearranged signal conversation stopped and all my little play things decided that my actions warranted their full attentions. Anyone else might feel put off by being watched like this but I didn't care.

They were my toys as far as I was concern and you don't worry about your toys think when you start playing with one of them and ignored the others.

My empathy told me they were jealous for the most part anyway and Padme was feeling thrilled my attentions.

Not waiting to be told to do anything the former monarch removed her underwear and bra quickly, and then went for my crotch. I just loved how I could just use my mental powers to put females in a state of sexual frenzy like this. They'd all gotten use to acting like this an need little or no pushing from me. And it wasn't as if they needed foreplay I could get a girl wet with my powers so the Senator was already wet for me.

She started to ride my cock and I leaned back and closed my eyes enjoying her efforts while the others looked on green with envy.

They weren't allowed to have sex with other men in fact the idea repelled them as they were totally devoted to me so masturbation was a common activity for these women one they all indulged in and couldn't resit doing now.

I couldn't have them all fucking each other of course but listening to their moans as their fingers got to work was pleasing enough. None of them wanted to feel left out so they all stripped off laid down and pleasured themselves often looking at each other as they did.

It was a nice sight to behold and I wished for a camera but then I remembered that a couple of them recorded everything they saw and easily put such recording into video format for me. Not that I really had time to view such things but the perv in me wanted this on record.

Padme's moans grew louder as she worked to get her money's worth on this ride. She wouldn't likely get another go for a while so she aiming for a few orgasms at least. I helped that along a little by increasing her pleasure response making her nerve endings tingle despite the lack of direct simulation.

She clearly enjoyed that and drove herself further down taking more of my cock inside her while calling out my real name, which few knew and only they got to use.

She had her first orgasm right then and there.

Having already gotten herself off like the horny bitch she was Padme slowed down and changed her movements so that rather than just bouncing on my lap she was grinding into me by moving her hips backwards and forwards, which felt very good.

"Do I please you, Master?" she asked

I didn't reply verbally instead I sent a wave of pleasure through her body that made her cry out the answer for me.

"Oh yes!"

I grabbed my sluts hips and made her pick up the pace, she'd already cum twice now and any effects to do anything other than please me were no longer permitted. I wanted to climax inside her cunt and fill her with my seed.

She moaned more as she milked my dick begging me cum inside wanting to be used for my sexual pleasure. Wanting to earn the things I had promised her. After the life of wealth, power and respect I was handing to her was great indeed. She wanted to repay me a little.

I came inside her and she didn't move off my lap until I order her to get off me. I told Seven to clean my penis by sucking it and she did the job with more enthusiasm than expected.

Talking resumed when I wished it to and my whores listened to a few ideas I had about the future. The sudden changed from sex scene to planning meeting was unexpected but the girls got into it fast.

I explained my ideas as Seven of Nine kept her head in my lap. I explained that I didn't just want to conquer I wanted to build a true empire. That would involve massive amounts of effort from them and me.

This galaxy needed sorting out. I would keep strict control over my empire. And make sure everyone served.

We discussed caste systems. Labour camps. What places would make good bases of operations. And who needed to be killed.

Omega seemed the logical place to start. If I could turn that cesspool into a productive outpost of the Eternal Empire than I knew would be able to tame other places. Omega would be an experiment and a staging point for my military forces. If I could take it, control it and hold it I knew I would be able to take everything else.

Tomorrow we would find out if my dreams of an empire could be realised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lord Edric**

There's a Forerunner Key Ship on Earth?. I didn't know that I thought the one that you see in Halo Three came from High Charity as you see it take off at the end of Halo 2.

If there is one on Earth, Emperor Gothic should find it when he returns to that galaxy and scans the planet.

The sun crusher, why would I bother the armour is tough yeah but really hard to make and with phase cloaks and so many types of shields it doesn't seem worth the effort.

Might look into that later but right now Emperor Gothic needs to focus on troops more than anything.

And as he has a nova bomb (and can make more) other super weapons don't appeal much. Like any weapon of mass destruction the point of having them is that you never need to use them. Nukes work the same way here on Earth.

war sage

Thank you glad you enjoyed it.

douchiesnacks

It really is, isn't it. I didn't know I could write like this.

**meow114**

Emperor Gothic doesn't have the power back up being called a living god really at least not in the way the 40K Emperor does but he doesn't need to thanks to the technology has access to and he doesn't need to fight other gods.

But the Goa'uld get away with the whole being a god thing with nothing more than fancy jewellery and glowing eyes so at least he's far above that.

On the other hand he does have quite a few powers already and will gain more later.

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Ten.**

**Collector Base's Mass Effect Field. Bridge Of The Andromeda. **

The area around the Collector base had once been a floating junk yard. Wreaked ships from countless civilizations had filled this part of space once but now they were gone.

They'd been recycled for the most part to supply my young but growing empire with the resources it needed to expand. And with the space cleared it made a great place to stage the fleet from.

Looking over the display screen next to Andromeda's AI self. I took carefully note of the vessels under my direct command.

Aside from the Andromeda itself there were two Harrower-class Dreadnoughts here. The Asurans built them in groups of five but the other three had been sent to UNSC Earth in order to protect it from both the Covenant and an expected attack by the Flood.

Still I wasn't worried about spreading my forces to thin. A single Harrower-class Dreadnought had proved to be a match for the entire Citadel defence fleet so two of them, aided by the Andromeda, should be able to handle whatever this galaxy threw at them.

I also had twenty Cerberus frigates and a Collector Cruiser but the cruiser wasn't going to be aiding in the attack. Another ATG (artificial transdimensional gateway) had been built here leading to yet another galaxy. The galaxy that was the setting of Star Wars.

Unlike the one linking this galaxy to the Halo galaxy this ATG was much smaller as only the Collector ship was going to use it. When I wanted to move to the Star Wars galaxy I'd have a much bigger once built.

I intended to conquer that galaxy during the period of time when Jacen Solo would of turned to the darkside due to a well reasoned argument from a cyborg bitch whose name I couldn't even remember.

I'd never liked that series and planned to replace the coming civil war with a proper Jedi – Sith war which in my view was what Star Wars was all about. Good verses Evil. Light verses Dark. Jedi verses Sith.

But I was going to give the Jedi a true Sith Empire to fight. My Eternal Empire. Creating such an empire would take time so there wasn't going to be any invading of that galaxy for years to come.

For now the Collectors were just going to that galaxy to gather technology and study the native species. I'd tested quite a few races to see which I could convert but there were to many for me to test alone. The Collectors would gather specimens from many races and keep that at their base so I could test them at my own time of choosing.

The Cerberus ships weren't really needed but I wanted a larger fleet with me to give the impression of numbers. Also the Cerberus craft were more powerful than anything native to this reality other than the Reapers themselves. Hitting smaller targets like pirate bases and smugglers hideouts would be left to them.

This would at least free up my Sith ships to do the real work. The Terminus Systems were far from defenceless and were badly in need of cleansing.

And I'd be starting this cleansing with Omega.

The fleet battle promised to be short as the station itself was a converted mining outpost so its external defences ,if any, wouldn't be a problem. Nor would any pirate, mercenary or smuggler vessels in the system be of concern.

I predicted they would just run away at the sight of my fleet and even if they did try to fight they didn't have the fire power to matter.

No the real battle would be inside the station and it would there that my forces would be tested. After all Omega was populated by the type of scum and villainy normally found on backwater planets like Tatooine. Something I had confirmed in person.

Slavers, mercs, pirates, assassins and other gun carrying killers would with no where to flee be forced to fight my armies which would be outnumbered. I didn't have that many troops with me as most of the clone troopers had been spread out to help either defend new Asuras or aid the UNSC with safeguarding Earth.

I divided my clone army in order to make better use of it. I had ten thousand so I made ten groups of a thousand and called them Imperial Regiments. Three of these regiments were with the fleet, one on the Andromeda (which was large enough to carry thousands of people) and the other two were more spread about. I'd sent half of the clones to Earth as they were still fighting on the surface.

There was also half a regiment on each of the Sith ships with smaller groups taken from the third regiment could be found on the Cerberus ships but mostly still on the Collector base waiting to be transported if I needed more troops.

I'd taken the first regiment made up of exactly one thousand clones for myself and titled them Gothic's Fist.

The layout of a regiment was kept rather simple. Ten men to one squad led by a squad leader and a deputy squad leader as well in case the squad needed to spilt into two groups of five or to led if the squad leader was killed.

Each squad also had a trooper who specialised in heavy weapons like grenade and rocket launchers. And another squad member who specialised in a special weapon such as a flamer thrower or minigun.

All squad leaders answered to their company commander who was in charge of ten squads which equalled one hundred men and also they directly command the first squad in that company.

This meant that the regiment commander only had to order about ten men directly who each issued orders the ten squad leaders below them.

Not the best way to organise an army I admitted but it wasn't as if I had commanded armies before now, and this simple officer arrangement avoided a lot of confusion for me. Because dividing by ten is easy and doesn't require you do any real maths while you should be focusing on something else.

Thankfully the clones were well trained and adaptable, and had been able to organise themselves into this set up with little or no fuss. Plus the Asurans could easily supply what the troops needed now that they had exact numbers on record and knew what the clones required.

But the clone troopers only made up the bulk of my army.

Cerberus had its own troops which could of confused things but they were mostly used for black ops style missions rather than open warfare so I could keep them out of the same battlefields as the clones. And just have do things more.. questionable.

The Navy command structure was a lot more complex as not all ships have the same number of crewmen on board and most of the crew were Asurans who didn't require a chain of command like humans as they just didn't think like organics.

However as my Asurans didn't have issues with me like they did with Ancients they hadn't developed ego nor any desire to do anything other than serve me so they were quite happy (well not happy as such more like uncaring) with serving as simple crewmen.

This allowed the Cerberus personal to take officer ranks and join my Navy based on a system of experience that decided rank. This had a lot to do with the fact that most of them were former Alliance officers and once converted they didn't so much care about who ordered who around it was more about serving me and of course the empire I wished to create.

Aside from that I also a few hundred elite troops who were part Wraith and gene bred to survive things most humans couldn't. They were in many ways part insect so they functioned quite smoothly as a group with those converted by me being the strongest and thus in charge. They were also divided into companies but didn't have the military training and background of other groups and didn't work well with those outside their kind.

They existed not as soldiers but as organised killers. They went in and did there job, destroying all in path and were quite willing to die for the mission. So it was understandable why I kept them at the hidden underground base until I needed them.

The last group of soldiers under my command was a group of one, at least for now. Being a fan of Warhammer 40K and well as Star Wars I wasn't just ripping off the Sith when it came to creating and organising my empire.

Upon discovering that Ashley Williams had diverted her faith in God to faith in me as another sort of deity. I decided to turn her into the very first Sister Of Battle.

The Sisters , as the name suggests, would be an all female group acting not as troops sent on a mission but as holy warriors meant to fight in my name. They would be an odd mixture of crusaders, priestesses and concubines. Acting as not only as a force for destruction but they'd also spread a religion were I was to worshipped.

When not on the battlefield, or doing whatever it is groups of women living in a nunnery like to do, they would also be my personal guard sworn to protect my life and of course to provide me with sex when my sex slaves weren't around, because why the hell not have them on their knees for more than praying.

Williams was the prototype as it were. She'd been modified down to the genetic level becoming not only superhuman but also a women so gorgeous that if she strapped on a pair of wings people would think they were seeing an armoured angel sent from the heavens to fight the forces of hell.

Which was actually the effect I'd been going for. And the armour and weapons the sister used would add to that effect. White and gold power armour, armour based on that of the Fallout verse but improved with more advanced tech, made from kull material and with an inbuilt personal shield. Made her look truly both angelic and deadly.

I also given her a bolter which was such a powerful weapon that the power armour she wore had have internal dampeners installed so she wouldn't break her arm (which was difficult due to her enhancements) ever time she fired off a round.

The rocket propelled bolts fired by her bolter were so destructive that even Krogon died from one shot. One time a salarian test subject fired upon had been hit centre mass and turned into a bloody mist that took an hour to be cleaned off the firing range.

She also had an ornate power sword with a black and gold handle could cut through metal nearly as well as a lightsaber due to its power field. And it was amazingly light given its sheer size but was still heavy enough that you needed strength and agility boosting power armour to use it with any grace.

I honestly considered her to be my masterpiece and looked forward to the days when I had a hundred of her at my side. With cloning that was actually possible but I felt doing that would remove Ashley's specialness so I'd just recruit others like her or breed them in labs.

For now the one and only Sister Of Battle was at my side while I dressed in my own armour, a nice black and silver suit with enough gizmos installed to make Iron Man jealous. I didn't even know half of what they did as they worked so smoothly.

The armour was bulky enough to look intimating but not so big that it made me look lumbering and clumsy. It had an inbuilt plasma cannon on the left arm while the right hand was free to hold a sword. I also had a thick cloak on my back made of Kull cloth that absorbed energy weapon fire, that energy could then be used to recharge the armour's systems.

It was decorated with silver ankhs which was my empire's symbol on the shoulder right shoulder pad and the left knee pad while the left shoulder pad and the right knee pad had skulls on them.

The whole effect made me look a cross between Darth Vader and a Chaos Space Marine. Amazingly it worked I looked somehow regal and pants wetting terrifying at the same time.

It even had its own AI a new one created using Skynet and Commonwealth technology called Artemis. The machine intelligence appeared as the image of what could only be described as a Greek style war goddess who due to her complete lack of modesty had to limit herself to audio interaction with me so as not to be a distraction during a fight.

Artemis was meant to assist in battle by supplying advice and even helped moved the bulky armour by predicting my moves before I made them. This had taken hours of practice on a holodeck to get right but the end effect was to make me a walking death machine all would come to fear.

And that was without using my mental powers.

Cameron was also at my side, as always, but she wore far less eye catching armour hardly that different to a real Kull warrior and she only wore that because the disruptor ammo the locals used when fighting machines was quite a threat to her. Her personal shield protected her but required recharging and today was going to be a long day so the extra protection was needed.

"Everything is ready Emperor Gothic" reported Rommie's ship self.

The physical avatar of the warship was manning the weapons station while her virtual self ran the ship. The android would not be fighting with me today once things got close quarters. So both wore the black and gold navel uniform that showed off their legs very nicely.

"Very good, Andromeda" I replied "Order the fleet through the relay".

We could just jump to hyperspace and arrive within weapons range of the station but the Cerberus ships couldn't travel through hyperspace as fast as the Andromeda and the Sith ships could. Stargate hyperdrive was only limited by how much power you could feed into the engine and the Cerberus ships just didn't have the juice to keep up with the bigger ships which could travel to other galaxies in less than a month.

So this time it was better to use the relays which I could control thanks to the reprogramming of 'The Intelligence' an AI which only controlled the relays but also the Reapers. It had handed over control to me some months back.

This would allow me to have my entire fleet arrive in formation safely in the Omega system with little in the way of drift. I could also then disable the other relay in the system trapping everyone within that star cluster.

I couldn't prevent extranet communications but I could jam and disrupt them enough so that anyone outside the cluster wouldn't have much of a clue what was going on. And anyone entering the cluster, which I would allow, would find a Harrower-class Dreadnought waiting for it.

Any ships in the cluster could still flee using Mass Effect drive but that was so slow compared to hyperdrive that with the aid of Ancient sensors installed on the ships by the Asurans my ships could detect enemy vessels within the cluster and then jump using hyperdrive to ambush them.

With the star cluster cut off I could take it at my leisure while not being trapped there myself. I didn't have the numbers to fight the galaxy but a single cluster was far easy to deal with.

As I grew more clones and converted more locals my army would grow in size until it was ready to take entire worlds. Once I took some worlds I could convert people by the thousands further increasing my armies. More ships would be built while local vessels would be upgraded giving me the forces I needed to conquer the Terminus systems.

And all this would start with the Omega space station. If I could take it and bring it under my control it was just a matter of repeating that success all over these lawless sectors of space.

The fleet needed to get into position which took a few moments which were taken up when Samara walked onto the bridge.

Samara served me by not only offering her wisdom and her knowledge of this galaxy but also by training the Asari Eclipse mercs I'd converted. Rather than add the yellow armed guns for hire to my army I'd put them under the Justicar's command.

I had an idea about making the blue skinned warrior my chief inquisitor. She would be in charge of finding traitors within my empire and destroying them and also ensure that external enemies were dealt with ones that weren't a direct threat but could hinder me in other ways.

She was quite suited the job but wanted something in return. It wasn't necessary for me to earn any ones loyalty but it was best to help out those I needed most with their personal issues as in the long run it would make them better servants if their old lives weren't a distraction.

For Samara that involved killing the last of her daughters an Ardat-Yakshi.

I could of easily cured that Asari of her defects but Samara said that would only be removing a killers weapon of choice, she'd still be a monster with fangs even if her claws were clipped.

I assumed this meant that the Justicar believed her offspring would keep killing but just use different methods.

So I would let Samara deal with this herself.

"It is time my lord" said the powerful Asari.

I handed over the Manipulator which I wasn't wearing today as I wanted to fight this battle without it. My armour's inbuilt teleporter would get me back to the Andromeda if needs be. I didn't want to become to dependant on Beta anyway given how little I knew about her.

Samara took the advanced human made device and activated her personal shield which should give her the edge she needed to kill her child. This would be hard for Samara and she wanted to do this alone so all I could do was... well nothing.

I was a little worried about losing the Manipulator if Samara died so Seven Of Nine who was currently at the science station had planted a subspace tracking device on the Manipulator.

My Asari adviser was going to ambush her daughter in her own apartment do if the Manipulator left that apartment it would beamed back to me. That way I wouldn't lose track off it.

Beta took the Justicar away and the fleet jumped. Hopefully Samara would return with her mission complete before any of my troops boarded Omega station because after that things would get hectic fast.

**Sahrabarik System. Omega Station. Afterlife.**

Aria T'Loaksat peacefully in her usual spot even as everyone else started to panic. This was because unlike everyone else Aria had been expecting this to happen.

The self-styled Queen of Omega had been converted a while back and had served her new master well, and knew that she would rewarded.

Not only by being allowed to rule what Omega would become, which was a more well organised and important station, but also with other forms of power. She'd been promised gene enhancements that would not only improve her biotic abilities but also physical ones.

Her body would be improved and she'd live even longer than the hundreds of years she had left. Combined with the material wealth she would control once Omega was an empire station she was set to become one of the most powerful people in the empire to be.

Sure there had been sacrifices. The Patriarch was now gone and she'd had to replace all her muscle with Humans and Asari but that was no big deal as Lord Gothic had provided her with a few human males who were not only just the kind of enforces she needed but they utterly devoted to her every way.

Gothic had also promised to enhance her daughter as well meaning that between them the T'Loak family would be ruling Omega, well forever she hoped or at least the next ten thousand years as even near immortals die in the end but that was more than enough time to have her stamped into history.

Aria's guards were calmer than the crowd but more on edge but not because they were in danger but because they needed to protect Aria from a crowd on the verge of going nuts. Also if the Emperor's appointed leader of Omega died their lives wouldn't go on much past hers. So they guarded her carefully.

Looking over a data pad which was linked the camera's around Omega the Asari crime boss watched as her lord and master cut threw Omega's merc gangs as if they wheat before the scythe.

Armoured figures, some of which even looked like factory produced soldiers, were waging a war of extermination against any who resisted. At this rate the black armoured juggernaut who was certainly looking like the god he claimed to be would soon be here. She doubted the Blue Sun fools would slow him down much.

Actually judging by his pace he'd be her in mere moments and Aria wondered if was time to treat the boss like he was the goddess given male form. Him being a god would in her mind make this more palatable if nothing else as the idea of bowing before a man was as alien to Aria as the ideas of mercy and being law-abiding citizen.

This wasn't because she was sexist that wasn't possible for a person raised in a species without gender, no the idea of bowing to anyone repelled the Asari on a fundamental level. She climbed to high to be willing to fall now.

Still it might not be such a bad idea to get religion the xenos thought as she watched the man.. no a god she corrected herself kill a pissed off Krogan with a just a gesture of his hand.

If weren't for the fact that the armour he wore looked hard to take off Aria would be thinking about greeting him with the kind of oral sex that would put any human woman's ability to please a man to shame. But that would be a bit much as she was suppose to ruler of this place not a sex slave.

Not that she'd protest if he made her act like that not after seeing a Turian cut in half with some sort of sword wrapped in energy.

The doors to the dance floor opened and the black and silver armoured man with skulls decorating his armour (Aria didn't know what an ankh was but had she known she would of realised how suitable for an immortal to wear but was to distracted by the skulls).

Then Lord Gothic spoke.

"I am the Emperor prostrate yourselves before me and pledge allegiance to the Eternal Empire or suffer for your refusal".

The Humans and Asari in the room were converted during that short but effective speech and lay on the floor. A few aliens joined them more out of fear than any understanding of why they were being told to do this.

A few fools didn't listen, they never did.

A human hating alien behind the bar took out a pistol and fired. The music having turned off already the gun shots were deafening in the silence the broke.

The armoured female (or at least the white and gold armour suggested the female form) shouted.

"Die infidel!" and shot the four eyed xenos turning his head into a spray of bone, blood and brain matter.

Which surprised Aria not only for its brutality but for the fact that the idiot had a brain to be splattered.

A few turians followed suit but were smarter than the other alien, likely due to having some training, and ran while shooting making them hard to hit.

The female walking killing machine shouted.

"For the Emperor!"

Before expertly gunning all but one of them down.

This actually aroused Aria a bit as the human female was quite beautiful, actually very much so for a human and just as deadly as Aria herself. If she weren't for the fact that she was clearly Gothic's she might make the warrior the offer of a job and take her into her bed.

The sole remaining resister flew through the air towards the Emperor and floated before the god in human form. The alien chocked to death as if an unseen hangman's nose was holding him there. This had the effect of making everyone get somehow lower to the floor while begging for mercy.

The turian's neck snapped and the body dropped to the ground.

"I am Emperor Gothic, now ruler of this station. You are conquered people now, my slaves unless you work to become productive citizens and earn a higher place as part of the Eternal Empire".

Aria knew that she was already a very productive citizen of the Emperor and would never be a slave. She'd have lots of slaves but never be one. She'd die first. Despite being 'adjusted' she still had her pride.

As the armoured behemoth came to her that pride was shut up for a while and Queen Of Omega bowed on her hands and knees before a far greater monarch than her.

"How may I serve you master".

The Asari kept her eyes fixed to the floor don't daring to look up due to not only the mental pressure on her mind but also due to a natural to desire to survive.

The voice emitted by speakers in the armour make Gothic's other wise cultured voice seem more like a booming assault on her ears.

"You have done well my servant" said Gothic "now stay here until my work is complete. Once my troops bring order to this station you will have much work ahead of you as this place becomes fitting to serve me. Once things here are productive you will be given all I promised and more. But for now I have a gifts for you, raise and take them".

The last part was said more softly but the part everyone heard was that Aria was working for this Emperor and they knew she had been in on this whole thing. Even she hadn't been converted the Asari would now be forced to please Gothic just to stay alive.

Aria stood up but didn't look her new god in the eye. Instead she took the two devices offered to her by a white armoured human who looked like he'd come off a production line.

"The weapon is blaster pistol an energy weapon that kinetic barriers are useless against and will burn threw even heavy armour" explained the trooper.

That was true enough, the rifle version of this weapon had killed so many mercs regardless of shields and armour often with a single shot. This gun might save her life now.

"The small device is a personal shield that when in contact with your body will protect you from weapons fire and physical attacks, even indirect attacks like gas can't kill you with this on".

Aria felt a weight lift of her shoulders. With these tools she would be okay and her guard would remain loyal at least as they were still around her watching for threats.

The Asari felt gratitude towards her new god and bowed again thanking him at his knees. Although without the oral sex she planned for as he seemed to be too busy for that.

Heavy weight moved and Gothic and his armoured worshipper left to continue their mission.

**Medical Clinic. Omega Slums**

Ashley Williams led the charge into the clinic with flame thrower in hand. Her bolt pistol had run out of ammo and she didn't want to go back for more so she'd borrowed a flamer from a clone trooper so she could keep fighting.

Williams had never liked aliens and was enjoying burning them. She didn't hate them because she was a bigot, as they don't need a reason, but because aliens had ruined her family and because more importantly they were standing in humanities way.

So her mind she didn't so much as hate aliens as love her own kind to much.

That was why she'd embraced the idea of the Eternal Empire. An empire made by humans, for humans and would be run by humans with other races either destroyed, kept away or lowered to social standing they deserved.

Well she didn't hate all aliens to be fair. The quarians weren't so bad they were allies and no real threat, if anything Ash wanted to help them. And the Asari could be useful and were not that different from lots of human females, once you got past the no hair thing And the hanar were just comical really.

But the rest needed teaching a lesson.

They were either bullies throwing their weight around because they had big fleets or worse they were slavers doing horrible things to anyone they could get their hands on. So many had suffered due to First Contact War and the actions of Batarian monsters.

And today she was getting pay back. She burned her way into the clinic that might have been run by an alien known to Emperor Gothic. The man who was now the centre of her world had told her that he couldn't remember if he'd already dealt with the matter of the Collector plague or not or done anything to his xenos professor who suppose to have worked on the geneophage.

Okay so this meant that her god wasn't all knowing but at least he was trying. Also his lack of being all knowing (although he knew hell of a lot) meant she could make her prayers in person which was actually rather nice as she'd gotten some sex out of this arrangement. And more importantly her prayers really got answered if it the answer was no then at least you got the no to your face.

And all he asked in return for giving her a purpose in life far greater than anything the alliance could offer was to do just what she'd always wanted to do. Which was to make life better for humans and bring order to a messed up universe.

On the subject of humans there was one working in this clinic, helping aliens. This didn't sit well with Ash but he was a doctor and had that whole oath thing about helping so she just knocked him out. Before burning some more xenos scum.

Once this place was cleansed she'd go catch up with the boss who was leading an assault into Vorcha territory.

Battle Sister Ashley Williams just hoped that the cyborg slut could keep up and that she was looking after the person who was most important to Ash.

Her god. Her lover. Her everything.

**Omega Slums. Environmental Control.**

The cyborg slut as she was sometimes known was keeping up in fact she was the only one following Gothic that could. Ever since Sister Williams had broken off from the group to go cleanse the clinic (not for the sake of killing but to stop the Collector plague form spreading as curing it would take time) Cameron had been the only one at her controllers side.

The clones had spread out to check out locked doors and warehouses. They stopped to drag people back to Afterlife or another secured area that was being used for processing. Any who resisted were executed and their bodies placed on the funeral pyres.

The Blood Pack made up of Krogan and Vorcha were all resisting, and would have to be cleansed. Given the estimated 7.8 million that lived on this station the cleansing could take a while and the processing would take even longer but Gothic seemed to be helping, Cameron noticed.

In fact he seemed quite eager to help. Cameron hadn't seen her owner this happy since his last orgy and even then he hadn't laughed like this.

The Imperial Warcry of

"Burn, maim, kill"

was a popular one with her master today the cyborg noticed.

Of course Cameron had no idea why all this killing made the man she was programmed to protect so happy but she'd like to know and she'd ask if she ever got the chance.

White hot plasma impacted another Vorcha giving the alien the painful death Gothic seemed to think they all deserved. Cameron didn't know why this was, all organic life was a mystery to her but at least she knew what to do here and now.

These aliens were shooting at the one she was meant to protect so she shot back. Cameron's laser pistol was compact but quite good at killing. A full powered shot could reduce a human to ash, but to save power she was only firing shots strong enough to burn right through a torso or skull.

The combined plasma cannon/flamer thrower attached to Emperor Gothic's left arm switched the flamer, a setting the Emperor hadn't known about when putting on the new armour, and burned a few more Vorcha before cutting more down with a sword.

Cameron had a sense of smell, not like a human did she didn't really smell so much as analyse air molecules with a computer which feed results to her CPU. So the smell of burning flesh wasn't offensive to the Terminator. But she'd seen human react badly to the smell and she was suppose to mimic humans.

So Cameron started to dry heave (or at least mimic it) in front of the clone troopers before she remembered to override that as she while she did need to pretend to be human most of the time she didn't right now.

The Terminator spent a few fractions of a second watching the clone troopers do their work and compared her viewing to recordings taken earlier.

These clones were remarkable efficient considering they were humans and they seemed unbothered by the the work they were being made to do. Perhaps it helped that the Vorcha and Krogan were both alien and aggressive. Its hard worry about things like mercy and proper burial rights when people are shooting at you.

Would the clones later regret killing and burning these aliens?.

Part of Cameron's artificial personality was directed towards understanding humans better in order to blend in with them, so time permitting later she would go and ask.

A screaming Krogon came at Gothic from behind so Cameron took out a blaster pistol and shot the alien with bolts of red and white energy it was dead. She made very certain of this before once again catching up the boss.

**Omega Slums. Environmental Control.**

I had to admit this was fun. Much better than just running around the galaxy converting people. It was much more satisfying to blast aliens with a plasma cannon, or to burn them with fire. And when things got close quarters well that was what the sword was for.

Well all my converting while dull had served its purpose. I'd ensured that the Citadel races couldn't be united against me. Neither the Systems Alliance or the Asari Republics would ever do anything I didn't want them to (barring a major revolution by their lower castes of course) and as I controlled two of the four people on the council. I could keep the Citadel deadlocked if it came to any votes about stopping my conquests of the Terminus Systems.

By the time most people in Citadel Space realised that they were in danger I'd be to powerful to stop because the Reapers would be here anyway and under my command.

Until that happened I was going enjoy myself a little, kill some aliens and conquer as much I could. This way was so much more fun anyway. Perhaps Emily Wong had done me a favour. I'd have to send a fruit basket or something. But then again maybe she'd be better off working as an informer for me after re-eduction at my hidden base.

A few rockets had hit me but the combined armour/shields layers that protected me did a fine job and I hardly felt a things. Which was something my concubines would never be saying.

"Your Majesty, the Vorcha have shut down this districts air supply" reported my new AI aide.

"How long until were in danger of suffocating?".

The AI needed a moment to check that before she said.

"13.5 hours"

What really, at this point in ME2 you rush into a fight with the Vorcha in order to turn the air back and its turns out you have a half day to get there. Maybe the rush is about the cure and saving people I didn't really care about that.

"I suggest destroying the life support equipment, Majesty" advised the AI. "then your troops can seal off this area and leave the scum here to die".

Well that was a good idea but it would cut my fun a bit short. But on the other hand there was plenty of other things to fight not only other parts of this station but around the rest of the system too.

Plus I could go and fuck with Aria, which she'd hate but that would make it all the more fun!.

"Okay Arty" I told the AI using its call sign "Show me how to destroy the environmental controls and then contact my troops and tell them to fall back and seal the area. We'll let the Vorcha scum die from the lack of good, clean oxygen".

I blew up the control panels preventing anyone from getting the fans moving again and was teleported to Omega for some after work fun with that blue bitch.

That would be my entire day. Tomorrow there would be more things for me to kill and hopefully I'd get to blow more things up.

YAY!

Author Note.

Guys don't forget to check out my form. It needs people to post on it if I don't get my review fixes my update goes down.

I also need to ask a few things on it so go to my profile page and copy the link to my forum page.

Emperor Gothic commands you do it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Wage Sage**

**Thanks.**

**Herbert89**

**The start of this chapter is an Aria sex scene and a very kinky one, hope you like it. **

**Lord Eric**

**Gothic could go after the Key Ship anyway as it will land on Earth as its the Key to the Ark which the Overlord wants. **

**What ship in Andromeda? I need more details. **

**I see no use for the sun crusher its not really that important when you have nova bombs. **

**No need for giant robots yet but once Gothic starts taking entire planets you'll see some but they will like Warhammer Titans or maybe like Battltech mechs, oh no wait I could use that cool Liberty Prime from Fallout Three. **

**Douchiesnacks**

**Thankfully you didn't have to wait very long. **

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Eleven. **

**VIP Apartment. Omega Station. **

In an attempt to make me welcome the ruler of Omega, but only because I allowed it, Aria had put me up a very nice set of rooms she had put aside for the use of visiting VIPs.

Of course on Omega VIP didn't mean what people might think it meant. These rooms weren't for celebrities or other famous figures these rooms were Aria's business partners. The Queen of Omega ran a lot more than that station, she had investments in pirate groups, slaver gangs and drug cartels. And when people from those groups came to business with the Asari crime lord this was where she put them.

Now they were mine.

The contrast between these rooms and the rest of Omega made it possible to forget you were even on Omega the rooms were clean, well ventilated and mostly safe.

Normally I might take some time to admire this place as it was filled with the finer things in life as well art work from across the galaxy but right now I was to busy fucking with Aria to notice.

Well to be more precise I was actually just fucking her. An activity I had been taking part in most of the night as Aria not only did things my concubines didn't know how to do she was doing things they had likely never even heard of doing.

Currently Aria was doing a sixty-nine with her own daughter and that was one the milder things she had done for me.

Not only was the Asari willing to fuck her own daughter for my amusement she actually encouraging me to abuse her own child physically. Not in the sense that I'd hit her or anything but I wasn't gentle when it came to sex and my mental powers made it easy to inflict pleasure as it was a form of torture.

Both of the aliens however would be fine, neither of them were novices when it came to mind altering effects caused by drugs I what I could do was quite similar. Coming down of the high I had given them would be unpleasant but I wasn't going make this a regular thing so it wouldn't do any long term damage.

Thinking about it, it wouldn't matter if it did. I could just replace them with clones after all and the clones would be just like the originals only I would know they were different people.

As fun as it was to have these two hot alien babes commit incest merely for my viewing pleasure I'd have to leave soon and get back to work. Fighting was still going on here on Omega and didn't seem like it would stopping any time soon.

This station had a population of nearly eight million (well less now of course) and I only had a few thousand troops to pacify this place. If I was truly going to bring order to this cesspit I needed to start converting more of the locals and getting them to fight for me.

Samara had captured quite a few mercenaries according to the reports I'd gotten earlier as was still leading teams into battle to acquire more but if I didn't start to covert her captives she'd run low on troops.

At least the casualties weren't to high despite the lack of medics in my army. Given that I had beaming tech it was just easier to beam wounded troopers off the battlefield and to a ships sickbay. Why risk sending healers into combat when you could just bring the wounded to the healers in the blink of an eye.

While the lack of medics weren't a problem my army didn't suffer from not having snipers and demolition experts.

Well actually all the clones could use explosives and long range weaponry, they'd had years of training after all but the lack of specialised equipment was showing. Some of the clones had taken to using local weapons taken from the bodies of the slain. This didn't bother me but since I didn't have the logistics to supply heatsinks they might run out of ammo so I made a mental note to tell the Asurans who acted as quartermasters to start stocking parts and ammo for local weapons.

Still I wasn't to worried about all this. The whole point of bothering to invade Omega was so that my army could be tested and problems like these could be brought to my attention and fixed. This was why I was attacking an isolated target like a space station. It was easier to fix things like this when you controlled the field of battle. I had Omega surrounded, cut off from any reinforcements and I had enslaved what passed for leadership around here well before the first shot was fired,

Speaking of the leadership around here I had time to fuck Aria once before I really had to leave. I wanted to get as much use out of the blue bitch as I could because I was unlikely to see her again for a while and so I wanted to create a lasting impression that would make sure she'd never forget who her owner was.

The bed all three of us were lying in was massive, clearly meant for orgies in case Aria's guests had tastes involving large numbers of girls at the same time.

I'd kept the two females in a state of arousal all night and they were no doubt both sore and exhausted, their bodies just weren't meant for this much sex which was the physical sign of the mental abuse I'd inflicted on themselves

Sadly for the blue girls I had a taste for messing with people's minds. This sort of domination was far more satisfying than just being the secret ruler of so many. So it was no wonder that I wanted to rule openly, then I could play with the minds of entire worlds.

In my view it was this ability that really made me a living god. The near-ascended powers and The Force allowed me to do things far flasher than the Mule's mental gifts but they were by far less important in the grad scheme of things.

I rolled over and got on top of Aria sliding my dick into what passed for a vagina for this species.

(Author Note: I am assuming that Asari have a similar reproductive method to humans. I did the whole Lira romance when playing ME1 and Sheppard seemed to know what he was doing so I again assume Asari are built like human women aside from the hair)

Since unlike a human female Asari have no body hair which gives them very smooth feeling skin and I touched that skin as I began to fuck Aria. Aside from the scalp Asari seemed to be biologically like a real woman. Same sensitive parts, same reactions and same holes. Only you don't have to worry about them getting pregnant as there is no egg for the sperm to fertilise.

Instead the Asari do a funky thing that involves turning their eyes black telling you to embrace eternity and attune to your nervous systems. This somehow how allows to use your DNA to randomise the genes passed on to the planned kid.

Not that I cared about that much right now I was to busy getting my end away.

Aria's daughter (whose name I couldn't care to try and remember assuming I've ever been told it) reached in and took one of her mother's nipples into her mouth. Which made me wonder if Asari breastfeed their young. If they did it would explain the breasts.

Aria's hands pinched her child's own impressive set of tits causing them both to moan even louder as I fucked the older of the two Asari like she was nothing more than a sex toy. Which was what she pretty much was right now.

Picking up the pace as I had things to do I plowed into the Asari slut making her scream loudly, despite how rough I was being she was enjoying herself and I doubted this was the first time she been fucked like this.

Her daughter seemed pleased by all this as well and bit her mother's chest adding to the mix of pleasure and pain. Not for the first time over the last eight or so hours I had to wonder if they had done anything like this before. Perhaps one day I'd visit and ask before making them do this again.

Aria was to busy being pounded to return the favour to her brat so the younger Asari began touching herself as she switched nipples and started sucking again. The sheer amount of lust in the room made it impossible for her to do otherwise.

As I got close to coming I told the females (or mono-gendered whatever) to switch places so I could finish off in the younger cunt. Which gave the older of my two whores the chance to get some payback.

Aria sat on her kid's face and demanded that the brat get her tongue to work. Facing me Aria forced her weight onto her daughters face so she could use her hands to pull hard on her babies nipples.

The sight drove me over the edge and I came inside the alien fuckytoy and once I had recovered I let go of their minds and let their emotional state return to a less heightened level of arousal.

The two Asari simply went to sleep next to each other happy but to tired to even notice I was leaving. I decided not to let them be bothered and ordered to the clones guarding the apartment to let no one in.

I went to deal with my bodies demands for cleaning and nourishment. I didn't need much sleep these days but I was still mostly human so tonight I would have to get some rest. But first there were things around here to deal with and a lot more killing to get done.

Like yesterday this was going to be a very busy day.

**Star Wars Galaxy. The Outer Rim. Collector Cruiser. **

The Collector Cruiser was now ready for its mission ahead of schedule noted Seven of Nine slightly pleased by this state of affairs. She equally pleased that she would be going on this mission as well as part of her was looking forward to exploring a new galaxy on a voyage of science and discovery.

Now that she was longer bound by the Federations high and might morality she was free to pursue knowledge without Starfleet's restricting code of ethics. The only thing that would be stopping her from doing whatever she pleased was Jedi Knight Bastila Shan

Due to suffering from the stresses of commanding an Eternal Empire fleet for several days none stop while defending Earth the Jedi had been sent on this mission to unwind. While she would be in command she wouldn't need to much more than given a few orders. The former defender of the Republic would have plenty of time relax, further her studies of the Force and even get to spend some time in her home galaxy even it was actually an alternate version in a different time period.

Seven had originally been ordered to stay at the underground Cerberus base were many brilliant human minds were working on developing new technologies by combining the tech of different galaxies.

Such a project would have been simulating to the cyborg but part of the reason she'd stayed on Voyager was because it gave her chance to see the galaxy. Not for the thrill of it but because she'd able to learn more than she would have if she'd just settled on some planet.

Convincing her master to give her this mission had been rather easy. Seven had used her brilliant mind to present a series of valid reasons why she should be in charge as well as books worth of suggestions on how to make this ship's mission worth investing in even further. Not just because Seven wanted more equipment and assistants but because she wanted to please the man she suppose to be thinking of as a god.

Seven didn't think of him that way although she understood that from a certain point of view he could be seen as such but Borg have no use for gods so she'd appealed to him as a man.

For starters Seven's hand picked crew was made up of only human women and Asari scientists (along with a handful of other examples of female members of human like races taken from other galaxies) all were quite suited for the mission but she'd ensured that they were also attractive or to but it another way they were to the Emperor's tastes.

A ship full of hot and brilliant women is far more appealing than a ship full of Collectors when it comes to deciding how much resources to hand out so the former crew of this vessel had been separated from what became of the Prothans and then a new dress code had been enforced on the all female science and command crew.

Or to be more accurate the policy now was that unless special protective clothing was required no crew member was allow to wear anything at all. Showers were installed water ones rather than sonic and all crew members (aside form the Asurans who all took female form but just didn't shower and the Collectors who minded their own business) were required to shower three times a day all together unless occupied with time sensitive work.

Seven had wondered if she should go further and make other requirements like say making it necessary for the crew to have sex at least twice a day with a different person but her research suggested that this would not only get in the way of the worked needed to be but might also cause crew members to start relationships that could led to jealously if everyone was expected to have sex with everyone else.

Instead she studied the profiles carefully and assigned joint quarters to all crew members below her rank and paired women up with other women they should get along with. Then she altered the life support system so the temperature in the quarters was both warmer than elsewhere and then fed trace amounts of aphrodisiacs in to the air supply in that section of the ship.

She added what was called 'mood music' to each quarters entertainment systems and supplied ship issue sex toys.

The rest would be up to the crew.

At the end of the briefing after she had fully explained her plan for how the cruiser would be run during its mission she had expected Lord Gothic to agree to this arrangement due to his rather active sex drive and fondness for control over others but instead he'd just found the whole thing funny.

It seemed that somehow her plan had become comical when presented. The cyborg had no sense of humour so didn't understand why anyone would find her mission plan amusing.

Also he'd pointed out that she no command experience and this mission wasn't the best time to get some.

So they'd compromised. Jedi Knight Shan or Imperial Knight Shan as her she was now going to be called was to be Captain while Seven was second in command. Seven was still in charge of the science aspects of the mission however as second in command her ideas were put into effect.

Now that the mission had started Shan had taken command and would decide where the ship would go.

As for her mission plane well as the all the female nude crew had their ability to feel modesty lowered so the whole enforced nudity plan was going well Seven noted.

Even Knight Shan wasn't wearing anything, well aside from her belt which held her lightsabre. No Knight, Jedi or Imperial would be caught dead without her weapon on her belt.

"So where shall we begin?" asked Imperial Knight Shan as she looked over the 3D galaxy map that took up most of the space in this room.

The crew called this part of the ship 'the bridge' but it was more like a planning centre. The ship was actually flown by the Collectors on a very different part of the massive vessel but the orders on where to go came from here. It was Shan's job to decide what those orders would be.

"As long as we do not alter events in a major way we have five years before the Emperor commences his invasion" reminded T'pol."so there is no reason to go anywhere at all just now. Instead we should plan out what we wish to accomplish first rather than where we are going".

This T'pol had been taken from a version of the Star Trek galaxy very different from the one Seven had come from. This Vulcan was from what was called the mirror universe and so far less controlled than most Vulcans and even wore her hair like a human in order to hide the ears. Not something she needed to here but old habits die hard.

She also wore nothing but a belt but her belt was covered with a sash and rather than carry a lightsabre she sported a phase pistol and a wicked looking dagger.

On the Collector ships T'pol's role was to use her ability to mind meld in order to explore the minds of the people of this galaxy as well as to ferret out secrets and detect lies. She was also deceptively strong and a good fighter. Add in her physical looks and it was no surprise that Seven had hand picked for the crew.

This mission wasn't just about scouting a galaxy to be invaded via both exploration and study it was also about earning their place in the empire. This mission was a high profile one and Seven's plans to sex it up as Miranda Lawson had put it was about more than inciting visits from the Emperor, each crew member wanted to be noticed for their work and be rewarded for it.

Seven's long term plan involved getting her own ship that could travel the multi-verse and having it totally devoted to acquiring technology, information and usable resources. A bit like what Borg ships do only people wouldn't be resources being harvested.

Shan checked one of the data displays built into the wall.

"So right now is what's called the Swarm War, what does that mean?".

Seven explained that an insect race called Killiks were the cause of the war going on right now. Another alien race called the Chiss were fighting the Killiks and the galaxies main political power called the GFFA or Galactic Federation of Free Alliances would soon be drawn into the conflict.

"This is taking place in the Unknown Regions so it would be logical to avoid that area" reasoned T'pol.

"Shouldn't be hard to do that" agreed the Imperial Knight "The galaxy is a big place after all".

"Many planets are still undergoing reconstruction" mentioned Seven " perhaps we could observe this rebuilding to get an idea of the industrial capabilities".

T'pol agreed that this was as good a way to start as any while Shan thought that it sounded dull but agreed anyway.

"Very well check the computer and order a course to the nearest planet undergoing reconstruction" she commanded.

Seven and T'pol decided to start with planets hit by the Yuuzhan Vong early during their invasion as this would allow them to study how Vong bioforming was either reversed or how the locals resettling those worlds adapted.

This might not of seemed important to Bastila but she didn't care to debate the issue as it was time for lunch and then the afternoon group shower. Dozens of women would be soaping themselves up for over half an hour and if it was anything like this mornings shower then it was not to be missed.

**Sith Harrower-class Dreadnought. ****_Imperial Might. _****Sahrabarik System.**

Having sent the Andromeda off to UNSC Earth in order to help fight the increased Covenant presence I'd switched to commanding from the _Imperial Might _one of the two Sith ships near Omega.

As I walked around the bridge of this star ship I couldn't help but order the song Imperial March to be played over the sound system, but only three times as to many repeats of the same song would start getting on the human crew members' nerves which would effect their performance.

It felt so right to be in command of this ship and I knew that deciding to mimic my empire somewhat on the ones by the Sith was a good one. Of course I wasn't just copying the Sith I was taking ideas from many empires and adding them to my own.

An example of that was right at my side. I'd turned Ashley Williams into my very first Sister Of Battle and the white and gold armour she wore very much made her look the part.

While I would never venture to that science fiction setting as I didn't want my soul eaten by daemons I could still copy many of the IOM's ideas thanks having access to all of Games Workshops codexs and other background material.

With those resources it was just a matter of using the technologies I had to mimic the Imperuim's technology. So far the results had been worth the trouble of having to recreate IOM tech via this method.

I still borrowed from Star Wars a lot but with an almost endless supply of sci fi universes to exploit it was worth stealing some of their ideas as well.

Sister Williams' voice broke my trail of thought and using my empathy I could sense her eagerness to get back into battle. I'd turned her into quite the fanatic it seemed she dearly wanted to go out spill the blood of the infidel scum still on Omega.

Fortunately for Ash we would get to do a bit killing today but I wasn't rushing in. I'd been up all night and needed some time to centre myself before heading out. I was currently recharging my batteries by calling upon The Force.

I'd expected The Force to weaker in this galaxy as it was smaller than the Star Wars galaxy and had no history of any tapping into. But that hadn't been the case if anything it was easier here to call upon The Force and it seemed just as limitless and I suspected that was actually because no one else was actively using it.

Ashley's desire for action was getting more intense as was her voice, not that I was listening to what she ways saying. I had half a mind to order to my cabin for punishment since she was distracting me but I instead decided to indulge her and leave matters of the war in the hands of others.

The Fuel Depot in the system was still in the hands of some Batarians who of course weren't surrendering.

Only the Cerberus ships needed that fuel but as I was planning to increase my fleet size by capturing local vessels I would need the Fuel Depot and later the gas mining operations in this system.

The later could wait until I had more troops however. I couldn't spare the troops right now and the mercenaries I'd converted hadn't really boosted my numbers to the point were I form a new regiment that would take days.

Samara did have a few hundred under command now but they were all busy processing the citizens of Omega.

Converted Humans and Asari (of which were now thousands) were being shipped off to the Collector base for enhancement and re-eduction. They would form new regiments later but now I was still short handed.

At least I had enough Asurans to run and upgrade the Fuel Depot that was something. That place wouldn't require to many guards either as shields and weapons would be installed.

"Come Ashley lets go kill some trash".

I sensed Williams cheer up at the thought of doing some violence and I ordered the two of us beamed over to Depot.

I wasn't wearing my armour instead I was wearing my ancient shield as I wanted to practice using the darkside today and of course the darksabre I'd stolen when visiting the Clone Wars version of the Star Wars Galaxy.

The white light faded and I was confronted by Blue Suns mercenaries all either Turians or those four eyed gits judging by the fact that I couldn't convert any of them.

My black lightsabre lit as Ash opened fire with her bolter. In the narrow corridors of the Depot her bolt pistol was most effective as the mercs had little or nothing to take cover behind.

As it was impossible to fight side by side due the lack of space my Sister Of Battle went one way while I went the other.

Ignoring the impotent weapons fire I called upon The Force and boosted my speed. I must of looked like a blur of black as I'd dressed the part for playing Sith Lord (only without the bathrobe) and my dark blade span like a propeller of death.

Cut off body parts hit the floor while a high ranking Blue Suns leader found himself in spilt right down the middle his fancy kinetic barriers and costly armour providing no defence.

A Salarian tech begged for mercy but I ignored his plea slicing my sword across his or her torso without breaking stride.

It seemed that I'd entered some sort of engineering section as non of this lot were mercs although they were armed with pistols.

They didn't beg for mercy because what would be the point. I didn't have much mercy in me any more. I might wipe these species out but they didn't matter as individualizes to me and as I wanted this place for myself they had to go.

"Please, please don't" begged another alien "I'll serve your empire, I'll do anything you want!"

Huh they must know this system being conquered not just raided. And while I couldn't convert everyone there was no reason not to employ these aliens in some fashion and I would need someone to help run this station.

"Fine" I told the xenos "behave yourself and this Depot is yours".

The moment I turned my back I sensed danger and span on the spot. The ungrateful had just shot me in the back. Bloody coward.

Using my darkside power I Force Chocked the green skinned fool until I felt his life ebb away. I dropped the body and moved on the rush from all this killing was always fading so I needed to take more lives in order to feed my growing darkside power.

And there were plenty more lives to take.

Ducking and rolling the rocket went over my head and blew behind me. I'd never been any danger even if the rocket had hit me the shield would protect me but as I was fighting Sith style I moved with meaning to out of the way of danger.

Another rocket was fired and I pushed out with the power called Force Push which denoted the rocket between me and whoever was firing it. I ran forward blade spinning and cut the both the weapon and user in half.

However there were two heavy weapon specialists so I did end up getting hit by a rocket. The look on the faces of some of those aliens when the saw the rocket so nothing at all was priceless.

That was the aliens ran. Sadly for them they ran into Sister Williams. And then stopped moving at all.

The Depot was big place but had little in the way of internal space. Between us we'd already covered quite a bit of this place it seemed and Ash was killing as fast as I was despite not being able to run very fast.

"Good work Ashley" I complemented

"Thank you, majesty" she replied her voice filled with the pride she felt. "I'm sure earning my paycheck".

Well she didn't really get paid, everything she needed was provided for by the Asurans whose ever expanding industry meet my needs thanks to their careful planning.

I'd have to set some sort of currency of course people needed paying in order to feed themselves. I'd have to get some experts on that because at this rate I'd need a economy soon and I had no idea how to set one up.

"You know you don't get paid for doing this" I reminded Ash "your a nun with a gun not a soldier".

Thankfully she wasn't a material girl as she'd spent her adult life in the army and was use to having resources provided to her rather having to buy things.

"But all girls like to shop" she said with humour in her voice "do I at least get some allowance".

What was I, her dad?.

"I'll set something up when we visit somewhere with stores and we don't feel the need to kill the locals" I promised.

She was suppose to be a mother superior to a load of holy warriors not a teenager looking for pocket money.

Any chiding about this would have to wait as I could sense very upset aliens heading this way. Directing my concubine in the right direction she went to deal with them while I went looking for more prey.

Job was only halfway done time to get back to work.

**Halo Galaxy. SOL System. High Charity. Forerunner Keyship.**

"Brutes to right of me, Elites to the left, Prophets in front of me...

The butchering of the classic poem Charge Of The Light Brigade was interrupted when Rommie the android avatar of the ship Andromeda requested silence as a mission of assassination was time for a poetry reading.

Rommie led the UNSC special ops personal through the corridors of High Charity. This was a dangerous part of the mission and the worst time for a nervous soldier to start acting up. Cloaked they might be but that didn't stop anyone from hearing them.

Sneaking ahead Rommie and her back up team of four ODSTs made their way past the Brute guards were more focused on look for Elites than humans as tensions between the two races were reaching the point where things would go from disorderly to a civil war.

Knowing this Rommie had calculated that if the Brutes (who had just replaced the Elites as the Prophets protectors) failed in this duty then the Elites would use this excuse to try and remove the Brutes from what was their rightful place by force. Even if they didn't tensions were so high that this would just be spark that started the fire.

Of course aliens didn't always react to things like humans did but really Rommie didn't even think they would have to even succeeded in killing one of the High Prophets to lit this fire. Just the idea that the Brutes had allowed humans (and one of their machine allies) near a Prophet should do the job.

Never the less Rommie intended to complete this mission and get her team home. A cloaked puddle jumper was at a nearby dock waiting to give them a quick exit and she intended to take it.

Her team was now in some sort of audience chamber where a Prophet, an old one if she was any judge, was talking to a few Elites. Translation software software told Rommie that the small alien was trying to assure these Elites that the Brutes would not be allowed to replace the Elites as the military might of the Covenant. The Elites did not seem to be convinced by what their leader was assuring.

Softly Rommie spoke.

"Take out the Elites I will deal with the Brute guards, do not let the Prophet escape we need his death to be public".

After spotting a energy sword on the belt of an Elite, the android had come up with a new plan. If his Prophet were to die by an Elite weapon and no humans were seen to be involved then the Prophets would feel threatened and order the Brutes to destroy the Elites.

If a civil war started. Humanity in this galaxy would have some breathing room, time to do more than fight.

The UNSC soldiers opened fire with their laser weapons which were gifts from the Emperor to his new subjects. The laser rifles were powerful weapons and burned holes threw the Elites who had no time to switch on their shields.

Those laser burns would prove that humans killed these Elites but figuring out what really happened here would take time as Rommie planned to confuse the situation further. By the time an investigation was done it would be to late to stop the fighting.

The Brutes tried to do something but Rommie's force lance opened up and in an impressive display of marksmanship gunned down the Brutes with head shots that utterly destroyed their fancy new hats.

The Prophet at once went into a panic and tried to flee for his life but hadn't been prepared for an attack. He was dragged off his throne and pinned down by two of UNSC soldiers.

Spying a large window that allowed a view of the Forerunner Keyship the Emperor desired for himself. Rommie's plan was altered again.

Picking up an energy sword she switched it on drove it into the body of the Prophet deep enough that it stuck and then used a plasma grenade to break open the window which surprisingly made of glass.

She threw the Prophet out of the window but couldn't check to see where it landed. She knew it would be seen the window smashing would ensure that.

"Were leaving" she ordered and the team cloaked themselves once more before fleeing.

Had they stuck around they would have seen the Covenant Civil War start the moment the Prophet of Truth's body hit the ground.

Elite blamed Brute. Brute blamed Elite. And Mercy ordered the Brutes to wipe out the Elites not that the order mattered as the civil war had already started.

Humanity would have more time and no was now up them to see if they could make good use of it. Hopefully the Eternal Empire would be the ally it promised to be.

If it turned out not to be well this respite wouldn't mean much and humanity in this galaxy would be still be doomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**War Sage. **

**Glad you liked it. **

**Lord Eric**

**I think you mean the _Pax Magellanic which was a gold version of Andromeda. The ships AI didn't fire a nova bomb she ejected the slipstream drive which turned the planet the Commonwealth crew were fighting on into an asteroid belt. _**

**_I'll add the Pax to Emperor Gothic's fleet and make it like the Andromeda so it can go on missions to another universe for something I have in mind._**

**_The 90's were good for sci fi. _**

**_I wasn't thinking of going after any Jaffa as they aren't good fighters. I suppose I could have Gothic simply clone Carter so as not to mess up that galaxies fragile series of events. _**

**_I've had much longer reviews. My record for answering them is four pages so far._**

**_Selias_**

**I heard about that hurricane glad you didn't lose more than just your power, it must of been quite scary. Stuff like that makes me glad I live on a small island that only has to worry about to much rain or not enough. **

**The True Sith don't exist during the time period Gothic plans to invade. He will instead be facing the One Sith and the Sith Tribe living on Kesh. They will be a threat to Emperor Gothic although a lot of them will join his empire. **

**Herbert89**

**Yeah I did check the name as I have the Mass Effect books but I didn't use the name to show that Gothic doesn't see those he doesn't have use for as important enough to be worth learning about. Aria is important as she has her uses her kid was just a toy to be played with and not a person. **

**Maben00**

**Glad you like it and don't worry I'm not were near done yet. **

**Anyway folks here is the update. The Quarians feature heavily in this chapter.**

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Twelve. **

**Sith Harrower-class Dreadnought. **_**Imperial Might**__. _**Sahrabarik System.**

**As part of my galactic conquest battle plan the Mass Relay in this system was allowing ships to enter but not to leave, that along with the heavy jamming of extranet communications meant that no one outside this star cluster had a clue what was going on. This was important as it limited information about me and created fear.**

**A few ships had come along to investigate and found themselves now under my control as kinetic barriers did nothing to stop to prevent Cerberus troops from beaming over and seizing those vessels. **

**But the lack of man power my young empire suffered from was yet again making it difficult to progress my plans. There simply weren't Cerberus operatives to run all these ships so a few had been sent to the Collector base for upgrading then mothballing.**

**Still I was making some progress. I'd been able to covert thousands of people over the last week or so and while it took time to arm and amour them very few people who lived on Omega didn't know how to fire a weapon. **

**Yet the only ones suited for more than guard duty and keeping order while others were processed were the mercenaries. They were under Samara's command and currently she was having them slowly clear out Omega section by section. This was dangerous work as they were still trying to clear out the Vorcha and the Krogan living on those parts of the station. Neither species was going to surrender so it would be a fight every step of the way. **

**At least this freed up some of the clone troopers for the more important work. I had three regiments of clones in this system and they were doing quite well. The Blue Sun presence had almost been wiped out on Omega and only a few groups still resisted on the fuelling stations on Imorkan. **

**The gas giant Imorkan was the main source of helium-3 which was what the locals for fuel. Criminal carters ran these fuelling stations as well as the layover stations that serviced mostly pirate and smuggler groups. **

**I'd had a few of each destroyed as an example to the others and they'd surrendered fast. So far they were behaving themselves but given I had warships in the system that wasn't surprising. I'd have to do something permanent about them or as soon as my forces left Sahrabarik (assuming that ever happened) they'd stop doing as they were told. **

**If my Cerberus ships hadn't need the fuel such places supplied I'd of destroyed them all. But that wasn't a good option and I didn't have the manpower to keep control of Imorkan other than by the threat of mass drivers. **

**Perhaps once Omega was in order I could turn my eye to...**

**"Majesty a large fleet has just entered the system" informed one the human crew of this ship. **

**Who had been foolish enough to come here then? Whoever they were they wouldn't last long, anything less then entire Turian navy wouldn't be a match for the two Dreadnoughts I had in system. And even then they have to be packing nukes.**

**Not that a large space battle would be easy for me right now as while my Sith ships were a match for entire Citadel fleets my other vessels were not. The Cerberus controlled ships might be more advanced than anything the natives of this galaxy could produce (aside from the Reapers) but I had a limited number of them. Worse a good third of my entire army was either on Omega or the Fuel Depot. If they were destroyed that would force me to spend months more rebuilding before I resume my conquering of the galaxy. **

**"Who are they?" I asked. **

**"Its the Quarian Migrant Fleet, majesty" reported the Cerberus operative "judging by the sheer amount of ships heading our way I'd say it was all of them". **

**Wait that was fifty thousand vessels. It would take days to bring that many ships here via the Mass Relay. Why the hell were taking that sort of risk?. They were gambling their entire race by coming here. **

**Then I remembered that a few Quarians had been found on Omega and since the Migrant Fleet was allied to my empire I'd sent them home with a few gifts so their pilgrimages would be completed. So naturally the Flotilla would know who was attacking this system but that didn't explain why they were here. **

**"We are being hailed by the Admiralty Board!" called out one of the Asurans on the bridge. **

**Asurans rarely shouted but this was a large bridge and the voice carried meaning everyone now knew whose fleet had just entered the system. **

**"I'll take it in my day cabin" I informed the communications officer "order our ships to stand down, they are to leave our visitors alone".**

**The day cabin was a room near the bridge that the highest ranking officer on board used as an office. And while the ship was Sith is design it had been built by Asurans so the cabin was quite Spartan in that it had little filling it other than the needed equipment. **

**The equipment included a holopad which unlike the local equivalent displayed crystal clear images as it was based more on the Ancient tech the Asurans copied than the Star Wars technology real Harrower-class Dreadnoughts came with. **

**I activated the device and saw an 3D image of the Admiralty Board which was pretty much what passed for Quarian military leadership. **

**Five Admirals, all of which I'd met before had been waiting to speak to me. Whatever had brought them here better be good.**

**"Lord Gothic our apologies for not calling ahead but something seems to be jamming our communications and our scout ships are other occupied" said one of the female Admirals. **

**Since I hadn't been prepared for this little chat I hadn't had the time needed to learn their names. My memory was a lot better than it use to be but there was so much to keep track of this galaxy and so little details often escaped me. But I supposed it didn't matter, these weren't my friends they were just the leaders of a race allied to me. **

**"I have this cluster cut off from the rest of the galaxy" I informed "your scout ships wouldn't of been able to report back anyway as the relay won't let you out of this cluster until I allow it". **

**I sensed shock. **

**"You can control the Mass Relays!" half screamed a male admiral.**

**"Yes" I replied "I discovered that the entire network was actually under the control of an AI. I've since then had that AI reprogrammed to serve me. If I wished I could disable the whole network but that would serve no purpose right now". **

**I sensed that they actually believed me which meant the weak conversion I'd done to them was holding. But also because the Quarians had seen the technology I commanded a lot closer than other races. I'd gifted them devices that would seem like magic to their children, this had a least made them more opened minded about my true nature. **

**"If you truly can control the relays this could be of big help to us" realised a male admiral with a far disciplined mind than the others.**

**"Perhaps we should get to the matter at hand" suggested the other female Admiral who if I remembered right was Tali's aunt or at least family friend which meant the male who'd remained silent so far was likely Tail's dad.**

**"And what matter would that be?" I inquired. **

**"As I'm sure you remember we are planning to retake our home world from the Geth" reminded one of the Board's male members. "and the terms of our alliance say that your empire would support the ****coming war by supplying resources and even having your warships fight along aside ours". **

**"The time has come to honour that deal" added Admiral Shala'Raan whose name had just popped into my head. **

**I'd met her before during the treaty signing, she'd supported the treaty even while not truly believing I'd actually attack the Geth with them because the technology and resources I'd offered were the risk of opening up to an outsider. After her conversion things had gone smoother. **

**"If your going to attack the Geth now you picked a bad time" I told the leaders of the largest fleet in the galaxy. "My forces are tied up pacifying Omega". **

**Their timing sucked in my opinion. **

**"We're not going to attack any time soon" corrected one of the high ranking alien officers "for now we simply wish for to honour your commit to help prepare for the battles ahead".**

**I'd already given them quite a bit really. Not so much in terms of raw resources as they were able to supply their own but the technology I'd handed over to them was worth so much that the Citadel races would attack the entire Flotilla just to get their hands on part of what I'd handed over. **

**"Prepare how" I asked. **

**"This system would make an excellent staging area for the retaking of our home world despite its distance from the Veil. It has the gas mining stations and there are plenty of resources still left untapped in the asteroid belt". **

**"We're also interested in Omega station" reviled Tali's farther telling me the real reason they were here. "its large enough to house more than half our civilian population which will free more ships for combat. We won't have to risk our entire population if there here protected by your vessels". **

**Upon hearing this I wanted to reach out with The Force and do my impression of Darth Vader by chocking the life out them. But I didn't have the control that would require, yet. **

**Also killing the five Quarians would actually destroy the control I had over this race. The five aliens trusted me due to being converted by they were also loyal to their people and the dream of retaking what the Geth had stolen from them. **

**I could easily remove these feelings but I think that the millions of people under their command would notice their leaders acting so strange and just end up replacing them. Still it was sign of how good my conversion was that they were willing risk their entire species because they believed in me.**

**Still it was somewhat annoying at time. Controlling the feelings of others gave you power over them but it wasn't absolute. Well not unless you altered their emotional states to the point were they felt not only loyalty and trust but also total devotion. I rarely did that unless it was to a person I'd end up spending time alone with as it took to much mental energy to convert groups to that level and the results were far more noticeable to others. **

**The nature of my powers meant that the more I mastered them the more I could convert but using them also became more complex.**

**In the end I decided not to kill them or mess with their minds further instead I gave what they were asking some thought.**

**The Quarians wanted this system for themselves and had good reasons for it and I had no real reason not to let them. After all I didn't have the millions of people required to fully make use of Omega nor did I even the manpower needed to maintain the place, at least not without creating a lot more Asurans which was risky because while an Asuran rebellion was nearly impossible nothing was ever totally impossible. So with that in mind I did want to limit their numbers some what. **

**I wanted Omega as well but did I really need all of it given that the Collector base a quick trip through the rely?. **

**Thinking about this further the Quarians might be able to help. I needed skilled people to run the Fuel Depot, Omega and the fuelling stations at the system's gas giant. They could provide just I what I needed, when I needed it. Which why they were here of course, they knew I needed them. **

**After they'd given me some time to think they finished making their offer.**

**"We don't expect you to just hand over this system but we are also aware that your forces have not yet pacified it. Your ships are powerful but you lack the troops needed to fully control Omega. With the aid of Quarian Marines Omega could be brought into your empire much more quickly".**

**I made a mental note to remind my troops about classified informed. Some one had been lose lipped around the Quarians I sent back to their fleet. **

**"And its not as if all our civilians would be staying on Omega for to long, most will leave assuming we take back the home world" added Shala'Raan " we could even come to an arrangement to assign some of our technicians to stay station on a more permanent basis. At least until our people are home and have rebuilt our world".**

**The Quarian side of the deal we'd drawn up was that they would supply me with me a number of tech specialists in order to help maintain the native infrastructure my empire would use. They never be able to provide me with a fraction of the engineers I need but it would be a great help as it would mean that I wouldn't have to spread the Asurans to thinly and nor would I be totally reliant on one race to keep my empire running. **

**They'd be leading my empire's technician caste one day and be forced to spend their lives doing basic maintenance but it was a small price to pay for my help in turning them from a race of space gypsies into a true galactic power. **

**Many Quarians would of sold me their souls for a lot less than what I was going to help make happen. **

**"If your willing to help take this system you can stay in it" I decided at last. "as long as my forces can make use of the facilities here I see no reason why you wouldn't run them". **

**"Thank you Lord Gothic" said a few of them. **

**"We also have an idea on how we can bring the Quarian people closer to the empire we will one day join" said Tail's dad whose name still escaped me. "A few of our Captains were looking through humanities historic and cultural records. They discovered that human leaders have in the past arranged marriages in order to cement alliances". **

**"We have no princesses to speak of "added Tail's 'aunt' "but...". **

**They paused for a moment before another Admiral tried to explain. **

**"Were a proud people Lord Gothic and it doesn't sit well with us to ask and receive so much without giving something back but all we really have are our ships and each other. So when we discovered that ruling human families tended to marry off daughters as part of forging alliances we discussed the issue and decided an arranged marriage between Tali'zora and yourself would as said cement this alliance". **

**If I'd been eating or drinking at this point and I would of chocked . **

**"That would be the same Tali'zora who fought the Geth at the Citadel?" I wished to know. **

**I had to be sure as there could be more than one Quarian using that name. **

**"The very same" confirmed the admiral in red "as the daughter of a member of the Admiralty Board she's the closest thing we have to a princess as while she wouldn't inherit her father's position, she's ****still very important to us. If you were to marry, it to would show many of our people how important our alliance truly is. Tali is also a role model for many younger Quarians by volunteering herself for this duty she sets an example". **

**Wait was this a marriage? It sounded more like a cross between being given a gift and sending one of their own off to war. **

**Then again if Tali did do this would indeed set an example for others to follow. Tali would by marrying me be giving up her freedoms, sacrificing the life she could have had the betterment of her race. It was noble and really silly at the same time.**

**Plus it made seem like less of a charity case with this deal the make it look like they weren't so much beggars on their knees and more like allies working together to build something. **

**There was also the fact that I get to pretty much own Tali'zorah which would be kinda cool. I wouldn't get any children or sex out of this marriage but I had dozens if not hundreds of women around me who would gladly spend their lives doing nothing more than sexually pleasing me so that wasn't an issue. **

**I also had to wonder if they were actually giving me an important member of their own race for another reason. She'd make a good spy and while the Admirals were mine the same couldn't be said for all those Captains. She might end up reporting back to them unless I converted her and then they'd know something was wrong. I'd just have to make sure she only sent data that was mostly harmless back to them. **

**"That seems like a good idea" I said causally while hiding how much I really wanted Tali'zorah under my control and maybe in my lap. "As my wife she'd be able to ensure that my future Quarian subjects were well taken care of". **

**Or translated that meant. **

**"Smart move you've convinced me to favour your people even more by whoring one of your best and brightest". **

**Of course that translation would never be said even if it was being thought by everyone included in this discussion. **

**"Rael'Zorah does your daughter understand what's expected of her?" I asked while finally remembering his name. Which was good considering that he was about to become an in-law. "She won't be with her people much and will be expected to serve the Eternal Empire as best she can". **

**"Tail understands that his won't be easy" replied Rael "she understands that her life will be one long pilgrimage in service of her people". **

**Use of the word pilgrimage made me understand why Tali'zorah would do this. For her this wasn't about being given away as part of a political deal it was about serving her people. **

**"Although we do hope she will be able to spend some time with her people when we take the home world" said the female admiral whose name still escaped me. **

**"I'm sure that can be arranged" I told them. "After the honeymoon period of course". **

**Given that I didn't sense any confusion from the it seemed clear that they knew what I meant by that. They'd done their home work and really researched this matter. **

**"My daughter will be sent over to your ship as soon as possible" stated Rael'Zorah "please treat her well". **

**Normally I wouldn't but in this case I'd try not to abuse her to much. But only because I liked the character. **

**"We can discuss human wedding customs later" said the male admiral who didn't seem to care ****about Tali'zorah's fate. "We need to organise how our marines will be deployed and what parts of Omega we can start moving people to". **

**"That level of coordination will require the input of a few others" I pointed out "give me a moment to call a few of my officers we'll need to decide where the Flotilla we be staying it can't hang the Mass Relay in case others enter the system". **

**The following hours would be spent discussing the finer details of the Quarian occupation of this star system. Which would be very dull work for me. But hopefully some of those serving me would be able to get some more enjoyable work done. **

******UNSCE Space. SOL System. Bridge Of The Andromeda.**

**Carmen****_Ibanez_**** watched the video footage with an expression that could be best described as glee. The footage was being sent up by one of the two war machines that the Andromeda could make use of for planetside operations. **

**The twin battlemechs went by the nicknames Tweddle Dum and Tweddle Dee they were named after two characters in an old Earth story called Alice In Wonderland. And while the names might not really suit the two war machines in Carmen's opinion she couldn't find any other fault with the robotic soldiers. **

**Personally reprogrammed by the Emperor the war walkers were currently battling the Covenant ground forces while blasting out some ancient music made for a game called Dawn Of War. It wasn't her style of sound but it really suited the mood and helped to scare the shit out of the aliens who didn't seem to be able to anything more than slow the machines down. **

**Even more amusing was the larger war machine originally named Liberty Prime, it was now called Imperial Prime and rather than play music it filled the air with propaganda meant to make the UNSC troops fighting along side it think well about the empire they joined out of sheer necessity. **

**Computerised shouts of. **

**"Death to the enemies of the Eternal Emperor!". **

**And**

**"Fight for humanity and the Eternal Empire!"**

**were being blasted into the ear drums of everything that could hear. The machine also displayed the might of Eternal Empire when it used its limited supply of focused naquadah bombs to utterly destroy the four legged war machines the Covenant made use of, called Scarabs. **

**Originally the propaganda shouting robot had used small nukes but naquadah bombs were better as they caused less environmental damage. This war was damaging the Earth enough without adding nuclear fission to mess. **

**But it wasn't just machines fighting this war. Thousands of clone troopers had been sent meaning that only did the UNSC soldiers get some help but also gave the Eternal Empire a strong military presence on this world. **

**Helmet cams showed Carmen just how effective the cloned soldiers were. Not only were their weapons able to easily bring down alien energy shields but also the clones had force fields protecting them that could handle energy weapons far better than anything the UNSC had aside from what the SPARTANs were using. **

**The clones had also been better trained than the aliens. They worked well as teams and obeyed orders smoothly. And since they weren't being commanded by Jedi but rather by military officers who knew what they were doing, the clones weren't suffering to many loses. **

**As unlike the aliens they fought the human soldiers were making use of better tactics and would actually do things like take cover and make use of grenades, rather than to trying getting up close so that they could shoot or stab at close range. **

**She herself might not be a veteran commander having only flown ships until now but even she could see that the cloned men fighting the droid armies in their native galaxy had never been commanded by anyone who really seemed to know what they were doing. **

**The Jedi might make good warriors but they were awful soldiers and even worse generals. But really that had been the point hadn't it. The war was about weakening the Jedi not fighting robots under the command of those who wanted the Republic gone. **

**Now that the were clones under the command of herself and more importantly experienced UNSC officers the clone army had become what it should have become. A fighting force ready to stop anyone threatening the peace and order galactic governments created. **

**Those were ideals Carmen would fight for even if she hadn't been made loyal to empire and emperor via mental conversion. **

**Watching the clones as they pushed back to the Covenant to the ships they'd been deployed from she wished he had a million off them to command. If she had they'd be storming High Charity so ****that Carmen could present to the Emperor as a mobile command centre worthy of him. **

**The war on the ground looked to be going well but if the aliens were driven back to their ships it could cause problems. The only thing stopping the xenos from glassing Earth (or at least a good part of Africa) was the planetary shield. **

**If the Covenant vessels tried for a higher orbit the world wide shield would be lowered and the Andromda would destroy them. They couldn't do that now because the alien craft would take a lot of humans with them when they blew. **

**The aliens could escape Earth by using their slipstream drives but they didn't want to leave as they needed to uncover the Ark. **

**It also helped that most of the Covvie lot were busy killing each other. The Elties and Brutes seemed intent on wiping each other out. If weren't for that fact that they were doing on or near Earth she'd happily let them get on with it. **

_Ibanez's plan for now was to let the aliens keep killing each other for a while before ordering the Imperial Regiments to try and take the teleporters that allowed the aliens to keep sending more troops to Earth. _

_She hoped that with some UNSC help that the alien cruisers within the planetary shields could be boarded, captured and then either taken out of the fight by being landed somewhere out of the way or better yet be used to destroy any remaining Covenant ships in system before they went onto disable High Charity. _

_The massive space city that was the Covenant seat of government could not be allow to stay in enemy hands, otherwise either the Elites or the Brutes could keep using it. In humanities hand's, in the hands of the Eternal Emperor it would become a tool to ensure humanities survival across galaxies. _

_In order to help with this plan. Rommie and Cameron were on a dangerous mission back in the Andromeda's native universe. They were going to try and bring another Commonwealth ship into the service of the Eternal Empire. _

_The mission was risky but shouldn't take to long. Once the two machines in human form returned the Andromeda would tow this Pax Magellanic to New Asuras so it could refitted to match its sister ship and add a new fleet to The Imperial Starfleet. _

_"Captain we are being hailed by the Sith Dreadnought ____Imperial Strength__" informed the ships AI. _

_One of the Harrower-class Dreadnoughts built on New Asuras had once it arrived here been sent to track down the UNSC frigate __****__In Amber Clad__ that had followed the Prophet of Regret's ship to one of the Halos. _

___Imperial Strength __was under orders to track that ship (not an easy task even with Ancient style sensors) and ensure that the Flood didn't break out of the Halo. _

_The last thing humanity in this galaxy needed was for the parasite to get lose. The Harrower-class Dreadnought had the fire power to make sure that didn't happen. _

_"Open a channel" ordered Carmen. _

_A Cerberus office was in charge of the mostly Asuran crew and was meant to report directly to her. _

_"Captain we haven't as yet made to the Halo but are tracking a few Covenant vessels that seem to heading towards Earth". _

_Ibanez knew that given the civil war the ships would either be under Elite or Brute command. If was Elites then it was possible that they become an ally of the Eternal Empire in order gain help fighting the Brutes. _

_If they were being crewed by those damn dirty apes (A/N sorry couldn't resit) then they were under the command of the hopefully sole remaining High Prophet and would turn the tide of the battle in the Brutes favour as even a few ships could turn the tide. _

_"What class are they?" asked Carmen. _

_"We're tracking three corvettes" informed the human officer. "Travelling separately but all heading towards Earth". _

_That would be the Brutes most likely then decided Ibanez. The Elites got the better ships and the Brutes tended to get older, smaller ships that patrolled the edge of Covenant space. _

_"We could easily take them out" assured the male Cerberus officer "it wouldn't take long to intercept given that they are only making short slipstream jumps". _

_Carmen gave it some thought and then smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. _

_"I have an idea" she informed. "Get close to one of them and then scan it. If its an Elite controlled ship hail them and root the channel to me. I want to talk to them, if they will listen. If they don't then just ignore them. If its Brutes destroy two of the ships and board the third. When that's done have a few of your Asurans flew it back to their home world. They can take it apart and see what secrets its holds"._

_Carmen's ordered were carried out and she went back to monitoring the still ongoing battle down on Earth, waiting for the right time to order the counter attack. _

_It was almost time to turn the tide of this war in humanities favour and when that happen it would only strengthen the Eternal Empire and its god like leader. _

**Omega Station. Vorcha Held Levels. Sahrabarik System.**

**Samara sighed softly as she used her biotic powers to crush the life out of yet another of the Vorcha scum who seemed to infest this part of Omega like some sort disease carrying vermin. Or at least that was the description used by humans for these aliens as they seemed to multiply like the rats of their home world.**

**Which was unfair comparison for the rodents in Samara's opinion. It wasn't as if those simple animals who seem to have spread as far as fellow Terra natives wanted to hurt people. Were as the Vorcha were just thugs who cared little for anything but fighting.**

**The group on Omega had been willing to kill every other race living on the station just to get some unknown reward from the Collectors. So they were far worse than innocent animals. **

**An irate Krogan (which assumed there were any other kind) charged around the corner firing a shotgun well outside its effective range and took a few laser shots in return. Krogan were tough but the laser weapons supplied to her converted mercenaries were powerful weapons, and very effective in battle once you got use to the lack of recoil and overheating. **

**Samara herself used a compact plasma pistol for the most part. The technology behind it came from a version of the Human home world that had suffered greatly due a nuclear war but one that had also created practical hand held energy weapons. Which until now only the Geth had any success at and even their pulse weapons couldn't be produced at the scale of a pistol. **

**Further more the technology had been improved upon using knowledge from other universes. Were once the plasma pistol had been ugly in appearance they now looked more like real guns, much smoother and silver in colour. **

**They also no longer fired slow moving green bits of plasma. The bolts fired were hotter so they looked white and travelled much faster. They were slightly less powerful than the weapon they were based on but with a higher rate of fire that didn't matter. **

**Firing a quick shot a bolt of plasma hit a Vorch in the head. The alien's head burned away so fast the creature didn't even have time to scream. Which was fine with the Asari as she wasn't one to cause needless suffering when it could be avoided. **

**The Justicar's personal shield meant that the Vorcha and Krogan weapons fire did no harm to her but she wasn't immune to everything. A strong biotic attack sent her slamming into a wall but the shield was able to absorb the kinetic energy the impact caused. **

**Samara retaliated with a biotic warp before firing with her plasma pistol. The Krogan who had attacked her died under the combined attack and she sighed again.**

**Clearing out these wastes of flesh was taking far longer than she'd hoped. She didn't want to stay on Omega, this was the place where the last of her children had died so understandable she hated it. **

**But she had little choice but to be here. As the Emperor's High Inquisitor it was hear job to hunt down threats to the empire and ensure that they were terminated. The Blood Pack counted as such a threat so she keep destroying them into they either surrendered , which wasn't likely, or they were wiped out. **

**Then she would move onto the next target and remove it either directly or have her growing personal army do it. **

**This wasn't that far from she did now only she no longer followed the code. She was free to destroy the scum of the galaxy however she saw fit. All in service of empire and emperor. **

**"Milady more Vorcha heading this way and they have rockets" reported a former high ranking Eclipse mercenary who was now proving to be a fine officer in Samara's army. **

**Samara quickly looked over her troops in order to access loses. Like Samara her forces wore red the colour of human blood which was the colour all inquisitors and their troops would wear as to avoiding confusing them with black wearing navy personal and the dull metal grey worn by the soldiers. **

**"Take cover my warriors" the Asari commanded "snipers stay back and everyone else remember to use your biotics abilities if you have them". **

**Just because all Asari had biotic powers didn't mean they knew how to use them. But her high ranking troops all Asari were powerful biotics and knew how to use their gifts. **

**Vorcha flamers appeared first but didn't last long as snipers using incendiary ammo set them a lit by hitting the crude fuel tanks that supplied the flamer weapons. **

**More conventional armed Blood Pack started to appear but they still had limited range so snipers took many out while former commandos used their ability to manipulate dark energy to take a down few Krogan when their efforts combined with salvos of blaster bolts, laser and bullets **

** A heavy weapons using Vorcha peeked around the corner and fired a rocket which hit a few of her red armoured soldiers killing them. Their armour and personal shields were good but they weren't up dealing with that kind of a fire power. **

**A human sniper fired a single shot and the rocket launcher was a threat no more. Samara was impressed by the human trooper and decided to get his name so she could see if had any potential as an assassin or if that just been a lucky shot. **

**"Unknown contacts coming from the right" called out a young Asari. **

**More Vorcha died but this time it wasn't due to the Inquisitor and her troops. **

**"Quarians!" shouted a female human "what are they doing here?". **

**Samara had been around her a long time and she would know a Quarian in or out of the suits they were forced to wear. There was no doubt in her mind that these were the famous Quarian marines. **

**"Lady Samara a message from the Emperor" informed a clone trooper who had just caught to their group "His Majesty said to tell you 'don''t shoot the Quarians they are on our side'". **

**Samara was aware of the alliance between the Eternal Empire and Migrant Fleet but she'd no idea that the treaty would be put into effect like this. **

**Still give how outnumberd the combined armies of Emperor Gothic were she could see why a few thousand Quarian troops would be welcomed into the fold. **

**"Very well" stated the former Justicar. "If the Quarians are our allies then let us join them in battle". **

**Conformation of the new state of affairs came from the communication devices each blood red armoured warrior used but given how garbled radio chatter could be in certain parts of Omega it had been wise of the clones to spend runners to inform everyone. No doubt it saved a lot of misunderstanding. **

**Over the next few hours more fresh soldiers came in and the numbers soon helped the Imperials in their campaign to order to Omega. **

**Millions of Quarians and the supplies they brought with went along a way to cleaning up this den of scum and within days you could see a real change to Omega. But that wouldn't be the end of it. With the Quarians here to stay, at least until their home world was liberated from the Geth, it looked ** Omega would become a proper centre of civilization and an important outpost of the new galactic power that was forging a place for itself in the lawless Terminus systems.

**New Asuras. Penthouse Apartment. Office. **

Looking over the countless piles of paperwork before me I realised just how much having Miranda around had meant. Being the leader of an empire, even a small one, generated a lot of paper work. Which was in many ways very impressive given that it didn't even have a bureaucracy to issue the paper work.

Still Miranda or no Miranda this had to done.

Picking up the first data pad I frowned. **Carmen**_Ibanez_** was requesting troops in order to try and take High Charity. Not a bad idea of paper (or data pad in this case) but I just didn't have the troops to spare. Even with the cloning labs producing thousands of new troops per month there was simply ****to much demand and not enough supply. **

**Still I had options. I could simple go to yet another version of the Star Wars galaxy and order another ten thousand clones. Or I could just order a bunch of battle droids if I just needed bodies to throw at the Covenant. I doubted the CIS would miss a few thousand. **

**Another option was to go recruiting. I could convert thousands of people during a quick speech if I could just arrange for them to be the same place at the same time. .**

**I toyed with the idea of hiring this galaxies mercenaries but while I could afford it, they weren't the trustworthy type. **

**So unless I could find a million strong army just standing around looking for a... **

**I stood up knocking the plush chair I sat on aside as I realised that at times I could be really dumb. I did actually know of a place were a million troops stood around waiting. In the Star Wars galaxy there was a frozen Sith army just waiting to be thawed out and put to use. **

**Recovering that many soldiers would take a lot of time and effort, and many of those million Sith troops wouldn't be fit to fight assuming they ever recovered at all. Carbonite freezing was tough on a person as Han Solo can tell you. But really I'd only need tens of thousand at most given how the Covenant was already bleeding itself dry in a civil war. **

**I sent a message with some details to Rommie's avatar form and Cameron who were taking charge of the Pax and told them to take charge of this mission. Rommie should be able to handle it with Asuran aid and she was sensible enough to ask for help if she needed it. **

**With that matter dealt with, at least for now as lack of troops was an issue I'd have to personally deal with in other ways later, I picked up another pad and read Seven of Nine's request for more geeks and nerds. Well she used different terms than but that was what she meant. **

**I sat back down again and lent back glad that the oversized stuffed chair wasn't on wheels or I would of rolled back and thought about were to find more geeks and nerds. **

**They'd need to be people who could adjust to living in space and had dealt with aliens before. My mind when to Samantha Carter of the SGC but taking her out of events would mess whatever version of Stargate I took her from. And while there were many, many versions of that universe I really no desire to mess with anyone of due to the ascended beings. So kidnapping Carter was a big no, no. **

**But I didn't have to kidnap her I could just have my pet Terminator go to her home and steal what bits of DNA Carter left behind when at home. With 5****th**** Element cloning tech you could make a perfect copy of someone from a single cell in seconds. The only reason I didn't use that technology to mass produce clones was because whenever you cloned thousands of copies of the same human to fast it had the effect of the clones becoming a little crazy. **

**I guessed it had something to with The Force or maybe you didn't get a soul if you were cloned to adulthood to fast. I knew clones could be produced quickly and be sane it was just wasn't a good idea to that in the Star Wars galaxy which I intended to conquer with clone soldiers so they would have to be cloned more slowly or risk going wacko if they went to the wrong galaxy. **

**But for making a single copy it was good tech and a young Sam Carter would fit in well on the Collector Cruiser once she had been 'adjusted' and modified to my satisfaction. **

**Further thoughts on this and other matters were ended when two Asurans in brown uniforms meaning they were of the worker caste entered my office moving a massive gift wrapped present between them. The doors opened to admit them and they dropped the brightly covered box in front of my desk. **

**"This was sent to you from Lady Miranda as a wedding present" explained one the Asurans before leaving. **

**Huh okay then. News my quick wedding must of gotten around fast. I wonder what the hell they could of gotten me. **

**I got up and crossed the space my bare feet enjoying the feel of lush carpet beneath my feet. I reached out with The Force and my other powers to try and get a feel for what was inside. **

**It was highly unlikely that what was in the box was dangerous but no ruler of a despotic regime can be to careful. **

**To my surprise I sensed a human mind a female one, a mind I'd already converted heavily but not one familiar. So it wasn't one of the Lawson twins about to jump at me. **

**Not sensing a threat I opened the parcel to find a completely naked (aside from a few pink ribbons) Kelly Chambers. **

**Which was something very much unexpected. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Selias **

**I disagree with that because Ancients did interfere with the Goa'uld Anubis when he ascended and Gothic is pretty close to that. **

**Plus they wiped out an entire planet when one ascended person gave a planet technology to fight the Goa'uld. Gothic uses Asurans and they are Ancient weapons. **

**Also that's not the only reason for staying out of Stargate. The Asgard are pretty powerful and the Ori could crush The Eternal Emperor like a gnat. **

**The problem with using the Sangraal is aside from that being genocide which is a bit much there are levels of existence above the ascended (at least its hinted at) so what creatures at over levels think 'shit were next' and erase Emperor Gothic from existence. **

**Lord Edric **

**They are being used but you still need a month for a stable clone even with the ysalamari. **

**Making more Asurans is possible because I could give the anti replictor weapons to the Quarains who don't like AI. Wouldn't take much to convince them to fight fight any rogue Asurans. **

**I don't really want a machine army they tend to be rather dull but it doesn't really matter now as I skipping ahead to when he has a larger army made up from those recovered Sith troops boosted by converted Humans and Asari and even more clones. **

**Bioweapons are nasty things people don't get that. Viruses also mutate and you can end wreaking an ecosystem to want to make use of, so no. And Deathwalker well she's deserves a very nasty death. **

**Oh and I changed my mind about ishtar's group. They aren't really that important in Stargate and nanobots can make for the lack of alien babies in their stomachs. Its worth a quick trip and Gothic is being seen as more god like as the story progresses so the Jaffa will fit in better. **

**war sage **

**Thanks**

**douchiesnacks **

**Thank you. **

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Thirteen.**

**Mass Effect Galaxy. ****Tikkun** **System. On Board **_**The Imperial Blade.**_

The Commonwealth ship had once gone under a different name but unlike Andromeda's AI the Pax's AI had required not only reprogramming to make it loyal to but also a complete rebuilding that had made it a very different artificial intelligence, she'd as far to rename herself Enyo and now styled her like Artemis my battle armour's violence loving AI.

Thankfully Enyo wore clothes (unlike Artemis who like be nude and distracting) namely the black and gold worn by the officers of The Imperial Starfleet.

So the ship had also been renamed _The Imperial Blade _which was well fitting for an AI named after the Greek goddess of destruction. Personally I was just glad I didn't have to worry about rampancy with this type of AI because otherwise in seven or so years I'd have insane machine minds with god complexes running amok.

Maybe I should start employing more men rather than surrounding myself with scary females. Nah.

"The Quarian Fleet has opened fire" reported Enyo.

"Tactical display" I replied.

What passed for a view screen on a Commonwealth ship came up and displayed the long awaited battle between the Geth and their creators. This battle was the work of months as Imperial and Quarian forces had driven the Geth to this world while destroying all signs they had ever existed elsewhere in the galaxy.

Months of setting up logistical support and intense fighting had led to this day and the Quarians had already screwed things up.

Rather than use my suggested battle strategy the Quarian captains had gone ahead and just formed their fleet up so it looked a wall in space, which was just silly as hello people space is 3D you lots of room to manoeuvre.

My idea was to take advantage of the fact that my ships and those Quarian ones I had supplied upgrades for had better weapons range than the Geth. I'd wanted to bombard the Geth with long range missile fire, which would be easy because we were really well stocked for this battle and had cut the Geth off from most of their supply lines.

I'd assumed that under the threat of long range bombardment the Geth would have had no choice but to come to us as doing otherwise would leave them unable to strike back. Then the Geth fleet would be drawn into our guns and torn apart energy weapons they were totally unable to defend against.

Now it was a slugging match which would just create more loses for the Quarians who didn't have the resources or population for this sort of thing.

At least they were keeping the troop ships back as despite months of hard work I still didn't have the numbers to face tens of millions of Geth. Only working together could this battle be won both here and on the planet.

Still I could turn the tide with some naquadah bombs and the energy weapons my Sith ships used. But for now my ships were hanging back and following my plan only now they were targeting the Geth stations as the mostly Asuran crew were sticking to my battle plan as best they could.

"Majesty an Admiral Xen wishes to speak with you" informed Kelly Chambers who had come into my service amusingly as a wedding present from Miranda Lawson who was busy dealing with admin matter on my behalf.

"Let me guess" I said sighing dramatical "in all the excitement of retaking their home world her captains have discarded the battle plan in favour of pounding the crap out of the Geth. And now they want me to join in so they don't take too many losses".

"Its phrased a bit more diplomatically than that" she replied "but pretty much yeah".

"Well actions speak louder than words" I reminded. "Put the Admiral on hold while I save the day".

I'd save the day from the Quarian point of view I imagine the Geth would see what I am about to do as assisting in genocide.

A while back I'd been tempted to enslave the Geth and use them as an army to conquer the galaxy, but I already quite a few machines working for me and the Geth aren't as nice to look at as Asurans. Plus cementing my alliance with the Quarians had seemed more important, it helped that I liked Quarians better than the most of the other races around here.

"Get us into beaming range" I commanded "then tell Cameron to start sending the nukes over as planned".

'Victory through atomic fire power' was favourite motto of mine these days.

"Bombs away" reported Kelly

Nothing happened.

"What the fuck" I cursed.

"The Geth seem to be jamming our beaming" reported Sam Carter who had come a long for this fight having gotten fed of watching the natives of the Star Wars galaxy rebuild their civilization between dissecting aliens and their technology. Or at least that was she had said, I had feeling she just wanted to be in the thick of things.

I was a little worried about them blocking the beams but it was about time someone in this galaxy showed they had a brain. Half the time I wondered if the Citadel races got indoctrinated by the technology they used into becoming unimaginative and uncreative sheep ready for the slaughterhouse.

Ironically the only showing brains around here (aside from myself) were the Quarians and the Geth. And the Quarians were proving to be rather reckless.

"Okay lets switch to plan B" I declared ignoring the fact that beaming nukes over was plan B "we'll do this hard way go in full speed and throw every projectile we have at them. That should even the numbers up a bit".

_The Imperial Blade _moved at sublight speeds that only the Ancients could match and I didn't have to put up relativity either. Screw you Albert Einstein and your silly haircut I'll go 98 percent of lightspeed if I wish to and screw time as well.

"Shall I play Ride of the Valkyries" offered Enyo.

"Please do, oh and transmit it to the Geth would you" I requested "it won't make any sense to them but what the hell".

That stirring bit of classical music went down very well (at least for me) as the _Blade_ soared into battle at speeds the locals couldn't even track but they could track the effects. Geth ships blew up before the synthetics could do anything other than say Error Does Not Compute.

"The Geth are hailing us!" shouted Kelly in surprise "audio and visual data, its not more attack code".

The Quarian creations had tried quite a few methods to attack me when their conventional weapons had proved totally ineffective. One of those attempts had been to transmit attack code and viruses meant to disable computers.

But I had Commonwealth level AI protecting my ships. Compared to them Geth coding was pitiful and the only reason why the likes of Rommie hadn't returned the favour was because it was just so much easier to destroy them with weapons.

"Put it on" I decided.

A Geth (I guessed to Legion as most platforms were unable to speak) addressed me.

"Please do not destroy the Geth" it sort of begged.

Okay I hadn't counted on this. I hated it when people (even machine ones) asked for mercy. I didn't really have that much left it me these days.

I was about to say something clever and be all unmerciful when I remember that I had a lot of AI working for me so if I simple dismissed the Geth's plea my machines might remember this if they ever broke their programming. Wasn't likely to happen but why take the chance.

On the other hand the Quarians would be listening in as well so I had to seem as if I was on their side totally. I don't control their captains after all and they could easily overthrow the Admiralty Board. If it looked as if I would side with the Geth.

"It's not my choice" I told the Geth "this isn't my world were fighting over. Its up to you and the Quarians to decide its fate".

"You commanded the most powerful ship in the invading force. Therefore logically you command the entire fleet".

I think the total lack of a Quarian battle plan proved that wrong. If I was in charge I wouldn't of even needed to have gone and shown off my fire power.

"I'm only their ally" I corrected "they aren't my subjects. I don't command them".

'Yet' I added silently.

"You do have the power to enforce a peace between the Geth and the creators" argued the platform.

I didn't think this was Legion it didn't sound right. But Legion didn't need to exist with no Sheppard this was likely a model they had ready to talk if organics needed talking to.

"The Geth will surrender to avoid destruction" it added.

"Admiral Xen wishes to speak with you Majesty" butted in Kelly.

This really wasn't the time for... or was it.

"Kelly give us a three way chat".

A coy smile let me know she'd figured out what I was planning. She really as a smart cookie and a very nice wedding present.

The Quarian Admiral didn't let the fact that the Geth platform was part of the talking getting in the way of a good rant.

"Gothic you bosh'tet what in the name of...".

I decided to get in the way of the rant via my Darth Vader impression.

"I find your lack of respect disturbing Admiral Xen".

I let the alien breath again and was impressed at how well that worked. Better than the conversion had anyway. None of the others who I'd ever 'adjusted' had ever talked to my like that.

"Forgive me Lord Gothic I forgot myself in the heat of battle".

"Apology accepted Admiral Xen".

Ah if only there was a Quarian captain called Needa, but there wasn't I'd checked.

"Now the Geth wish to talk" I explained "perhaps you should listen to what they have to say before deciding what to do next".

"Very well my lord" agreed the Admiral. "What do the Geth want?".

That question was directed at me but the Geth platform answered.

"To survive".

"Survive but your not alive...".

I muted the channel and told Enyo to tell me if the two sides started shooting again. I hadn't realised they'd stopped. Maybe they could make peace after all. Wasn't what I wanted but it could work out for the best.

"That was unexpected" remarked Kelly. "I didn't think the Geth would ever surrender to us".

"Its not that surprising" reasoned Carter "given what we know about them there quite close real self-awareness when in large groups and there millions of them working together here".

"Do you think they will make peace?" asked the ship's AI "I hope not I've hardly destroyed anything today".

I had to laugh at that but I only chuckled since I wanted to hear what my sex slaves were talking about.

"I don't think they will" reasoned Kelly "despite how much time has passed the Quarians were nearly wiped out by a threat they created. And they want their world back, badly".

"I bet they will work things out" debated Carter. "The Geth don't really need a habitable planet so it would be better to let the Quarians have it".

"People aren't always logical"countered Miss. Chambers. "And the Quarians are driven to take back what they lost".

"I'd bet on peace" declared Carter.

Kelly laughed and said.

"Do you even have any credits I could spend when I win?. Are you getting paid even, do I get paid.

At this point I had to butt in.

"No you don't get paid, because the Eternal Empire hasn't got a currency since most of it workers are machines. And technically Kelly your property as you sent yourself to me a gift, which means I own you. And anyway you have anything you need provided so what would you buy?".

They looked a little sad at that news and I guessed the lack of money meant no shopping trips. Only Earth girls would want to go shopping in a moneyless society that could create anything you could want at the press of a button.

Further talk on the subject ended as Enyo informed me that the Quarians and Geth had stopped talking and were waiting for me.

"Tali'zorah to the bridge" I ordered over the intercomm.

My Quarian victim of an arranged marriage hadn't been able to watch the battle knowing she couldn't do anything so she'd hidden in her quarters. But if peace were possible she should know.

As soon as my 'wife' entered I reopened the channel and said.

"So what is it going to be?".

"Consensus has been reached. Geth will allow resettlement and work with the creators to restore their civilization. In return the creators will no longer fight the Geth. They will help the Geth defend against hostile organics and also to keep other organics outside the Veil. Geth and creators will build a future together".

"What about joining the Eternal Empire?" I asked concerned about the keeping out organics part.

The Quarians wouldn't dare betray me now, not with their civilian population still on Omega. If they didn't think I would make them pay for something like that they were dead wrong.

"We've also built consensuses on that issue Emperor Gothic" informed the alien admiral.

I noticed he said Emperor not Lord.

"We want to become a protectorate of the Eternal Empire. If I understand the term correctly this will allow us to enjoy your protection while still being an independent nation. In exchange as agreed by the treaty we will supply you with a certain amount of technicians and of course once we have an economy set up we will pay an appropriate tribute to the empire".

"The Geth have stockpiles of Element Zero that can be used to support this arrangement" added the platform.

Well I could use more element zero as it couldn't be replicated, meaning I did have a limit supply even if I didn't use that much. As for this arrangement well it was pretty much what I wanted if not the way I wanted it.

While I had been looking forward to a big battle but this was resource wise the best move. But on the other hand I wanted to crush the Geth under my boot heel.

"That will be fine" I said deciding the fate of two races "I'll send some diplomats and an ambassador along in a few weeks, give you guys chance to settle in before we formally declare you a protectorate".

I cut the channel and once more wondered when the hell I'd gone from powerful warlord to a fucking peacemaker.

I then sensed that Tali'zorah was about to ask for something and beat her to it.

"Yes you can be the ambassador".

I ignored the emotional equivalent of a shout of joy and went to my cabin. I'd best stick around for while in case the peace but down but soon I move onto my next conquest. For now I deserved a drink.

**Mass Effect Galaxy. ****Tikkun** **System. On Board **_**The Imperial Blade.**_

Tali'zorah was a very happy Quarian.

Her people were going home, the war with the Geth was over and best of all she'd soon be able to live without her environment suit thanks the nanobots that acted as support for her weak immune system. She'd still get sick quite often but it wouldn't nearly as risky as it use to be.

Things hadn't worked quite as expected but she didn't mind as she danced around her quarters oblivious to the world around her, or the furniture she was knocking over.

She was going to have a house on the home world just like her Father promised, and that was all that mattered.

Victory had never been in doubt since the alliance with her husband Gothic but there had been worries about settling down on the home world once they won. Many ship would have had to have been taken apart to build settlements leaving the Quarian people vulnerable to slavers and raiders as they rebuilt their world.

But now that wasn't a concern either. The fleet had suffered far less damage than estimated despite the slugging match and the Geth had already done most of the work in fixing up the damage the last war had created.

The Geth were even offering to help their creators recolonise, both species would work together. Sure there would be problems many Quarians still wanted to fight and the Geth weren't easy to talk to but such problems could be solved. And if things went to badly the Eternal Empire was sworn to protect them.

Tali'zorah had thought that she would have to spend her life with a political matchup but she'd been appointed as ambassador to her own people. The best of both worlds as it meant she could serve the empire as promised and her people as she really wished to.

Truly things were finally looking up for the Quarian race and they would get better. The same Citadel that had turned their backs on the her people would soon themselves being exiled from their space, soon they would be facing an enemy that drove them to the edge of extinction with no one to help. Her people would prosper while they suffered.

What did humans called that?. Karma or something. Sounded like justice to her.

She couldn't wait for those arrogant, self righteous bosh'tets to get what was coming to them. She only hoped she'd be there to watch.

Strange that she'd never thought that way until meeting Gothic. But once he'd explained it, the idea seemed appealing. As if it was right as if his dreams and ambitions were the ones to believe in.

It was strange but it didn't matter. They were doomed anyway and she was going home. What else mattered.

**Captain's Cabin. On Board _The Imperial Blade._**

**__**"Are you sure about this Beta?" I asked the AI "if this is true then it changes everything".

Beta in the form of Cortana from Halo had projected herself and told me some important news.

"I had everything double checked" she assured me "you have developed an ability only an ascended being should be able to use. The Asurans know how the Ori gain power from their followers and have confirmed what I suspected. Your powers have been steadily increasing as time goes by but your energy levels spike every time your worshiped".

"So if I was worshiped by millions on a regular basis, what would happen?" I questioned.

"Its hard to put into words but you know that episode of Doctor Who when he beats The Master using the combined psychic energy of mankind".

"Yes I replied wondering were this was going.

"It actually works just like that only you won't need satellites as your already tuned in as it were. It would make millions of people worshiping you twenty four seven to sustain that level of power and you'd burn yourself out if you channel it for that long. But for short periods of time you could".

She paused before saying.

"Well you'd be able to fight the God-Emperor of Mankind, at least for a few minutes as his equal".

I paced the room my thoughts frantic.

"That level of power... I'd... I'd be able to anything!".

"It has limits" warned Beta "in any universe that your not being worshiped you won't be to tap into it. You'd need to stay in this galaxy. And you'll need more worshipers a lot more, those Jaffa you picked up are what created the spike in your energy levels but no one else really sits around praising your name even if they think your a god, that's not enough its the worship that matters its how the energy is focused".

"This is going to require some changes for the Eternal Empire" I realized "I'll need priests. Temples. Someone to led armies on a crusade of faith not just conquest".

"I have an idea there" offered Beta. "its risky but I think your strong enough to do iit. You need to grab the Orici".

"You mean Adria?"

"Yes you need someone who knows how to go around destroying nonbelievers and to convert the heathens. If you grab her as a child and then convert her before she matures you will have an Empress worthy of you and someone able to led a holy crusade".

That could actually work. I now had enough ships and troops to start conquering small worlds. There were still some minor details to work out but Miranda was dealing with most of them.

"I'll do" I decided "I'll get myself a Empress worthy of me, rearrange my empire a little bit and then start a holy crusade that will unite this galaxy under my banner. And more importantly I will be a true god".

"And if it doesn't work out here you could always try and conquer the Stargate Galaxies" said Beta "Seems to be the place to be for wannbe gods wanting to start holy wars".

**(Author Note: Here ends book one. I finally got the set up done. Emperor Gothic has his powers and they work Aside from conversion which is proving less effective on some aliens but if they were just like humans they wouldn't be aliens. **

**My character is now sure of what he wants to do and has set up a good solid foundation for his empire. He's got his army, he has a fleet. He even has allies. He also can conquer the Mass Effect Galaxy. **

**The next book will set sometime ahead of this one and the war will have started. Taking over the Mass Effect galaxy won't take long as only 1% is known. **

**But where shall Gothic go next. That's what I want you guys to decide. I've planned out a few ideas but I want to know what you guys want so vote now for the next galaxy Gothic will conquer. The Halo galaxy isn't important for a while as the UNSC needs to rebuild so where else should he go.**

**PM me yours votes the most voted places wins )**


	14. Chapter 14

******Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Fourteen. **

**The Imperial Palace. Formerly Known As The Ark. AKA Installation 00. Mass Effect Galaxy. **

I flew through the air pleased that the latest set of gene mods allowed me to fly without the aid of any sort of machine. Gaining the power of flight hadn't be to difficult as the ability was common one for superhumans in some universes. The tricky part had been learning to fly without having any sort of wings to provide balance. But after some practice I'd learned to use my telekinetic powers to steady myself in flight. I'd never be able to out fly a plane but for when you wanted to get a good view of an area it was a useful power to have.

Currently I standing up in thin air slowly moving towards the part of the Ark's surface that had my residence built upon it. The installation had many artificial environments upon its upper surface and one of those environments was a tropical paradise. It was here that my residence had been built.

But I couldn't yet see my home but I could a few other features that the millions of Asurans who lived here had added.

Out to see beyond normal human vision was one the many Asuran City Ships. Copies of famed Atlantis that served the homes of the Asurans on this planet so they didn't have to mix with the organic sentients who lived on some of the Ark's artificial environments.

Now that I was over the beach I could see those who'd I'd brought here to live in what counted as Heaven in the eyes of those who worshipped me.

Females from countless races and many different realities frolicked on the beach below me, unaware that I was watching them from my lofty heights. Tens of thousands of attractive women all immortal, unchanging and most importantly all naked. lived in just this one environment.

A great many Asuran style Towers dotted the landscape and these were where all the women lived their lives of hedonistic pleasure. When no out and about the in the nature that remained unspoiled due to how carefully controlled things were around here.

There were other ecosystems on the Ark but the parts that looked like most people's idea of a tropical paradise was where I kept all my little play things.

It might seem like a juvenile fantasy and partly it was given that I was the only male on the Ark (not counting the Asurans) but this wasn't just me living out my wildest dreams. This was an exercise in power. I'd brought a fantasy to life merely because I wished it. How much more proof of my godhood could I provide than this. A real life heaven.

Each of the women down below lived lives free of stress and fear. They would never age or lose their looks and I'd personal modified their minds so they couldn't experience boredom or frustration due to repeating the same activities day after day.

Instead all they felt was joy, contentment and pleasure. But most importantly they all worshipped me. Every females entire existences was built around two things, having fun and venerating me. They each believed, without any doubt, that I was their god and that everything they did showed their thankfulness for what I had provided.

That was the real point of creating this place as when I'd discovered that I could empower myself further using psychic energy fed to me via the act of prayer and worship. It had changed my plans dramatical and filled me with a need to keep my worshippers close.

I'd at once gone about converting people so that would worship me. This gave me a consent background buzz of energy but it wasn't much of a boost. So I then ordered the Ark to be turned into Headquarters of my empire so that I could have tens of thousands of people consequently worshipping me at all times in shifts.

At times when I needed the psychic energy hundreds of thousands of Humans and aliens would gather together and praise my name giving the needed power to really show off. Once that energy was focused I perform feats normally impossible.

There were actually millions of women living on the Ark and most of them wanted to work in some way, thus they didn't spend all their time have fun on the beach or otherwise enjoying the perfect environment provided.

I'd recruited artists, poets and other creative types to come live on the Ark because there wasn't actually much work to be done here what the Asurans handling everything assisted by Covenant Engineers.

Even food preparation was treated like an art form here because no one needed to wait for food if they were hungry because of the Federation style replicators. This allowed the chefs to take their time when cooking as the meals they produced would be eaten by whoever happened to be hungry at that time.

Focusing my augmented vision I looked down below me and got a bird's eye view of a volleyball game. It was tempting to fly down there and watch the game but I had work to do today. Plus a storm would hit this beach in a few hours. The weather here could be as dangerous as on Earth but the girls below would all get plenty of warning and be safely secure inside their towers before the winds picked up.

Picking up speed and losing height. I made my way to my official residence which was actually not that big, something surprising given my ego. But as the entire Ark was officially my capitol and all of it my home so I didn't really need that a big of place just to live in.

I'd based my home on the mighty Sith Citadel found on Dromund Kaas during the height of the Sith Empire. Not that big of a place or even that impressive in looks at least until you saw it lit up at night. It looked most grand during thunderstorms and so when the storm hit and in a few a hours everyone of my subjects in the Asuran built towers would get to see my home in all its dark glory.

When lightening bolts filled the air and the storm clouds blocked out all other sources of illumination, then its beauty and majesty could be seen by all.

As I gently fell towards the courtyard below I knew that many weapons system were targeting me. They wouldn't fire at me even with authorisation due to safety protocols but I knew that the mixture of heavy lasers, gauss cannons and plasma launchers could blow me out of the sky with little effort.

Once my feet touched the ground below every person in the courtyard stopped to look at me. Frozen stock still the only movement came from the blood red banners, which each had a white ankh displayed at its centre. The ankh was often to symbolise eternity so it made a good symbol for the Eternal Empire.

"Kneel before Gothic!" shouted one my Royal Guard her Staff Weapon slamming into the stone beneath her feet to punctuate her words.

I had little use for the Jaffa thinking them to be sorry excuses for warriors. But I'd taken pity on the all female group called the Hak'tyl. I'd gathered them up and converted them. After extensive modifications at the Collector Base (which had removed their need for symbiotic aliens in their stomachs) they'd became better warriors via enhanced senses and muscles.

I'd then made them my Royal Guard and dressed them in blood red armour made from layers of energy absorbing materials such as those worn under Kull warrior armour and along with layers of nanotech made fabrics better than kevlar body armour.

"Arise and go about your business" I told everyone in the courtyard.

They would of stayed kneeling until I was out of sight unless I told them they could stand. And while normally I loved having hundreds of women on their knees before me, now wasn't the time.

Two former Hak'tyl used their enhanced strength to open the massive double doors that opened the way into my residence.

I ignored their salutes and made my way to the room were the meeting was taking place. It would not start until I arrived but even Emperor's have to make time for others when it came to the affairs of state.

"Kneel before Gothic!"

I never got tired of hearing that.

The projected holograms knelt before me and I let them stay kneeling for a few moments, so I could go and sit down, before I said.

"You may stand".

The holograms were all life sized but my throne (which was beamed to where ever I needed it to be) had the effect of making me seem taller than everyone else even when I was sitting down. The massive black and gold seat also had enough inbuilt tech and weapons to be considered an armoured vehicle.

The holograms showed me the most important people in this galaxy such as the Illusive Man who ran Internal Security to Admiral Anderson who commanded the Systems Alliance fleets.

There were also people who'd I brought from outside this galaxy running parts of empire's government. Together they made up what was officially called The Imperial Advisory Council but in truth they were ones actually running things fro, behind the scenes.

Matters of state were dealt with by my first true wife Padme Amidala who ran the Imperial Parliament from the Citadel. The new Parliament actually did most of the work of governing the galaxy which saved me from having to put to much effort into running things. I had the power to veto anything the Parliament did but I rarely chose to do that.

The Parliament was made up from representatives from every planet I ruled in this galaxy. Which wasn't actually that many. As only Human and the Asari worlds had joined my empire, and Quarian/Geth protectorate wanted to left alone for the most part.

The harmless Elcor race had also become a protectorate and were allowed to keep their colonies on high gravity worlds. As had the Volus after I offered them some good trade deals as their worlds were unsuitable for Human colonisation was well. The Hanar had been damn difficult to deal with but in the end they had accepted protectorate status as well and were happy to stay on the worlds they had settled.

I'd also found a suitable suitable world for the Drell and efforts were being made to resettle that species on a new world. That process was requiring much in the way of resources but it was worth to save an entire species.

The other races had been driven back to their home clusters and isolated there. The Reapers were still rounding up unwanted aliens in the Terminus systems and dragging them back to their own star clusters. This work would take time but in the end it would leave Humanity with countless systems to expand into and which would over time add more worlds to my empire.

Worlds would also be terraformed. Races that behaved themselves would be granted worlds to expand onto near their home world. Plus given that less than 1% of this galaxy had even charted there was still plenty of room to expand now that Stargate style hyperdrives were being installed on local ships.

"What matters demand my attention?" I asked of the Imperial Council.

The Imperial Council was made up of a much smaller number of people than the Imperial Parliament and as such tended to get things done much more quickly. It was also their job to bring important matters to my attention and to carry out my orders. This set up meant even less work for me while still keeping me informed of what was going on.

Miranda Lawson spoke first as she was the one who organised things from behind the scenes and made sure I stayed informed about what was going on.

"There are still several races in this galaxy to deal with" reminded Miranda. "while the Turians, Batarians, Krogan and Vorcha have all been isolated and no longer have any means of resisting your rule, the same can not be said for the Salarians. The Salarian refuse to accept protectorate status but aren't hostile enough to warrant being isolated".

The Salarains were proving stubborn to the changes going on in the galaxy. Their fleets had been destroyed months ago and the majority of their race was trapped in their native cluster but millions of them lived across the galaxy.

While they weren't resisting with force of arms they were protesting publicly and demanding to have more say in how the new galactic order was run. The problem was that I couldn't convert members of that species and so letting them have seats in the Imperial Parliament would introduce an element into my government that I couldn't control.

"Perhaps we could offer of some useful technology in exchange for their cooperation" suggested my science advisor Seven Of Nine.

That might work. If I could them dependant on me for advances in technology that might reduce the chances of them causing trouble.

"You could always destroy one of their major colonies" remarked The Illusive Man.

Well that would certainly put the fear of me to them but the whole point of having superweapons was the threat of them, not the using of them. If I destroyed a Salarian world they might retaliate with whatever WMD they could create like say unleashing a version of the genophage upon Humanity.

Of course given that The Imperial Palace had four superlasers I could wipe out most of that species before they could even think of a suitable response but genocide wasn't really the answer. If the alien races felt that they would be wiped out by me they'd only fight back harder. That and there was still a small part of me that had morals and genocide was further than I was willing to go.

"We will try bribing them with technology first" I decided "and if that doesn't work I will show the power I posses".

And if that didn't work well they to would be rounded up and exiled in their native cluster.

"What else needs bringing to my attention" I demanded to know.

"As you predicted the Raloi spared us the trouble of isolating them by doing it for us" informed an Asari Matriarch "they seem to have taken a technological step backwards"

The Raloi were an avian like alien race that had been on the verge of joining the galactic community, but when the Reapers (now under my control) had arrived the Raloi had purposely regressed themselves to a pre space flight civilization in the hopes that the Reapers would leave them alone.

"Deploy a few cloaked satellites" I ordered "monitor them for now. Perhaps in time a few nearby worlds can be terraformed for them in case their population needs to expand".

A similar set up was available to the Yagh only that race wasn't going to be allowed to leave their home world even in unarmed trade ships. The Yagh were too aggressive and it was tempting to wipe them out, in fact several of my advisers backed that idea due to worries of the Yagh being uplifted like the Krogan had been by the Salarians to use as weapons against the Eternal Empire. If the frog like aliens did try this they would suffer the fate of the other alien races who'd tried to fight me.

"I trust Empress Adria is working hard to spread the faith" I stated rather than asked.

I'd grabbed a version of the Orici when she was a child and then converted her before she became to powerful to control. Now she was nearly my equal in terms of near-ascended powers but she lacked my mastery of The Force as well as my other abilities which were the product of splicing mutants genes into my DNA.

She along with most of my Imperial Dreadnoughts were busy in the Halo verse aiding the UNSC in its war against the fracturing Covenant. Not that the war was going well for Humanity in that galaxy given that it needed to rebuild but they would get that chance thanks to the Dreadnoughts protecting Earth and its remaining colonies.

Adria was there trying to convert people to the faith that venerated me, it wasn't easy to unify more culturally advanced Humans into a new faith but she wasn't doing to badly. Being able to raise the recently deceased was a real crowd pleaser.

"How goes the work on High Charity?" I inquired after thinking about my other Wife. "And what about the UNSC are they rebuilding well?"

Mirror Universe T'pol answered this question as was the council member that spent the most time in that other reality as she was now Captain of the Andromeda. My Jedi slave Bastila Shan commanded the ships in the Halo galaxy but needed to stay there in order to do so, therefore T'pol spoke for the Imperial Starfleet.

"The work produces at an increased pace now that more of the Asurans have entered that galaxy. Asuras II won't be able to produce the needed war materials for many years but the Earth of that galaxy has impressive industry which we have improved upon".

Rebuilding the UNSC space navy would take months at least, even with the technology I'd gifted them. But there was no real rush as the Covenant were busy killing each other for now and I had the ships to defend their space.

Cleansing The Flood was also taking a lot of time as the droid army I'd had built wasn't that a good at fighting but they were making steady process as droids couldn't be used by that enemy.

At least destroying the Didact had gone well enough. That evil Forerunner had been no match for me and I'd destroyed that Forerunner planet to ensure that the Covenant wouldn't be able to use its technology. A bit of a waste but it wasn't as if I couldn't get my hands on Forerunner technology from other places.

A few other minor matters were discussed but nothing major. Mostly things were going well. Human and Asari worlds were joining my empire and every trip I made brought more people into my service.

Humanity was reaping most of the benefits of membership in my empire but the Asari weren't doing to badly either. The blue skinned aliens had adapted quite well, they had many seats in the Imperial Parliament and therefore many of the ministers running different parts of the government were Asari.

The Ministry of Entertainment for example was run by the Asari and they were making good use of this ministry to get their own people spread across this galaxy and even into the Halo one.

It wasn't uncommon to find powerful Human men with an Asari consort on one arm and his Human wife on the other. Some Asari even sold themselves into slavery contracts on Ilium and ended up warming the beds of high ranking military officers in the Systems Alliance and my Imperial Starfleet. Spending a few years or even decades as the plaything of a powerful Human seemed like good way for an Asari to make a lot of money and it allowed them met other powerful people who might employ them in a few years once their current contract ended. Even I had rooms full Asari concubines in other parts my private residence.

Sometimes I really had to wonder who really ran The Eternal Empire because as the old saying goes 'behind every great man is a great woman telling him what to do', these days those women were Asari as often as they were Human.

As the meeting started to come to close I decided to inform my subjects on what I was going to get up to next.

"I will soon be entering another Milky Way Galaxy. Once there I will prepare the way for an invasion. Humanity in that universe requires my aid in order to survive and there are many dangerous alien races there that need dealing with".

"But your Majesty our forces are already spread quite thin" warned Anderson "if you move ships to another galaxy we won't be able to enforce order here or protect the UNSC from Covenant attack".

I could just of ignored this but what was the point of having advisers if you didn't listen to them and deal with their concerns.

"Do not worry Admiral" I assured the System Alliance leader "I will not be diverting ships, instead I will be using my mental powers to make the races of that galaxy fight each other so that when I do led the invasion of that galaxy they will be to weak to resit us".

I sent them all a data packages and then brought up another hologram this one of a Republic Hammerhead cruiser. This class of ship was best known on my world as the type of vessel that fired upon the Ebon Hawk in KOTOR II, destroying the Peragus II mining facility.

While this class of ship was much less powerful the Dreadnoughts I used it would be easier to build them and thus freeing up my Dreadnoughts for other duties. Like hunting down and destroying every Covenant vessel in the Halo galaxy.

"Now that this galaxy is mostly pacified there is no need to have Imperial Dreadnoughts patrolling. Instead along with the Reapers The Eternal Empire will be policed by Imperial Patrol Cruisers. New Asuras will be able to produce fifty of these ships within six months. My palace is as we speak in the process of strip mining a resource rich moon to provide the needed materials to create more of these patrol cruisers".

The Ark was able to surround a small planet or moon. The vast hole in its middle was large enough to fit a planet in. This planet then could then be stripped mined or even terraformed using the vast amount of industry on the Ark. I could even create new Halos but that took more time and effort than could be allowed right now. Plus I saw no reason to wipe out all life over a good chunk of galaxy. I might one day rethink that but for now I wouldn't waste the resources.

"Once my palace has produced the new fleet I can invade and repeat our success in this galaxy. Hostile races will be isolated on their home worlds and the Human worlds of that galaxy will join The Eternal Empire".

I wouldn't be needed here that much thanks to both the Imperial Council and the Imperial Parliament, they would keep things running smoothly in this galaxy with little in the way of input from me.

This freed me up to expand my empire and have more fun with my sentient pets. I wanted to collect more females to live here as their were entire artificial environments completely devoid of anything but plant life. This was a waste of space in my opinion.

Thankfully there wasn't a shortage of attractive women in the omni-verse so I had a lot to chose from. My powers of conversion had finally been perfected I could now convert cities worth of people in mere seconds as long as they were Human or close enough to Human that I could understand and control their minds.

This opened up a lot of possibilities now and made me a person able to defeat entire fleets in battle merely with the power of my mind. I had no need for massive fleets because I 'adjust' the minds of people that crewed those ships bending to my well. And if I couldn't convert them I could still inflict pain on thousands at once. Its nearly impossible to fight a battle if your so much pain you can't even stand.

"In my absence the Empresses shall rule, hopefully I will be gone for to long" I told the Imperial Council.

Adria was quite bloodthirsty and militant, while Padme was more diplomatic and peaceful. Normally I charted a course that compromised by going to neither extreme. Now my Wives would have to work out how to comprise without me.

If things got too out of hand I could tidy the mess but at some point my empire would have to learn to survive and prosper without me. After all one day I might get bored of all this and go do something else.

"You are dismissed" I told the Imperial Council.

With one of my many powers I turned the holoprojectors off without touching the controls and left the room intending to stretch my legs. Flying was run but it was for me a purely mental feat and didn't count as exercise, not something I needed to do but it was good to warm up the muscles.

I didn't get far before another one of my servants found me and made a request. After kneeling and being told she could stand.

"My lord I was wondering if this was a good time to discuss creating the Sister of Battle".

I'd originally planned to create a small army of deadly female warriors to act as a counterpart to the Royal Guard who were my shield were as the Sisters of Battle would be my sword.

In the end I'd never gotten around to it. Instead I'd recruited _Teyla Emmagan_ from Stargate Atlantis and Aeryn Sun from Farscape. Who along with Ashley Williams a native to this galaxy they formed my version of Charlies Angels. Three women as deadly as they were sexy and served as my most skilled operatives.

I'd gotten the idea from seeing Williams use a jump pack to fly into battle. Adding Angel wings to the jump pack had simple enough. From that point it had simply been a matter of picking two more women and giving them the title of Angels of the Emperor.

Now when no single one of my agents was able to do a job they were sent. Armed with advanced weapons and sophisticated power armour they were a three woman army. Between them they'd wiped out a rouge Cerberus Cell, cleared five sites that had uncovered Husks and even rescued a survey team that had stumbled across a Rachni nest.

But Ashley was concerned that even three Angels wouldn't be enough. One day I might have to face an army of something I couldn't beat even with their help. Running away using the Manipulator was always an option but it was always better to destroy such an enemy.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked of my favourite Angel.

"I do my lord" replied Williams "the Amazons in what the archives call the DC verse".

I remembered them. An island full of warrior women, not a bad choice. They need some training in firearms but with the armour and shield technology I'd obtained over the years they wouldn't really need guns that much as having a bunch of heavily armoured warriors charging you with chainswords can be quite scary. Especially if gunfire didn't even slow them down.

"Recruiting them shouldn't be difficult" I reasoned "they all live on one island after all. The _Andromeda _could beam them up from orbit and we'd be out of that verse before their gods could react. I can then transplant them to an island here not that different from Themyscria".

"Their gods would be no match for you in any case, my lord" said Ashley who'd gotten really good at stroking my ego, among other things.

"Indeed not" I confirmed "but there is no need to bother fighting them I have bigger things to deal with".

DC Earth would be a nice place to visit sometime but I was dealing with things that effected entire galaxies. Even DC Earth wasn't really worth much of my attention. Still while I was there I might as well grab a heavy hitter like say Wonder Woman, it made sense to have her command the Amazons as she was their princess after all.

Maybe even Supergirl as while Cameron was an okay bodyguard there were things out there that a Terminator had no chance of dealing with. Cameron was a better assassin than protector and should stick to that role while I kept a near invulnerable superhero around to guard my life.

"Its an excellent suggestion my angel" I told Ashley.

As a reward I made her feel a wave of extreme pleasure move through her body. She nearly feel to her knees again because of it. The pleasure (or pain) I could induce others to feel was far more intense than anything mere sex could produce.

"Thank you my lord" she said after recovering from something that made multipliable orgasms seem like nothing impressive. "Is there any anything else I can do to please you?".

Subtly asking for sex was wasted on someone with empathic powers I would have been able to tell what she wanted me to fuck her even without the offer disguised as a question.

I decided that I could spare some time. It wasn't as if the Amazons were going anywhere and I'd arrive at the B5 galaxy at any point I damn well pleased.

"Go to your bed and await me there" I commanded.

It was important to always make them wait for me. I didn't want anyone else deciding what I did. Also I wanted to check to the archives to see which version of Supergirl was best worth converting.

After a quick look I decided to go after Galatea instead. Mostly for the bigger breasts but also because she was trained to kill. I wanted someone willing to kill any threats to my life not just to arrest them.

I arrived at Ashley's quarters which were quite small by the standards of most living here. Likely a product of all those years living in barracks and on small ships. She would feel more at home in smaller rooms. Conversion had changed her greatly but the part of her life as an Alliance soldier still shaped her psychology.

I studied the naked woman lying on the bed and I had to ask myself why I going to have sex with her when I could have an nice orgy with a few hundred women easily enough.

I had to admit that I'd developed a kind of affection for Ashley. Not that'd ever admit it, I'd never show such weakness publicly. And it wasn't that much of a weakness anyway, even if she ever used against me I'd just kill her and bring her back or clone a copy if she'd been dead to long.

I noticed her bruises which concerned me as while I was hardly a gentle lover and didn't mind a little BDSM and bondage, big bruises weren't really my thing.

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked as I stripped off the body armour and black robes I wore.

"I just got careless during training" she replied.

Not that surprising really, my Angels liked to stay at the top of their game. But her nanobots should of speed up the healing process. I asked her about that next and she said.

"I had them deactivated for the training" she explained "if it doesn't hurt you don't learn from your mistakes".

A good enough reason. Pain was after all a teacher, children learn not to touch the stove after they burn themselves. It was the same when sparring if you made a mistake and got hurt you'd learn not to make that mistake again. If things didn't hurt you would keep doing them and end up damaging yourself.

I stood over her and used my vast powers to heal her as it she looked a damn sight hotter without purple marks on her skin.

I never bothered with foreplay as I could get a girl wet simply by stimulating minds and bodies with my mental gifts. In seconds Williams was ready for me and I got on top of her, letting my erect cock enter her waiting pussy.

As ever she was a great fuck, eager to please and easily brought to orgasm thanks to my abilities. It was so much fun to turn normally self controlled women into lust driven nymphomaniacs.

As I shagged her I couldn't help but make her feel waves of pleasure, she knew now to encourage that action by shouting out ego boosting words directed at me and by humiliating herself with demeaning ones.

Both were good ways to make me happy in bed as I was after all a complete egomaniac, a condition normally healthy but I took it to extremes. After all I had created an entire civilization on this 'world' that was devoted to making me the centre its of existence.

Leaving my sex slave in a state of consent pleasure, which had driven people to insanity before I'd mastered this power, I started to fuck the hell of Williams uncaring that I was doing wouldn't be that pleasant for her because right now she couldn't feel it.

Being super strong brought whole new meaning to the words 'safe sex' rather than worry about disease I had to worry about breaking bones. But despite being many times stronger than most Humans I couldn't do that much damage as all my people sized sex toys had been enhanced as well.

This meant I didn't have to worry about hurting her as I made the bed rock and caused her few possessions to fall off whatever surface they had been placed upon.

Using Ashley's body for my pleasure I screwed her fast and hard while she remained in a state of psychically created bliss.

By the time I finished using her for quick sexual release she was quite of out of it and I had to snap her back to reality. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to assist me on my next trip to another universe.

"Come on my angel" I said the girl whose world I'd rocked "playtime is over we have work to do".


	15. Chapter 15

**DarkAvenger001**

**Gothic left Tali behind she's the ambassador to the Quarian/Geth protectorate so she stays on their home world full time. They are still married but she's not part of the story any more. **

**douchiesnacks**

**Back? I didn't go anywhere. **

**Author Note: I was asked to write more about the Manipulator and Beta its AI so here's a flashback. Telling that****part of the story. **

******Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Fifteen.**

**My Flat. England. Autumn of 2012. **

I'd found it next to a dead body after making a short cut through a park on my way home from work. It was such a strange device all silver and sleek with a few glowing symbols the only sign that it wasn't just an arm band made of some funky metal.

For some reason I can't explain I'd grabbed the device and made a run for it. Not caring that I'd taken it from right next to a dead body but perhaps I should have, it could of been the very thing I held that had gotten him killed.

Remembering the body I found I wondered who he had been. He'd been dressed so strangely in fabrics that seemed alien somehow like they didn't belong here. Yet the guy had looked human enough. A bit to tall, a bit to pale and with hair that didn't seem thick enough to be human hair but he hadn't repelled me for that reason. No there had just been something inhuman about him I could quite pinpoint.

That's why I didn't call the police I'd just left him there. Some early morning jogger would likely find the body I guessed. It was none of my concern now I had what I wanted.

This device, this machine of some sort. I had to know what it did. One of the symbols was now blinking, urging me to press it. So I did.

A bright sweeping light was emitted by the device it seemed to scan the room as if looking for something. It focused on me and then my PC which I'd left on when heading out to work. It was connected to the internet as I'd been looking at some Halo 4 pages since I'd just gotten the game.

The page I'd left it on changed and became a different page then another one. The PC changed webpages faster and faster until it was blur.

I had the feeling this armband was a computer itself it was somehow interacting with my machine and using to find out... well everything all human knowledge was the internet, anything that could read webpages that fast would be able to find out everything there was to know about the world.

But that had been a human body in the park why would its armband computer being scanning the net. Unless it was from the future, maybe?. I would explain the odd clothes and the fact that the small machine was able to do things no computer I knew of could do.

Time traveller from the future, maybe. Or a very human looking alien. I'd seen enough Science Fiction to imagine either was true.

My PC screen stopped flickering and then went back to normal as if nothing at all had happened. The sweeping light moved again back to me seemed to dance all over me and then shut off.

I almost got off the floor and was about to leg it the hell out of the when another kind of light was admitted. This time was more a projection than a sweeping beam and it showed the basic image of a woman only it was partly transparent.

"I thought that taking this form would make it easier for us to communicate" said the holographic projection "judging by your porn collection you seem to like this sort of image".

I focused on what I was seeing and realised that I was looking at Cortana but not quite her, plus the image was rather X-rated.

"I altered the form slightly to maintain my individuality" explained the not-Cortana "but its close enough to the real thing to make you feel more comfortable".

Actually I did feel more comfortable now. A half sized hologram of partly see through naked woman isn't very threatening.

"What are you?" I asked.

"In terms you can understand I am an AI. I have a complex name and very long serial number but you can call me Beta Tester Assistant AI or just Beta for short".

Right so an AI assistant to a Beta Tester. Most likely to the guy I'd found dead in the park. So now I had to ask.

"Beta testing what?".

"The device I'm projecting this holographic interface from" answered Beta "Its exact workings are classified but I can tell you that it is called the Time/Space Manipulator and that it allows its user to travel anywhere in space and time, allowing exploration of all realities".

So my guess had been right that guy had been from the future. AI controlled time travel machine, very cool.

"Very cool!" I said out loud repeating my thoughts.

And that was an understatement. This manipulator was beyond cool it beyond awesome it was... well there weren't words for it really. I'd hit the jackpot it seemed. If I could use this Manipulator myself the possibilities were endless.

"So if I were to use it I could go anywhere in the universe at any point in time?".

The way I saw it, was that it was kind of like the Doctor's TARDIS only it fitted on your arm and came with an inbuilt sexy companion.

"Actually you could go to any universe" corrected Beta "I think you call it the omni-verse".

Okay so not like the Doctor's TARDIS then, this thing is in fact way cooler but what the hell was an omni-verse. I asked about the difference between multi-verses and omni-verse since I got the feeling that they didn't mean the same thing.

She explained that the multi-verse is the name given to a group of universes that are all variations of each other. Sort of like when you read an AU story. There are sometimes hundreds of thousands of different universes just making up one multi-verse. The older a universe is the more alternates there are as there more major events to play out in different ways depending on choices made.

There were also higher and lower dimensions as well that worked on such radically different rules than my own that a human would go insane trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

Afterlives were real as well but living people didn't last long in them so the safety features Beta enforced would keep me out of them.

So the omni-verse is what all multi-verses together are called. Which makes sense as omni means all.

"So like fictional places exist then?" I asked trying to grasp what Beta had said about the anything can exist part.

"Yes, I just said that" reminded Beta. "The omni-verse is near infinite so what you think of as fictional does exist since anything you can imagine does exist somewhere. Nearly all realities have been mapped out by my creators I'm just the latest in a long line of Manipulators meant to allow easy travel to other universes".

"So your like some sort of super secret highly advanced bit of technology from a human civilization so far beyond mine I might as well be a cavemen" I realised.

"Not really" corrected Beta "I'm a prototype for a commercial model. There are far more advanced Manipulators out there I'm just easier to work with and come in silver".

I had to spend a few moments sitting down on my carpeted floor to process all of that. This amazing alien device was something that would be sold in shops were she was from. Just how advanced were her creators?.

"Wait hold on a moment" I thought out loud "If your a civilian model does that mine I could use you?".

"Of course" replied Beta "I exist purely to assist the user of this device. If you put the Manipulator on it will accept you as its new user".

"So you allow the user to go anywhere he wants and any point in time" I recapped.

"Well the Manipulator does the all the work I just act as an interface between machine and man. I do control some of the Manipulator's other features".

"Which are?" I prompted

"Well it has amazing computing power which allows to hack into the computers of less advanced universes".

I already seen that feature it looked as if the entire internet had been surfed on my computer.

"I can then rewrite their programming so they will serve the users needs. The more advanced the technology is the longer it will take to rewrite, as long as it isn't biotechnology I can handle it".

That could be handy. Making other peoples technology serve me would save me having to bother to learn to build anything myself.

"Also the Manipulator of this model comes with a dissembler. This device breaks down matter and stores it as digital information. This does have a few limits. Anything organic can be dissembled but the process will kill so if you dissemble a human being you get a corpse back when you reverse the process. Also things like anti-matter and some other exotic fuel sources can't be stored with in the Manipulator".

So I couldn't steal the Enterprise due its warp core then, but aside from that there didn't didn't seem to be much I couldn't do with this thing.

I thought about this all for a few more moment and tried to understand what putting this machine on would mean. I was giddy with the prospect of getting out of my crappy life and seeing the multi-verse, no correction the omni-verse.

I could go anywhere I wanted at any point in time. I could do nearly anything I pleased. I could met all the people I'd ever wanted to met regardless if they dead now or even fictional.

And that was just the tip of the ice berg in terms of what I could do with this Manipulator. I could have everything I'd ever wanted. Power, wealth the utter devotion of attractive women who bowed at my feet begging to serve my every needs.

More than that I could finally unleash the megalomaniac within me. I could build armies and conquer whole worlds. Wait, why think so small I could conquer entire galaxies by gathering resources from different science fiction settings and putting them to good use.

The idea of building an empire that spanned entire galaxies was rather appealing as was the idea of becoming a powerful tyrant, a god like being who commanded vast armies and lead huge fleets of powerful warships into battle.

What Geek hasn't dreamed of leading fleet of space ships into battle. What Nerd hasn't wished he had super powers. And now I had the chance to live out those dreams, how could I turn something like that down.

Plus if I acquired some sort of mind control power or technology I could have any women I wanted an entire Harem made up from the hottest female characters from my favourite shows.

That alone made it worth giving up my life here. Heck even just travelling the omni-verse as some sort of hero would be better than my life now and I didn't have an heroic bone in my body.

"Beta you know everything that can be found on the net, right?".

I assumed so since she'd scanned the entire thing by the looks of it.

"Yep" replied the AI "all the knowledge of your world, including some rather interesting porn, is stored within my databanks".

All the worlds porn, that must be a lot of naked girls.

"So I don't need to stay here and plan things out because I just ask for anything information I need" I realised "but I still need to start somewhere I can't build an army and fleet on my own".

It wasn't as if there was a race of machines out there for Beta to put under my control. While there were quite a few but none in the settings I wanted to conquer at least none good enough.

The Asurans might work but it would be hard to take over the Stargate galaxies what with ascended beings around, creepy Lego monsters on the rampage and worse Roswell greys with technology that could challenge me. So perhaps weaker galaxies would be best to conquer.

"What are you planning to do with the Manipulator?" inquired the AI that controlled it.

"I'm planning to acquire god like powers, then to build up a massive army and fleets so I can conquer entire galaxies. And while I'm doing that I am going to enslave some hot babes from sci fi and have them serve in my harem" I told the machine intelligence with complete honesty.

"Well its not what I would do" replied Beta "but I'll help if that's want you want. Just put the Manipulator on your left wrist when your ready and then tell me where and when you want to be".

"Your okay with what I want to do?" I asked the AI.

"I told you before that I exist to aid the user, there aren't any limits to that. The only time I can override your instructions is to save your life and even then its only if I don't think you can handle the situation yourself".

I'd of thought she might protest my actions at least a little but she didn't sound like she disproved of my planned actions at all. But thinking about it, why should she?. If Beta was made to serve the user of the Manipulator then that would include supporting the users actions, whatever they might be.

So I already had one person (well sort of) helping me out and soon I would get more but I wanted to be a god like being I'd need super powers of some sort. I'd need to find away to alter myself. Maybe by becoming a cyborg or by altering my DNA. I had access to places were both routes to power were possible I just needed to think of a way and then make use of it.

Giving this some thought I quickly came up with a way and told Beta where I wanted to go first. I knew just the device that give a quick and easy route to power.

**Bridge Of The Collector Cruiser. Babylon 5 Galaxy. Earth Alliance Space. 2245**

I really did love the technology of the Ancients, not only was it easy to use it was also advanced to the point were as it as well be the magic of gods.

Asuran workers had installed a complex set of scanning equipment when refitting the Collector cruiser which allowed me to keep track of fleet movements during the early stages of the Earth – Minbari war.

It took the combined efforts of this ship and four Asuran cruisers to keep track of the space controlled by both races but thankfully I could afford to have a few cloaked ships simply hanging around taking scans.

I might not have the industrial base to create fleets of Aurora-class battleships but producing a few cruisers was no trouble and in a few weeks I'd be able to keep track of everything going on this galaxy like I did back home using Asuran manned deep space sensors scattered around that galaxy only using small, cloaked ships rather than stations in fixed locations.

I didn't dare build such places here yet due to the Vorlons who weren't going to like it if anyone started messing with their cycle, which in my view was nothing than an ongoing philosophical debate with the Shadows.

The whole thing was rather sick in my opinion. The remaining First One level races in this galaxy were suppose to guide and protect the younger races, not use them as playing pieces in some sort of game of 'I'm right and your wrong'. Both races had to go, but not yet as I didn't have the resources to fight aliens who could build world destroying weapons. Well not yet anyway.

But even if I did I wouldn't just go and attack the First Ones because aside from that being a possible case of biting off more than you can chew I might end up uniting the galaxy against me, if that happened I'd make no headway here.

The best way to get rid of the older alien races was to show them that they weren't needed any more. If the younger races came under my 'protection' the elder races would have no reason to stay in this galaxy. And if they still refused to leave, then I'd kick them out of this galaxy but once I had a foothold.

But that was a battle for another time. The Shadows and their allies hadn't returned to their home world yet and I needed them around in order to show them they weren't needed. Plus it would be easier to wipe them out if I there somewhere I could target with a super laser.

I made a mental note to have a Galaxy Gun built. If I could move a ship across the omni-verse then why not a planet destroying bomb. Might come in handy if I ever get into a fight with another dimension spanning empire. Plus I could avoid that whole creepy eye in space things the Shadows do.

With my mind I activated the 3D hologram projector that dominated the centre of what passed for a bridge on this vessel.

A group of stars appeared a few of which were highlighted and I selected one verbally and the hologram changed to show a single system. This unnamed system was between the Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation. In preparation for a large scale warrior the aliens were building a few small bases. A sensible idea as while the Earth Alliance wasn't that large in terms of space it wasn't exactly a single jump away and ships needed a lot in the way of supplies.

My fleets got around this by having replicators meaning that food for the crew and spare parts for maintenance could be easily fabricated while on board. And fuelling stations were never far away when you had hyperdrive or were near a Mass Relay.

The Minbari didn't have the luxury and their ships would be carrying many soldiers for war and so they would need those forward bases.

Crossing vast amounts of space could be like crossing a desert. One old tactic for moving a large body of men across deserts was to send out a smaller group of men with large amounts of water. These scouts would cross say a third of the desert and then bury some of the water they carried before returning home.

A second group would then be sent out and they would use part of the water stockpiled in the wilderness to support their trip further out into the desert until it became time to head back. The first stockpile would contain enough water to support the return trip as well.

The third group would repeat this feat but go further and by the end of this you'd have three major stockpiles of water for your army to make use of while crossing the desert to attack whoever lived on the other side.

Unless you had amazingly fast FTL drives, like I do, you had to do this for warfare in space as well. You needed forward bases and supply lines that would keep your fleet and armies well stock for the fight ahead. You need to be able to keep ships fully crewed and you need to have ships ready to replace losses and to replace ships whose crews need a break from the fighting.

I didn't need supply lines for this expedition as with hyperdrive I could return to the Ark in a single hyperdrive jump that would last a few hours or I could use the drive based on technology Beta had provided. This drive allowed you to go nearly anywhere in the blink of an eye if you could provide enough energy. You also required an advanced AI to navigate using that engine and the Collector ship didn't have such an AI unless I was on it.

Beta rarely spoke to me these days as I kept the Manipulator hidden inside a safe in my residence when not in use. Now that I was off the Ark (as even I could get board with being a god to tens of thousands of naked, horny women eager to please) and out and about again I once more needed her close.

A palm sized image of Beta, which took the form of Cortana from Halo 4 only more X-rated, appeared on the holoemitter.

Naked women holographic or not were everywhere on this ship as the Collectors were kept separated from the females I'd converted and the crews mission statement enforced nudity and causal lesbian sex. The segregation was necessary as its not easy to be causally nude with bug eyed monsters around.

Back when I was more Human (and more sane) I'd found the idea more amusing than anything else but now that I actually was a god in terms of power and dominion over others I rather enjoyed the whole nudist crew idea. These people were playthings to me and nice to look at so why not keep them undressed.

"What will be your first move?" Beta inquired " I'd suggested attacking those forward bases it will force the Minbari to not only rebuild them slowing down their offensive but also to divert ships to guard them".

"That was my plan" I told the AI "but I'm actually considering the bigger picture. The more I study the enemy the less sense events make. I don't think the Minbari would actually wipe out mankind".

"What makes you say that?" asked the AI "the Humans of this galaxy wouldn't agree with you".

Beta was forced to dumb herself down a lot to deal with me. Even with my increased IQ I was still more primitive than her creators. I suspected she knew more about what was going on here that I did but had trouble expressing what she knew in terms I'd understand. Plus she was an assistant to the user of the Manipulator not the boss so she tried not to give unwanted advice.

"For starters its the amount of casualties for the war. The most quoted figure is about a quarter of a million Humans dead in a war that lasted two years".

Well things wouldn't work out that way now but if I just sat back and watched this play out it would happen.

"In terms of military losses this war will be devastating for Humanity but overall its not a lot of death for a two year war of genocide" I pointed out "in a population of billions, a quarter of a million is a drop in the ocean in terms of pure numbers".

Sure it would be horrible for the families that had loved ones going out to die under the guns of the Minbari but the loss of life really wasn't that high say compared to World War Two were the most quoted figures suggested at least sixty million died. You'd think an interstellar war would be worse than one confined to a single planet.

In fact unless people stopped having babies the population of Humanity in this galaxy would still be increasing by millions of people over two years.

"So what do you think is going on here?"

Beta tone suggested agreement with my statement but like any truly wise person she encouraged others to find their own answers when it was practical to do so.

"The Minbari have a small number of protectorate races much like my empire does. Each of these races depend on the Minbari to protect them. I'm thinking that they plan for Earth to become one of those protectorates".

My discussion drew the attention of Seven of Nine who was currently studying every scrap of information the Asuran scanners were bringing in. This included date on the four protectorate worlds, none of which seemed to have their own defences.

Could each of those races at some point in the past gone to war with the boneheads and been isolated on their home world after having their ability to wage war across the stars removed?. Was that their plan for Earth?.

Were they just going to destroy what they saw as the Human warrior caste, remove every trace of Humanities military and then remove the population of every outpost and colony and exile them to Earth?.

Its what I'd done to the aggressive alien races in the Mass Effect galaxy. I'd isolated entire species leaving their relays dormant and exiled them to their native cluster so they couldn't continue to defy my plans for a galaxy unified under my rule.

If the Minbari were truly invested in genocide why leave civilian populations untouched for two whole years. That was more than enough time for a lot of Humans to evacuate Earth Alliance space. But if they were planning to merely neutralise Humanity as a threat rather than exterminate Mankind their tactics made more sense.

This was all speculation of course. The Minbari might actually be planning to wipe out all Humans and just be going about it an odd way. I simply didn't know enough and the only people who could tell me the whole story were a bunch of cryptic ass-holes living in encounter suits.

Not knowing is always the worse part. It made it impossible for me to plan out a course of action. I needed to know all the facts and only the Vorlons could tell me everything, so I needed to find a Vorlon.

Entering their space was a death sentence for most, but would I be able to force one of them into talking to me?. If so Kosh would be best, he seemed to at least willing to try and talk to people.

"You seemed stressed, Majesty" commented Jennifer Keller a Doctor I'd kidnapped from one of the many versions of Stargate Atlantis I visited.

I didn't want to spend much time in Stargate verses due to the ascended Ancients but for quick raids it was great place to visit. So much useful technology and so many useful people to convert. Keller was a genius and knew a lot about genetics and alien biology due to her work while stationed on Atlantis. Plus she was quite the cutie and gave great neck and shoulder rubs, something very welcome right now.

"Its this damn galaxy" I told the naked physician "to many creatures playing god and don't get me started on the paradox!"

That was the reason I'd only made a few fleeting visits to Star Trek. To many people messed with time and there were to many god level beings around. This galaxy wasn't so bad as time seemed more secure here but I still had to worry about interfering because if there were never any Babylon stations then Babylon Four would never be sent back in time with Jeffrey Sinclair.

No B4 and no Sinclair meant no victory over the Shadows in the last war and no Valen which would alter Minbari history for the last thousand years. Changing everything that was happening now.

Unless... I could provide a Babylon Four. I could have one made and then transported to the right place and time. Securing Sinclair wouldn't be difficult a quick conversion and he'd be everything the Vorlons needed him to be back then. I'd just need to convince the Vorlons to go along with this to secure the time line.

It would be easier to just jump ahead and conquer the galaxy after the First Ones left but I really wanted to mess with the boneheads and the EA was more desperate right now. They'd be more willing to make an ally and more willing to please that ally in order to get their hands on some nice new tech.

Skipping ahead would mean I'd have to get Earth out of the Interstellar Alliance or worse deal with President Clark and his Nazis party. That would actually make things easier on me, so it was something that'd have to think about.

That would be plan B. I'd talk to the Vorlons first, then if they refused to work with me in order to secure their screwing with time well then I'd jump ahead in time to the point after the First Ones 'went beyond the Rim' and work with Morgan Clark and his fascist regime.

With the Alliance of this Humanity under my control Sheridan's rebels would have no chance of retaking anything as I simple covert the populations of separatist colonies and make them feel loyalty to the Alliance which by then would be part of The Eternal Empire just like the UNSC.

With that kind of foothold conquering the rest of the galaxy would be much easier and I could do to the boneheads exactly what they did to Humanity, and that would just be the start.

"Seven take us the boarder of Vorlon space" I ordered "but don't enter it, use the hyperdrive I want to a few hours to relax before we get there".

I turned to Keller and squeezed one of her butt cheeks while saying.

"Come with me Doctor I'm going to need a lot more things rubbed if I'm going to be dealing with some riddle speaking aliens".

Author Note:

Its voting time again!.

As you just read I have to plans for the B5 galaxy and I want to know which one you guys want to read as I have two plans and it makes no difference to me. So as Mr. Mordon would say "what do you want?"

A: Gothic talking to the Vorlons (and don't worry I have an idea on how to bypass all the cryptic bullshit) and working things out so they will get a Babylon 4 and Valen a thousand years ago. Its not like they will say no because that would mean they lose the last Shadow War.

This choice leads to the Minbari getting an ass whopping and an earlier Narn – Centauri war.

B: Skipping forward in time to the Earth Alliance and helping Clark stay in power.

This will be less of a headache to write but I don't think it will be as amusing as Gothic can curbstomp anything less than First Ones quite easily.

Either way Season 5 of B5 will never happen so its really win-win for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**war sage**

Thank you.

**Maben00**

Glad you liked it.

**Selias**

This new story is just pouring out of me. A it is then hopefully my solution to the time travel problem makes at least a little sense or at least as much sense as any time travel solved by some from Star Trek Voyager does. Oh well if you don't like it at least this chapter has Darth Vader in it, that should increase the chapter's coolness factor.

**Silverscale & douchiesnacks**

Its looks like A then**. **

******Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Sixteen.**

**Collector Cruiser. Boarder ****Of**** Vorlon Space. Babylon Five Galaxy. 2245.**

Lying cross-legged on a simple bed I tried to reach out with the Force in order to get a better sense of this galaxy. This wasn't something I was well practised at, as I'd not given much attention to the Jedi and Sith arts.

I preferred the easier route to power that near-ascension offered. With those abilities, years of study were not required. The Force was different.

For the most part I rarely used the Force I wasn't a spiritual person nor did I seek a greater understanding of existence. For me the mystical energy field was little more than an extra battery.

Using near-ascend powers was rather taxing on the mind and body, but with my connection to the Force I could use it to supply some of the energy needed and put less strain on myself. After all the Force is freely given energy to anyone who can tap into it.

But with patience it was possible to use the Force to get a sense of how things are on a grand scale. I lacked the ability to see into the future, at least for now, but the present and the past, the flow of events is a much easier thing to understand.

It helped that this galaxy had no other Force Users, it's easy to relax in a pool no one else is currently using. There were no ripples in the pond, only gentle waves in the sea it was all just a still body of water that one can sink into.

Or at least that was how I viewed the Force. The implanted memories which had come from both Jedi and Sith did not really give me a deeper understanding of the Force. Sure I could choke the life out of someone even when using distance communications and I coudl fight quite skilfully with a lightsabre, but I didn't really know how I did these things. The implanted memories meant that I simple knew things without any real substance to my knowledge.

The reasons why I was sitting here trying to meditate was not really about the Force it was more about getting into a frame of mind where the Vorlons could contact without me the need for cryptic bullshit that always got in the way of advanced aliens speaking to us dumbass Humans.

In my research of the Vorlons (and by research I meant watching episodes of Babylon 5) I discovered that the encounter suited aliens were able to make contact with Humans (and other aliens) more easily if they the person they were contacting was an altered state of mind say like dreaming.

This was why I was reaching out with the Force I was opening my mind to the universe and inviting the Vorlons in. This was perhaps dangerous but if the Vorlons could kill people with mind contact they would do, I knew they had some powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities but so did I so I wasn't that worried.

Collectively they would kick my ass but a lone Vorlon didn't worry me I had a ship of people ready and willing to die for me.

Of course I was assuming they would only send one if they sent a fleet I'd have to run like hell.

Also I had to decide how long I was going to wait here. I really wanted to conquer this galaxy and that wasn't going to happen if I stuck around the boarder of Vorlon space trying to make telepathic contact with the Lords of Order.

Perhaps I should try dreaming or simply take a more direct route.

The intercom came to life and a voice I didn't know reported than an unknown vessel was heading this way. Finally it seemed that the Vorlons were paying me some attention.

I made my way to bridge, after quickly putting on one of my modified suits of Kull warrior armour, I then ordered the nude women to make a report.

"A single unknown vessel has just entered this system" informed Seven of Nine "our scanners can target the craft but the sensor readings make no sense".

So we could fire on it we just didn't know if our weapons would have any effect. Well hopefully this wouldn't end in a fight; if it did we'd find out how effective particle beams and drones were against Vorlon ships.

I went into the next room and sat on the command throne. Using this Ancient technology I could control this entire cruiser even move it across universes purely with the power of my mind. I relaxed and focused my thoughts cutting out distractions, and then openedmyself to the Force in the hopes of gaining more insight.

It worked a little too well as I found myself in some form of telepathic contact with an alien mind.

_Leave this place! This is not for you! Go. Leave. Now!_

Not a very friendly welcome, and is it really necessary to shout in a telepathic message. Still it was pretty clear what the Vorlon shouting at me meant, they clearly didn't want me here. I had to talk to them but how to get my message across. I was here to stay and they would have to adapt to work with me to keep the time line intact.

I focused my thoughts and rather than use words to explain (because that would take hours and get me nowhere) I sent images. I showed this Vorlon what I planned to do and that it would change the past all with pictures rather than words. Not an easy thing to do and by the end of it I had one hell of a headache.

Then for a while nothing happened. The alien would need time to process what I had shown it. It also might be sharing the information with its fellow First Ones. I had no idea how long that would take.

I linked with the ship and 'saw' this system with its sensors. There was nothing here but bits of rock, ice and gas all orbiting around a star that didn't seem that bright given its size. This was an old star a star belonging to an old race.

Like the Vorlans this place was old and rather set it in its ways. I was tempted to shake things up around here, maybe even nova a star or two to upset things a little. No wonder the Shadows hated the Vorlon ideals of peace and order, even in the Force I could feel stagnation and conformity spread over light years of space.

I wondered what _Z_'_ha_'_dum_ would feel like. Would it be dark and evil or would it feel more energised than Vorlon Space?.

Time seemed to pass although I had no way of knowing how much and while I was impatient for an answer I knew never to ask Vorlon a question.

In the end I got an answer the cruiser informed me that Vorlon ship was powering up weapon, or at least that was it looked like judging by the scans.

Clearly this cryptic bunch of gits had no intention of working with me to ensure that the time line remained intact despite my presence. They'd rather attack and remove the problem directly, very well then war it is. I'd find a different way to deal with the paradox. Perhaps I'd just build my own Babylon 4 and send it back in time. Grabbing Sinclair would be easy enough and I had genetic engineers of my own. All I needed was to send someone into the past to find all the facts and the time line would remain undamaged.

_Leave. Now!_

I'm guessing the Vorlon meant this reality rather simply the boarder of their space. It was hard to tell with a Vorlon but the menace behind the 'voice' spoke volumes on its own.

_The Circle Must Not Be Broken!_

Alarms screamed as a warning shot was fired. The Lords Of Order were sending me a clear message, one that did needn't riddled words or even telepathic communication. Either I left this galaxy or they would attempt to destroy me.

Well no need to fight this war yet. I didn't have the fleet to do so anyway. Direct warfare would be pointless anyway it would just end up destroying the civilizations I wanted to rule over. To end the cycles the Shadows and Vorlons forced the galaxy to repeat every thousand years or so I had to show both races that they weren't needed anyone.

On the other hand if I conquered the galaxy they'd have to game pieces to play with and that would be the end of that. It was just a matter of actually conquering this galaxy.

I mentally commanded the Collector vessel to flee into Stargate Hyperspace (a level of existence hopefully unknown to the Vorlons as they used Jumpspace) and had the ship head back to the Ark. From my home I could create new plans and show the First Ones that there was a new player in town.

**The Imperial Palace. AKA The Ark. The War Room. Babylon 5 Galaxy. 2245.**

The war room was as the name suggested a place put aside for the business of war. The room was a large one that had no doubt meant to be used by the Forerunners for some alien purpose, what that was I had no idea and neither did I care to find out. Right now it was being used to hold a meeting between me and several of my advisers.

Comfortable chairs were provided but no one was sitting as we were all franticly working, trying to decide on the best course of action. We had to act carefully in this galaxy due to use of time travel by the natives.

The Human station Babylon 4 had been sent back in time to act as a forward base for the Army of Light. Judging by the name it would seem to most of the Army of Light was some sort of force for good in this galaxy, created to fight off the evil Shadows and their dark allies.

But things are rarely as simple as they seem, this wasn't about dark verses light or even order verses chaos. These wars were really a massive philosophical debate between two species who used less developed races like game pieces.

I'd decided to enter this game as a third player and there were two ways for me to win. I could either convince the First Ones to bugger off, and let me run things around here or I could wipe the board clean ending the game by destroying it. Then'd have to kill the other players and keep the surviving pieces under control.

I lacked the might to the latter and really had little idea on how to bring the former about. I could stand for the idea of letting the younger races go their own way but since I wanted to conquer this galaxy that would be a big lie.

To end these destructive conflicts I would have to get rid of the First Ones and conquer every race in this galaxy. Not an easy task when most of your fleets and armies are busy elsewhere. So for now I'd have to work on preparing the way for my conquests and gain some sort of foothold.

That had been the plan from the start and it seemed as if the plan was going to remain unchanged for the most part. I'd tried to make contact with the Vorlons and they'd told me to get lost. I doubted the Shadows would treat me any better.

"Sir, perhaps we should create our own Babylon 4 station" argued Samantha Carter "it wouldn't to be too hard to get a copy of the blueprints. We could even scan a few alternate versions of the station to ensure that it's an identical copy".

I smiled at the scientist.

"My plan exactly" I told the former SG1 member "we could easily build such a station back in the Mass Effect Galaxy and then tow it the correct place in time and space".

Well I wouldn't personally do that. I'd have people far more skilled at dealing with time travel to actually do the work.

"The problem is that B4 is only part of the reason the last Shadow war was won. The arrival of Valen had a major impact as well and more so latter as he became the messiah for the entire Minbari race".

It would like going back in time and removing Jesus from the time line. The entire course of Human history for the last two thousand years would be radically altered by changing the life of one person. Valen was a made to order messiah he arrived just when needed and had a couple of Vorlons backing him up doing their angel impression.

This was why I'd needed the help of the Vorlons. They needed to be on the act because I didn't know enough about what had happened a thousand years to fake it.

"Perhaps we could move another version of the Babylon 4 station to the past of this galaxy" suggested Seven of Nine.

"Wouldn't removing the station in that universe alter events so that it was never created in this first place?" questioned Carter "it might simply cease to exist".

"Incorrect" replied Seven. "We simply place the station in that universe ourselves and wait for temporal anomaly to drag it back in time. Since we provided the station it will not cease to exist once we move to this universe. As long as the Vorlons appear with Sinclair the origins of the station will be irreverent. By the time those Vorlons realise that they are in a different universe events will already be in motion forcing their hand".

For a couple of blonde, very large breasted (Carter's had been enhanced) sex slaves these two were very smart. Even with my increased intellect I was having a hard time keeping up with them. I needed to start learning more about the technology I could use. I had a good understanding of genetic engineering and DNA resequencing. I even knew how make telepathic contact with aliens and how to rip the sanity of Human being apart with minimal effort. But when it came to time travel all I knew was that I was in desperate need for an aspirin.

"But there is no guarantee that the anomaly will appear" countered Samantha.

"Then we will simply create our own time anomaly" declared Seven.

Yep this headache was going to be a large one.

"Seven are you sure your idea will work?" I demanded to know "there must be a simpler way to ensure history doesn't change on us".

"I have made extensive studies of temporal mechanics and have the memories of countless anomalies encountered by the Borg" she pointed out.

(Author Note: Star Trek time travel seems common enough so if anyone could figure out a way to do something like this would be Seven of Nine. And if it doesn't make sense well nothing else she did in Voyager made sense anyway and who cares its fiction)

She was my expert on the subject and these expertises were the reason why I had converted her in the first place. Well that the huge boobs, combined with complete lack of modesty and other social inhibitions.

"You appear distressed" commented Seven "do you wish me to perform oral sex, in the past that has stabilised your mood".

She'd be quite content to do that right here right now thanks to her complete lack of inhibitions.

"Not now, I have a headache".

Wow I must be the first man in history to refuse a blowjob due to a headache.

"How long will it take to set all this up?" I inquired "I want the time line secure before I begin my work here".

"I estimate one month, two weeks and three days to complete the station. This estimate may change upon examining of the B4 station as we must replicate it perfectly. Then I will require at least two more weeks to modify the Ark so that it may remotely drag the station to its proper location in space and time".

I knew that the Ark had some means of moving large objects around as it had moved the Halos in the positions they needed to be in for firing. And that was six different locations across a galaxy.

"So just over two months then" I stated "that's acceptable. I wanted to wait a while before making a move anyway the Earth Alliance will be more desperate for aid if we wait a couple of months".

I could use some time to continue my training in the Force. I could easily convert a powerful Human Jedi to teach me more. Heck if I was careful I could grab Darth Vader himself and learn a few tricks from a real life Dark Lord of the Sith.

Also I could expand my influence in the UNSC. My control over that version of Earth wasn't great; a few public appearances would increase my standing. Plus I hadn't gotten into a good fight for a while. Kicking some Covenant booty would be fun.

"Very well I give this planning my blessing" I said formally "Seven take charge of this project. As for you Samantha you will oversee the creation of Asuras II and also manage the building of the fleet. I expect you not only to have a forge world complete but also a small fleet and a respectable army".

This might sound like an impossible task but it really wasn't I now had so many Asurans that such things as building fleets and armies was just a matter of waiting a couple of months.

And as The Ark was currently around a small habitable planet she had nearly its entire industrail might to aid her in building a new forge world.

What would be created wouldn't be much but it would be more than enough to make the Earth Alliance take me seriously when I went to them as a possible ally.

I'd done this with the UNSC leadership after all, they'd put aside their doubts about me being the leader of a mighty empire once they'd seen the power of my Dreadnoughts. The Earth Alliance would do the sameafter seeing a few Imperial Patrol Frigates not only survive a battle with the Minbria but also win the fight, then they too would come to realise that my claimsare truth.

Showing a few of their leaders such wonders as The Eternal City (formerly known as High Charity) and the Citadel, which was home to the Imperial Parliament, should also help to prove my claims.

As my headache cleared up I wondered why my head kept hurting every time I had to deal with this whole altered time line issue. I'm sure that most people don't get headaches every time temporal issues are discussed.

There was nothing wrong with my health so it was just a matter of me not getting stressed over these issues. Perhaps some mindless slaughter and conquest would cheer me up. Or better yet I could go and kidnap another sexy female; you can never have enough Harem members after all.

**Imperial Dreadnought. ****_Imperial Sword._**** Halo Galaxy. Covenant Space.**

Now that the UNSC had begun rebuilding its space navy there was no need to keep all of the Imperial Dreadnoughts stationed in that galaxy so close to Earth. As I had foreseen the Covenant had divided into factions and begun a civil war.

Until now I'd been happy to let the aliens go about killing each other but I knew that sooner or later one of these factions would grow strong enough to threaten Earth again. So it was time to take the war to them and do to them what I'd done to other hostile alien races. My ships would hunt down and destroy the Covenant fleets and then isolate each race on its home world and perhaps a few of their colonies if this was practical

This would likely take years to accomplish this as I didn't have a massive force of Reapers in this galaxy but there was really no rush. The Covenant was permanently fractured now and even if the fractions did unify against my empire I had enough super weapons to destroy them utterly. The only reason I hadn't destroyed them was because I had no desire to commit genocide.

Currently I was in one of the Dreadnoughts training rooms. A space normally used by the soldiers that served to me, they would come to here to ensure that their fighting skills stayed in top form. Today I was using this place to practice with my lightsabre and learn more about being a conqueror from one of the greatest villains in fiction.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and destroyer of the Jedi Order.

It must say something impressive about me that I could afford to employ Anakin Skywalkers as a tutor.

Grabbing him hadn't been that hard. I'd just tractored in his TIE fighter after the first Death Star blew and converted him before he had any idea what was going on. I'd made a few promises that I intended to keep as well, they weren't needed but I thought a fair trade might make him work harder in his role.

Two training sabres clashed, the sound was quite loud given how quiet things were in this part of the ship.

"Your attacks are lacking in strength" commented Vader.

"There's something to be said for speed and agility over brute force" I shot back "your stronger blows mean nothing if your opponent can simple block or dodge them".

A series of powerful blows from Vader allowed me to prove my point. None of the attacks got close to hitting me.

"Still a warrior must be forceful when he attacks" pointed out Vader "you may be able to dodge my strikes by moving like a Twi'lek dancer but any blows you made would be lacking".

Powerful blows weren't really required to kill with a sabre but battering down another's defences in order to make that killing strike did require some strength. But physical strength was something I could call upon; I just rarely saw the need to use it.

I was an emperor after all not a common brawler I commanded armies I didn't need to spend my time fighting other people directly. Still I had grown a little fed up with the scheming and plotting.

Men bent on conquering galaxies were required to do a lot of planning but now that I had so many servants it was best to let them do some of the work while I took some time to improve my skills.

"I can kill with the power of my mind" I reminded my tutor "if I wished you dead you never given get the chance to raise your weapon in defence".

I went on the offensive and showed off a little. My training sabre moving like a blur and landing a blow across Vader's torso.

"Indeed you are powerful" admitted the Dark Lord "perhaps more powerful than the emperor I serve but you would have brought me here if I had nothing of worth to teach you".

"Truth enough" I replied "I have the memories of training and the Force is strong in me but I know little about the more subtle uses of the Force".

"I can teach you more than that" offered Vader "a ruler needs to know more than mastery of the Force he must also learn to master himself and others".

Mastering myself was not hard. And I was fully in control of others around me as well but I'd never learned how to extend that control across a galaxy. I didn't know how to enforce my will upon those who never even saw my face. Perhaps Vader could teach me this I wanted to know how he and Palpatine had kept an entire galaxy under their thumbs.

"By the time my term of service is over you will not only know how be a true ruler" promised Skywalker "but you will also know enough about the Force to teach others".

That was an important part of our bargain as one day I might grow bored of all this and want to move on. But in order to do that I needed an heir and an apprentice. A son would be best, a prince to inherit my throne.

"If you can truly raise the dead then I suggest taking my old Jedi Padawan into your service".

"Ahsoka Tano" I said with surprise "why her?"

"As a student she was difficult to guide and often reckless," explained Vader "so if you can mould her into a suitable heir you could do the same for any apprentice".

Ahsoka was a little young for my taste, although with aliens years lived often had little to do with maturity. For example a eighty year old Asari could in behaviour be mistaken for a seventeen year old Human girl. And it wasn't as if I'd be sleeping with her anyway as she be more of an adopted daughter than anything else.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring her back for you?" I asked the Sith Lord.

"Luke will be a more suitable heir for me" assured Vader "or perhaps that role would be better suited for Leia if she takes after her mother. I was never one for politics".

I'd promised to convert both Skywalker twins so that they would be loyal to their father and help him rule his galaxy. I'd also return his Padme to him by travelling back in time, restoring and then bringing her forward in time while ensuring that a dead clone was buried in her place. This would ensure that this Vader's past was not altered and he would get his whole family to rule with him.

A simple plan involving time travel that didn't give me a headache, will wonders never cease.

All in all it wasn't a bad deal for Anakin. All he had to do was to spend a couple of months here teaching me and in return he'd get his family, immortality and a very dead Palpatine. I'd even have his health problems fixed. Also while I was there I'd fix Luke and Mara up. That way Vader would have grandkids before long.

"Sparring has some value in training" said Vader as we resumed our mock duel "but I would be better able to access your combat skills in a real battle".

"Were bound to run into come Covenant soon" I assured "if we don't we can visit an alternate version of your galaxy and take on some Jedi".

I could sense the Dark Lord's amusement at that idea.

"That device on your arm is a powerful tool" he remarked "you are fortunate that the Emperor knows nothing of you, he would stop at nothing to posses that device".

The chances of Paplatine ever getting his hands on the Manipulator were slim but I understood Vader's point. It was a powerful tool, a device of great worth and the key to my success. If I were to lose my empire would survive given that I had universe hopping ships but I would be the poorer for it.

The intercom beeped meaning the bridge crew had something to tell me. With the Force I flicked the switch and spoke.

"Yes, what is it".

"Pardon me, Majesty" said a Human crewman "but long range sensors have picked something up and you wished to be informed if we found a target".

"What have you found?" I wanted to know.

"It's a Covenant vessel, your Majesty" informed the voice "the AI confirms our readings it a CSO-class super carrier".

That surprised me. A super carrier was the latest ships the Covenant xenos had. With a length of nearly thirty kilometres and a width of nearly twelve it was more a mobile city than a carrier.

"Any escorts?" I inquired

"No your Majesty" replied the crewman "and it has a rather low energy reading as well. Possibly its damaged, perhaps even crippled".

If so this was a really good piece of luck. A ship like that damaged and alone was too good to pass up, if I could capture such a vessel I could add it to my fleet further securing my dominance over the worlds I ruled.

"Be cautious" advised Vader "this has all the makings of a trap".

I had to agree with that, once I'd thought it over. This was a little too good to be true. My troops had captured Covenant ships before and with great success but in order to make claiming High Charity easier I'd handed those ships over to the UNSC for study. Plus I might not have enough troops to secure such a craft.

Then again if things got too tough I'd just have Beta take control of the alien vessel and kill the crew off by cutting of the air. But that would require securing and holding the bridge long enough for the AI to do her work.

"Lord Vader, how do you fancy boarding an alien space craft?" I questioned the Dark Lord turned mentor "we'll have to fight hundreds, maybe thousands of aliens in order to secure the ships command centre and then hold it until my AI can take over".

"It should be an educational experience" replied the Sith.

I'd take that as a yes then.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lord Eric. **

**That would make more sense I suppose but its not really important now as Gothic isn't handling it personally.**

**Yes Gothic's throne is like the chair used by Metron it teleports to Gothic when he needs it and as a whole load of do-dads built into it. But its main function is making sure Gothic has a seat when he needs one. **

**Selias**

**Well Vader's also there to teach the use of the Force but Gothic needs to learn other things as well. **

**War Sage. **

**Thank you. **

**Kaiya Smith**

**The Vorlons are a bunch of arrogant assholes to be sure. Gothic will have to teach them some humility. **

**No the Carrier is not that Carrier its just one of many the Covenant have.**

******Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Seventeen.**

**Covenant Carrier. Covenant Space. Halo Galaxy.**

With a flash of bright white light I, along with my handpicked team, appeared on the bridge of the Covenant Carrier.

The bridge was crewed by Elites who were by far the most skilled warriors native to this galaxy, only outmatched by the SPARTANs in terms of combat prowess. Or at least that had been the case until I entered this galaxy. The Elites were about to find out that they were no longer top dog in this verse.

An Elite in very ornate armour (the Shipmaster I assumed) roared and charged me as the shock of unexpected arrival wore off. But as fast as the alien warrior was my new bodyguard was faster. Galatea (a evil clone of Supergirl I'd picked up while abducting the entire Amazon nation) moved like a blur and intercepted the Elite with speed I couldn't hope to match. In the space of a less than half a heartbeat the Shipmaster went from proud alien warrior to a headless corpse.

This action startled everyone but me I could even sense Vader's shock. I wasn't surprised because I knew what Galatea was capable of having seen her kind in action. They were all capable of such things she was just far more ruthless than the rest.

Not to be outdone I lashed out the other Elites bringing them great pain which in seconds drove them to insanity and crippled their minds. Vader finished them off with precise lightsabre strike leaving Galatea free to secure the bridge. With her heat vision she sealed all but one of the doors so that no aliens could bother use while I took control of them ship.

"Can I master?" asked Galatea giving me the puppy dog eyes while motioning to the last remaining door.

My new bodyguard was a blood thirsty bitch, very eager to go and kill things.

"Fine but don't get in the way of the Amazons" I told the Supergirl clone "they need to practice with their new weapons".

"Thank you, Master" she replied, then with a blur Galatea was gone and seconds later the screams started to fill the air.

Given that this ship was nearly thirty kilometres long even Galatea couldn't clear it out by herself. At least not fast enough to ensure the self-destruct couldn't be used. I however could easily prevent such a thing but it was take an insane amount of effort for me to destroy every mind in this flying city. The Covenant races were simple to alien to convert and crushing minds took a look more of me than simply adjusting emotions.

Stepping over to a terminal I had Beta enter the Carrier's computer systems and begin taking control. Beta projected herself as a hologram and spoke to me as she worked.

"There's another AI in the system but it's clearly gone rampant, it keeps calling me a heretic".

Senile AI could be very dangerous something that power and crazy could destroy this ship and deny me my prize by overloading the reactors or even by flying this craft into a sun. I couldn't allow that I had plans for this ship.

"Can you destroy?" I asked.

"Sure" replied Beta is a casual tone of voice "but it would be better if you let me re-purpose it. I can use some features of the Commonwealth AI technology we picked to improve on this alien AI. I know how much you enjoy enslaving things".

So I was going to end up with another sexy female persona AI running one of my ships. Well it could be worse and to make this ship able to traverse the Omni-Verse did require an artificial intelligence, so re-purposing made sense.

"Very well tame the alien AI" I ordered.

Normally waiting for Beta to do her work would a dull affair but I was kept amused by groups of Covenant trying to retake the command centre. My bodyguard had rushed off so fast that she hadn't secured this deck of the ship correctly.

I was rather annoyed by this as the whole point of getting such a powerful body guard was so that I wouldn't have fight unless I wished too. I'd have to punish the Human-like alien when were done her, spending a few hours in agony would teach her lesson I had torture equipment that could break even a Kryptonion.

"Allow me" said Vader as another group of Covenant tried to storm the bridge.

I'd gifted the Sith Lord with a personal shield generator that would keep him safe from weapon's fire so he didn't have to use his sabre to deflect the plasma bolts. Instead he simply waded into the mixed groups of extra terrestrials and began cutting them down with his red bladed energy sword.

The Elites and the lesser creatures serving them had never faced a Human who not preferred close combat but also excelled at it. They were totally outmatched by the Dark Lord and their attempts to destroy him only enraged Skywalker. With his command of the darkside the former Jedi Knight massacred the xenos.

Picking Vader as my mentor had been a wise move it seemed. He could only command armies and fleets he wasn't afraid to get stuck in himself. He drove the action and required no help from me. I couldn't help but be impressed and made a mental note never to invade the galaxy I was going to help rule. I might be a living god but Skywalker was power incarnate, sure he was no match for me but any war between us would see a galaxy burn before it was over.

"Curious" muttered Beta.

Well keep half my attention on the world around me I asked Beta what she meant by the word curious.

"The Shipmaster kept" my AI told me "the writings a little droll, and I don't understand a lot of references but from what I gather this vessel wasn't damaged by the civil war".

"But the UNSC doesn't have anything out here, so who were they fighting?. The Flood?, or is there another Forerunner lose".

I really hoped that there weren't any more Forerunners around. Even a lone Forerunner could unite the entire Covenant, and with their advanced technology they would be able to destroy Earth and even drive me out of this galaxy.

"No its not the Flood or the Forerunners" informed Beta "its something else, something I have no knowledge about".

Given that Beta had my world's entire Internet in her databanks combined with the collected knowledge of the UNSC the idea that she didn't know anything about these attackers worried me greatly. And given that these unknowns had defeated a Covenant Carrier I had every right to be worried.

"This would explain the lack of support craft and why the Amazons are making such good progress".

Once they'd gotten use to the power armour and the bolters, the Amazons had proved themselves to be a formidable fighting force in simulations and right now they were kicking Covenant ass. But the amount of resistance was rather low given the size of this ship. There should be hundreds of thousands of warriors but there only seem to be a fraction of that number actually on the ship.

"Has this ship been boarded recently" I questioned.

"No, most of the troops were deployed" explained Beta "An Elite colony was attacked, but not by the Brutes, it a new race. One that doesn't exist in my database".

Holographic images of unknown aliens fighting Elites were played before me. The unidentified beings were somewhat Human in appearance but only in the sense that they had humanoid forms. That wasn't so surprising as the humanoid form is a common one due to its advantages but that was where the similarities ended.

These unclassified beings had no body hair and skin that look reptilian but not in the sense that they had scales. They kind of reminded me of the flat face Scarrans in Farscape only these things seemed to be cyborgs rather than just plain old space lizards.

Cyborg dinosaur men summed them up quite nicely but it wasn't their biology that drew my interest, it was their weapons. They were using coilguns, a type of projectile weapon that also sometimes called a Guass gun. I had similar weapons to these taken from Fallout Earth but the alien versions were compact and even more lethal.

Clearly this race was more than advanced than the UNSC in terms of hand held weapons and while the reptile cyborgs didn't have personal shields they did have strong looking body armour which offered good protection from plasma weapons at least.

They also seem to have a good grasp of warfare. I saw them use heavy weapons and armour when appropriate, and they even had air support which could perform bombing runs.

So the Covenant had enemies other than the Flood and Humanity. An enemy that was likely attacking due to the civil war the Forerunner worshippers were having.

They could be an ally for the UNSC and by extension the Eternal Empire but the enemy of my enemy isn't always a friend. They might attack Humans as well there was no way of knowing unless contact was made. Which wasn't a good idea as the UNSC fleet was in no state for another war and I didn't have the ships to spare.

So for now it would be best to stay out of the way of these new aliens and focus on other things like taking this ship.

"How goes the boarding?" I inquired over the comm unit.

On modified suit of Kull armour was much lighter than the power armour I normally wore in combat but it still had a few inbuilt devices like a comm unit that allowed me to communicate with the boarding parties.

"It goes well my liege" reported one of the Amazons "the enemy are falling before our might. The main Hanger Bay is ours and the Puddle Jumpers will soon be making their way over to this craft".

The Asurans could of just beamed over but I wasn't in control of this ship yet so its crew might find away to raise the shields. Therefore it made sense to bring over some Jumpers so that the Asurans wouldn't get stranded without any equipment.

Given the size of the main Hanger Bay an entire Asuran cruiser could of safely docked with room for an Aurora to spare. This Carrier was truly massive and would make a worthy flag ship for my fleets once I got around to openly attacking races in the B5 galaxy.

Sensing something with the Force I reacted as Vader had taught me. In a move so fast that it would of impressed my mentor (had he been here to see it) My darksabre moved to my hand and was ignited. The black cut what seemed to be thin air before the weapon was switched off and placed back on my belt.

A second later an Elite appeared his cloaking device having failed. The alien warrior dropped dead next to me and I went back to looking over the readings on the consoles.

The takeover of the ship was going well. Covenant life signs could be tracked from here; they appeared as purple dots rather the normal green that would appear as friendly life signs if this battle was taking place on my ship. The blue dots were hostile life forms I guessed which made it all a bit confusing.

I ordered Beta to fix this and soon the Covenant showed up as red blips and my forces as green ones. This gave me a much better picture of what was going on.

There were so many red dots that I couldn't imagine that my forces would be able to overwhelm the enemy even though the green dots weren't losing many of their number. I wasn't worried about losses as I could bring the recently deceased back to life but I was worried that my forces would be spending weeks clearing this massive vessel. I had to do something to help them otherwise the refit would never get started.

Verbally I ordered Beta to sound the evacuation alarm which sent thousands of Grunts and Jackals to the escape pods. None of the Elites would run but there other races didn't share their devotion to the cause and took the chance to get off the Carrier.

Next I had airlocks opened in parts of the ship were groups of aliens were trapped by the bulkheads that had sealed them off from damaged parts of the ship. But this only had a minor impact on enemy numbers.

"Seal off as many decks as you can" I ordered Beta "then turn off the life support".

This was a slow and cruel way to kill people but I didn't have any mercy for these fuckers as they'd tried to commit genocide against a version of my birth species. It's kind of hard not to take something like that personally.

"The Dreadnought's captain wants to know if you wish the enemy escape pods destroyed".

I thought about it for a moment and then decided it wasn't worth the energy. Those pods had nowhere to go and they were utterly defenceless. It was possible that another Covenant ship would arrive in time to recover them so I might as will give the aliens that chance. Senseless slaughter would only enrage the Covenant races anyway and they might use it an excuse to restart the war with the UNSC, which was something I wanted. Right now all the Covenant factions were too busy killing each other to care about Humans.

On the other hand taking this ship might enrage them anyway. It would best to destroy all evidence so that the Elites never find out who had hijacked one of their Carriers.

"Are any of the weapon systems of this thing working?" I asked Beta.

"I can reroute a few systems to get some of the forward pulse _laser_ turrets working" answered the AI.

I'd forgotten that the Covenant also made use of lasers for ship to ship combat.

"Target the escape pods with the lasers" I commanded "destroy them all".

If the Elites examined the remains of the escape pods they wouldn't blame the UNSC they'd blame the Brutes who made use of Covenant technology or one of the other factions.

"Pods destroyed" reported Beta who seemed to be unaffected by the death of helpless creatures "and I've re-purposed the Covenant AI the ship is now ours. We can have the Dreadnought tow to Asuras Two for a full refit once the last of aliens are dealt with".

Asuras II was the Forgeworld I'd had set up in this galaxy. A counterpart to New Asuras back in the Mass Effect Galaxy and Asuras III three that was currently being set up in a quite part of the B5 galaxy. It was my intention to have a Forgeworld in every galaxy I claimed as they could provide the material and supplies that those galaxies needed. One planet couldn't do that alone (even one with millions of Asurans working on it) but when combined with native infrastructure they kept my armed forces well supplied.

"Beam some Asurans over so they can take over from me, and then we'll return to the Ark" I decided "I have a war to plan and Lord Vader can help me".

The cyborg Sith had planned more than a few military in his life time, even when he was a Jedi he'd served as a General during the Clone Wars so he'd be able to help me plan out the invasion of the Babylon 5 Galaxy.

I really did need to start laying the ground work for that invasion and I knew just where to start.

**Earth Dome. Geneva, Switzerland. Earth. B5 Galaxy. **

"I don't understand why you just don't met with the President and get this over with"

Ahsoka Tano was proving to be a headache. Despite having a lot of information dumped into her head by an Asuran she still had many questions and seemed intent on having them all answered. I really should of brought someone else along but I needed to bring some aliens with me as it would help prove my claim about being the ruler of an empire made up of many different species.

Of course I wasn't relying on just that as evidence of my claims. I'd arrived at Earth in a Systems Alliance Dreadnought. The ship was clearly Human made but its technology was so different to what was used around here that everyone had to accept that I wasn't just the ruler of some lost colony that had been settled by Humans abducted from Earth centuries ago.

This wasn't as silly as it might sound as while as the Humanity of this galaxy hadn't been in space that long abductions of Humans by aliens was a proven fact.

An alien race called the Vree had surveyed Earth and gone onto abduct people as part of that survey they were source of those stories about short, black eyed creatures in alien abduction stories. So it was assumed by many when I first arrived that I was descended from a group of Humans that had been transplanted to another world.

To be fair that did make more sense than the reality of my origins. The idea that I was a Human from 21st Century Earth who after finding a device that allowed travel throughout the Omni-verse had decided to set up an empire which was spread over a few galaxies was a little hard to believe.

It easily proven by taking a few Senators to places they would of think as fictional but most of the Human Race would believe the lost colony theory that was already filling the news broadcasts.

"Presidents come and go" I told my apprentice "I need to make contact with those who will stay in power in the long run. Anyway I'm sure she'll ask to see me soon".

That had involved dozens of meeting with people ranging from high ranking military officers to civil servants and senators representing the EA member states.

It had all started with the Ambassador meant to greet me and gone on from there and by the end of the day I hoped to have converted enough people to make myself the secret ruler of the Earth Alliance.

"Now be quiet I need to focus" I commanded.

I reached out with my mind and touched the minds around me. As I'd anticipated there were telepathic Humans around trying to read my thoughts. Normally this required line of sight (or in the case of weaker telepathic Humans physical contact) however there was no one around so they had to be using... cameras.

I could with my powers simple deactivate the cameras or even mentally attack the Psicops who were even now trying to read my mind.

They couldn't of course. With my mental powers even a hundred Psicops wouldn't be able to break into my mind.

I was somewhat curious if the telepathic people of this galaxy would be able to sense conversions and even perhaps even undo them, but I doubted the later as emotional control had little to do with thoughts. I was after all only inducing a sense of trust for me in these people, and if they did get suspicious well then I'd just rid of them all.

Killing them wouldn't be necessary as I could easily unleash a gene altering disease upon Humanity that would undo the tampering of the Vorlons.

Or if conversion couldn't be undone by a telepathic Human I'd just take over the Psicorps and use them for my own ends.

For now I'd just drive the mind-readers off my giving them terrible headaches. That was a simple enough way to drive them off without creating a scene.

"Excuse me" said an elderly man in the uniform of the EA military (a general judging by the rank insignia) "President Levy wishes to speak with you".

"It's about time" remarked Ahsoka "my Master should not of been kept waiting this long".

The rest of the group I'd brought with me nodded their agreement. The group was mostly a mix of Humans and Asari, but there were a few other aliens who could be adjusted mixed in as I wanted to give the impression that the Eternal Empire was bigger than it actually was.

Although to be far it was growing larger all the time. My wife Padme had put a lot of effort into spreading the races loyal to me all over the Mass Effect Galaxy. New colonies were popping up all over the place greatly increasing the size of the Imperial Parliament.

Adria was doing something similar in the Halo Galaxy only the colonies she was setting up were made of fanatics who worshipped me as a god. Those colonies came under UNSC jurisdiction technically but as the UNSC couldn't enforce their rule, the Imperial Parliament for that galaxy controlled the colonies from its base on the former High Charity.

"It's quite alright" I assured the General "I'm sure the President made time for me as soon as she could. No doubt the war is keeping everyone here at Earthdome very busy".

The Earthforce General who I learned was called Fontaine led me and my party into an office for the first official meeting between the Earth Alliance and the Eternal Empire.

The President's Office. Earthdome. Switzerland. Earth. B5 Galaxy

"So will we be taking this Gothic up on his offer" questioned Robert Lefcourt another one of Earthforce's Generals"."It's certainly tempting" remarked President Levy "Earth needs a strong ally, now more than ever, and if these scanners upgrades worked as promised we'll finally be able to break Minbria stealth".

"But it will come at the cost of our independence" pointed out Fontaine.

"If the boneheads wipe us out that independence isn't going to mean a thing" countered Lefcourt "Besides this Systems Alliance seems to be still mostly free to do as it pleases as does the UNSC. Both are part of the Eternal Empire and still almost completely self-ruling".

That was true enough as the Eternal Empires' governing body the Imperial Parliament existed as a separate body for each galaxy. Meaning that if the Earth Alliance did join the Eternal Empire it world's would be the only members of the Parliament that governed this galaxy. At least until any alien races joined, but by then Humanity would already be in charge.

Fontaine felt a little worried about the whole thing. He hadn't been part of the meeting as another matter had cropped up that needed attention but the meeting had been recorded and it seemed to him that this Gothic had too easily convinced the President to see things his way. He hadn't been that good of a speaker and the President was too much of an experienced politician to be swayed by honeyed words.

But Fontaine did have to admit that Gothic's offer did have weight behind it. Some of his officers had toured the Systems Alliance Dreadnaught and it was more advanced that anything the Earth Alliance could produce. The Systems Alliance ships had some sort of artificial gravity (a bit of technology that races in this galaxy that had it would never trade with Earth). They also had some of mass drivers as weapons but they were used for ship to ship combat rather than planetary bombardment. Most amazing of all this other Alliance had shields. Barriers of energy that protected their ships from enemy attacks, the stuff of science fiction made real. Earth would give a lot to posses these technologies, perhaps even its independence.

"We should at least demand more technology" argued Fontaine "scanners are all well and good but we need weapons technology".

"Gothic was clear on that, the Empire won't sell us weapons unless we join up" reminded Lefcourt "besides our weapons can damage Minbari ships it's just that we can't hit them".

But with the offered sensor upgrades (which early reports did show was promising) Earthforce ships would be able to target enemy warships. The Minbari would still have a lot of advantages but there'd actually be some hope of beating the boneheads if the upgrades worked if the President could convince the Senate to bring the EA into the Eternal Empire then they'd get a lot more than a few upgrades. They'd have allies willing to fight alongside them and perhaps they'd gain even more technology.

"The Alliance won't survive this war unless we get some sort of advantage over the Minbari" stated Lefcourt "the Eternal Empire is that advantage, the Senate will have to agree to join".

"What if they don't?" asked the President "I don't have the authority to force such an action".

"Then we'll have disband the Senate" said Lefcourt "our whole civilization is at stake. We really don't have a choice.

** Alliance Dreadnought Everest. SOL System. B5 Galaxy.**

In my VIP quarters on board the Alliance Dreadnought my Empresses and I were discussing the future of the Earth Alliance.

"So do you think they will join the Eternal Empire voluntarily?" asked Padme.

I'd ordered my Empress Wife to come to this galaxy to act as temporary ambassador to the Earth Alliance until I found someone to take the job full time. I had plenty of diplomats in my service so picking one wouldn't too hard but Padme was very good at her job and sending an Empress would show the EA that I took the matter of their membership very seriously.

"You should just conquer them" debated my other Empress the former Orici Adria who was currently running her fingers through my hair.

"Why conquer them when I can get them to join of their own will" I pointed out to my more bloodthirsty spouse. "I can use the Earth Alliance to further my own goals. And anyway I don't have the resources for direct conquests".

Getting the races of this galaxy to fight each other for me would be far less effort than attacking them myself. I could let them weaken each other and then come in and then take over with far less resistance.

"But what if they say no?" questioned Padme.

I was pretty sure that they wouldn't thanks to my converting of so many officials and officers but there was a small chance they might refuse.

"Then I'll wait into the war gets worse and make the offer again" I told her "should they refuse a second time, well by then I should have enough Hammerheads ready to fight the Boneheads myself. I can save entire colonies and convert them. I'll simply take over the EA world by world until this galaxies Earth has no choice but to join".

"What of these Boneheaded aliens?" inquired the former Orici who was now rubbing my chest "what will do you with them".

I smiled up at her and said."Either way the Minbria are finished I'm going to destroy their Federation completely and then turn my eye to their Vorlon masters".

Adria was excited by the prospect of going to war, as I was I (but in a different way) I longed to test myself in battle and to tame this was just a matter of waiting for the fleets to be built and this galaxy would feel my might.

"Majesty, you have a call from the Earth Alliance President" informed my PA Kelly Chambers. "Shall I route it to your quarters?"

"Yes" I told the woman "route it my throne I'm most eager to hear what she has to say"I opened up the audio channel and said."Madam President, has the Senate made its choice?"

"Yes it has Emperor Gothic" she replied.

"Well then please, don't keep me in suspense".

"The Earth Alliance will be joining your empire on the condition that we remain self ruling and that the Eternal Empire supports us with the current war".

I smiled."Oh you can rest assured of that, Madam President" I promised "the war is about to become much bloodier for the aliens. Much bloodier indeed".


	18. Chapter 18

**WarmasterSamiel**

**The Mule is a brilliant mutant villain in my opinion, and his mental abilities while not very flashy are perhaps the most impressive of all the mutants seen in fiction. **

**This update took a while but I finally got it out. **

**To the guests. **

**I'm updating as fast as my life allows. **

**War Sage.**

**Thank You. **

**Lord Eric. **

**The blob should be gone now, and the violence will be next chapter. **

******Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Eighteen. **

**Babylon 5 Galaxy. Earth Alliance/Minbari Federation Boarder. Bridge Of The Gothic-class Dreadnought _Emperor's Will._**

From the command throne on board the Gothic-class Dreadnought _Emperor's Will._ I oversaw yet another battle between the Humans of his Milky Way Galaxy and the boneheaded aliens otherwise known as the Minbari.

The centre of the bridge was dominated by a 3D hologram projector and from my floating command throne further back on the bridge I could not see how the battle was progressing but also how the upgrades I'd gifted the Earth Alliance were allowing them to face the Minbari on more even terms.

In the few months since the Alliance of this galaxy had joined my Eternal Empire they had, as hoped, become dependant upon me to supply with much in the way of war materials and new technology. So dependant in fact that even if the war ended today the EA would have to stay as part of my empire just to keep their economy functioning.

The last few months had been busy ones for more than the Earth Alliance and myself. My Asuran subjects had also been hard at work. With a wealth of new technologies to study and replicate their production had never been high enough to allow me to expand my empire the old fashioned way. Instead of leading vast armies and fleets I'd been forced to convert leaders and draw worlds into my empire with less direct methods.

But that was changing now. The Forgeworlds that had been built in each galaxy I had influence in were finally meeting the demands each parts of my empire had. This had involved upgrading much of the existing infrastructure across three galaxies.

No doubt this would have been made easier if my influence wasn't always spreading. With better FTL in the form of Stargate hyperdrive all three Human nations within my empire as well as the Asari were able to spread out further than before, and taken to colonising new worlds like it was going out of fashion.

This new wave of expansion was finally coming to an end as even with hyperdrive there was a limit to how many habitable worlds could be found. As exploration ships ventured further from home it took them longer to explore, as they were further spread out and further away from support should they run into trouble.

With less demand on resources the Asurans were finally able to devote more of their time to building me a fleet of warships. Over forty Hammer-Head Class Cruisers had been produced in the last three months and they would greatly aid in securing the worlds I had claimed, and would allow me to divert my Dreadnoughts to other tasks.

I badly wanted to design my own ships but really using KOTOR Sith and Old Republic designs wasn't so bad. My intention had always been to build my Sith Empire and while things hadn't worked out that way, at least I had cool looking warships.

However there were more important things needing to built that more warships. I wanted every world that was part of the Eternal Empire to enjoy the benefits of membership. I wanted every inhabited world to have a Stargate I wanted every major inhabited system to have a Mass Relay. And I wanted every Earth to have two Dimensional Gateway that would led to their counterparts in the other Milky Way Galaxies.

Last of all each galaxy should be covered by a network of Halos so that I could wipe all sentient life if needs be. To most that might seem to be a dangerous and unnecessary project but given the extragalactic horrors out there it might one day come to the point were the only way to save the populations of a galaxy would be to destroy a percentage of it.

These massive and widespread constructions were the reason why I didn't already have armies and fleets capable of bringing entire universes to their knees. And it looked as if I wouldn't for some time.

Behind me the main bridge door opened and I reached out my mental senses in order to detect who it was. Samantha Carter had just walked onto the bridge looking rather sexy in her uniform.

Unlike on the Collector Cruiser this ship was a military vessel not a civilian run ship full of scientists so my pets didn't tend to walk around nude or take long group showers so Carter was wearing the standard uniform of my navy personal, which was just a black version of the uniforms worn by officers of a System Alliance ship only with a short skirt for the women and in black.

Since most of military forces were made up of semi-independent nations with their own armed forces I had a number of different militarises working for me. This meant that I had UNSC, Earth Alliance, Asari Republics, System Alliance and Cerberus officers and crewmen all serving on my vessels along with those I'd recruited personally or had been vat grown in a lab.

The only thing that bound all these groups was me, and the ships I'd had built were divided across three galaxies and tended to answer to the local power. The whole thing was a bureaucratic mess that could be handled because I gave the civilizations under my control quite a lot of freedom.

With each galaxy mostly running its own affairs the only way I'd been able to keep control was to have each galaxy be governed by an Imperial Parliament that was controlled by one my converted concubines. It was very different than what I had intended.

My original plan had been to conquer every world I could one at a time, while using my conversion abilities to ease the takeovers. I would then have placed the planet under the control of someone I favoured like, Carter for example, leaving them enough troops and ships to control what I gave them as well powers that would make them seem like gods.

Sensing that Carter needed to talk to me about something she deemed important I ended the silence by asking.

"Hello Samantha, how goes your latest project?".

Handing me a data pad (I seemed to collect the things like a kid collects those damn pokemon cards) which displayed her ideas for the Imperial Army she began to explain her ideas.

"We have more than enough crew for the ships and there being educated fast thanks to the Asurans' method of 'teaching' but you will need a source of new man power for the troops you require".

By 'teaching' she meant that the hand in the head method the Asurans used to extract information from Human Beings in the form of memories. The process worked both ways allowing Humans to learn things that would normally take years of education.

It wasn't a perfect method as even after having all the unneeded memories filtered out it was still odd to remember things you'd never actually done, but even with the headaches it was worth to learn so much so fast. Skills learned via this method had be reinforced as memories can fade over time, but the on the job training needed took far less time than enlisted personnel normally needed. It was a massive time saver to say the least.

"Cloning just doesn't seem to be enough" I commented "That war with the Geth cost me a lot of troops, and the labs Cerberus built just can't produce them fast enough".

I'd gone to great lengths to recruit troops. I'd had them cloned by the tens of thousands, I'd had thousand mores vat grown, heck I'd converted entire merc groups and I'd even defrosted a million Sith soldiers at one point. But in the end it hadn't been enough to make a dent in back in the Terminus Systems. I'd barely taken Omega before the Geth war started.

"Cerberus is suggesting that you let use Reaper tech to indoctrinate anyone they recruit" informed Carter whose tone of voice told me all I needed to know about her views on that idea.

I myself was somewhat weary of that idea. I doubted that the Reapers would ever escape my control but it wasn't impossible and if it did ever happened I didn't want a rogue Reaper to suddenly find itself in control my army. A small concern perhaps but I mistrusted indoctrination due its habit of causing mental instability. My method of conversion worked quite differently and actually changed most people very little aside from making feel utterly loyalty and devotion towards me.

"You could try recruiting an army the old fashioned way" suggested the former air force officer "boot camps, recruitment offices and so on".

I'd always been to concern with betrayal to trust simply enlisting men into an army, but things were different now. I'd been in power for a while people were use to the Eternal Empire and most Humans considered it a good thing. Perhaps it was time to recruit. I wouldn't consider drafting because that could led to resentment but why not just ask people to join up.

"Its a good idea Sam" I said while making the physicist feel intense pleasure run through her body "I have the populations of three planet Earths to call upon they could give me all the troops I could ever need".

Carter's legs nearly gave way and her normally professional demeanour nearly cracked but she managed to stop herself from collapsing to the deck.

But who could organise such a thing?" I pointed out "conquering a world can be done but holding it will require a large occupation force".

That was the problem with conventional conquests. The battles were the easy part compared to holding what you took. No wonder if I took over nations with conversion.

"Actually my lord, I did consider that".

She gestured to the data pad and I scrolled down the displayed documents. Carter had done fine work, everything an army needed from air support to ration packs was accounted for, an appropriate source for each was suggested and she even had ideas on what kind of troops I should have. SPARTAN special forces. Brotherhood of Steel for technology recovery. And one very interesting idea that would help create many more clone regiments.

"Mount Tanis, Wayland?"

Carter nodded her head.

"Since we know for a fact that there are are near infinite number of variations on each of what to you is mere science fiction it stands to reason that that are a near infinite number of planet Waylands. Even if only a tiny fraction of them have the cloning facilitates needed that's still potential thousands if not millions of storehouses that you can scavenge for Sparta cloning cylinders".

"And a near infinite number of Mykers to harvest ysalamari from" I added.

That would solve any problems I had with recruitment as rather than just clone troops I could clone all the personal needed to recruit and manage an army. Everything from drill sergeants to technicians could be cloned in the hundreds of thousands. I could clone entire legions if needs be and never run out of troops.

There was just one problem.

"It will takes years to clone the numbers we need and set up the logistics" I pointed out "and building enough troop ships to carry that many soldiers would take equally as long. We lack the industry necessary for that and the other projects".

Carter smiled.

"I considered that too"

Scrolling further down the document, I came understand the full scope of her plan.

"You want to create a planet-wide temporal displacement field?".

"More than one" she corrected "Years could pass inside field while only weeks pass for the rest of us. We'd need a few plants and a few thousand Asurans as well but it can be done. Gathering everything needed would take a few weeks at least, but I could manage it".

She was volunteering to spend years of her life preparing what I needed for galactic conquest. She'd be turning entire worlds into planets totally dedicated to warfare . It was a monuments task and she would require much in the way of help, but it doable.

"And what you want in return?" I asked.

My pets were all totally loyal to me and would die for me on command, but that didn't stop them from having ambitions of their own.

"My own research ship" requested Samantha "with a dimensional drive, big enough for a lab".

Well she wouldn't be the first of my concubines to get a vessel of her own. A few of my girls were off somewhere in the omni-verse studying what interested them, but Carter would deserve something more than just a Dreadnought or a Cruiser.

"Very well" I declared "if your plan is successful you will have your own City-Ship to do with as you please"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of a City-Ship, it was a great reward as while others of my harem had bigger and more powerful personal vessels than a City-Ship. For example my wife Adrai, who ran the church which organised worship of me as a god, had High Charity as her command ship. But none of them had a City-Ship to call their own.

"I''d need a ship with a dimensional drive to gather the materials the project will need" she explained "A big one if I'm going to emptying mountains".

I considered this for a moment before deciding to give her the Covenant Carrier that I'd captured in the Halo Galaxy. It had been retrofitted and was now ready for such a mission.

Glancing over to check on the battle, which was for once going well for EA forces, I examined Samantha's whole plan and found a minor problem with it.

"What about C'boath" I inquired referring to the mad Jedi Master who ruled the city next to the mountain.

"I plan to cleanse the area around the mountain before recovering the equipment" she explained "from high orbit".

That seemed a little unlike Sam but I remembered that the Replicator version of her hadn't been shy when it came to spilling blood. Perhaps that version of Carter wasn't that different from the one standing before me.

"There is something else I need" she promoted as her hand moved its way up my right arm rubbing the fabric of black and gold uniform.

I didn't need to ask what her need was, even without my powers of empathy it would have been obvious to me that she wished for sex.

Due to my physical enhancements it wasn't possible for me to have sex with a normal Human Being. My great strength made that impossible because I would shatter a woman's pelvis with one thrust.

In order to have sex again I'd had to have my strength reduced and the toughness of my sex toys increased. That series of modifications meant that I was no longer mighty enough to punch my way through a ship's hull but I was still strong enough to break an average person in two if I got overexcited

"Go to my quarters and prepare yourself" I ordered "I will not be long".

Carter hurried off the bridge and I sat back in my throne. I wanted to make Sam wait for a while in order to heighten her anticipation of the even to come. As she left I increased the feelings of lust she was having so that by the time she reached my quarters she'd be unable to think of anything but sex, she might even start without me.

I decided to have some fun before having some more fun of a different kind. Getting up I went over to the 3D tactical display and looked over the situation.

The boneheads weren't winning as they were greatly outnumbered but they would take quite a few Earthforce ships with them before they went down. I didn't care about lost Human lives but this battle needed to be ended before the EA lost to many resources. The Humans of this galaxy would need those ships if they going to win the war.

Turning to the captain of this vessel I gave some orders.

"Contact the Collector ship and have Seven of Nine de-cloak the Cruiser and attack the Minbari".

It didn't take long for my commands to be carried out. I watched as the Cruiser showed itself to both battling fleets and opened fire. Photon torpedoes (or at least that was what the displayed said they were) easily destroyed the Minbari vessels before they could react to the sight of the Collector ship which had been behind more than one slaughter of the alien race.

Seven of Nine sensible re-cloaked her personal craft (Bastila Shan having moved onto other things) giving the Earthforce ships no time to respond to the unexpected event.

"Keep this ship cloaked" I ordered "I wanted this system monitored until further notice".

Truth be told this system didn't need monitoring I just wanted the ship where I knew it was for the next two hours while I had some more fun.

But first I had a few notes to jot down, then perhaps something to eat.

**Earth Alliance/Minbari Federation Boarder. Babylon 5 Galaxy. Private Quarters On Board The Gothic-class Dreadnought _Emperor's Will._**

After tending to a few minor matters and adding some more ideas to the plans for my army. I stepped inside the large private quarters reserved for me when I spent time on board one of my dreadnoughts or any other large vessel that could spare the space.

Moving into the bedroom I saw Carter laid out on the bed eager for me to take her. She replicated a pink baby-doll for the occasion that rather suited her given her bodies more cosmetic enhancements. She smiled up at me and ran a hand down her ample chest.

"Not yet" I said "you will serve dinner first and I want to discuss a few ideas of my own about this army".

I could sense great frustration in her but she dared not protest. I was her god after all and she acknowledged that only my wants actually mattered.

"Yes, master" she replied as she moved off the bed and began to prepare a meal.

Federation style food replicators were a common sight on the worlds under my rule. In Star Trek they could supply pretty much anything you wanted as long as it was programmed in and wasn't made of some rare material.

But in my empire replicators in the home only supplied people with a limited amount of food, clothing and hygiene products. Industrial ones were limited to a single replicator per colony or city and only supplied the materials needed basic construction and disaster relief.

I could easily turn my empire into a place completely lacking for any wants, but supplying basic needs was more than enough. If everything a person could ever want came to them easily they'd have no motivation to get jobs and earn money, plus it would completely ruin the economies of three Human civilizations.

A table was soon set with a meal for two. I had no idea what the dish was but it contained some sort vegetables and some sort meat so it didn't too adventurous.

Carter waited until I had sat down and started to eat before she took her seat. That was pretty standard protocol for my sex slaves these days, everything had gotten more formal with me the more powerful I became. I felt quiet distant from my own species these days and I also felt less affection for my pets. But I'd anticipated this, after all gods are lonely creatures.

I slid the data pad I'd been carrying over to Samantha's side of the table with my telekinetic ability. Child's play for one such as me.

"The Angels Of The Emperor" Sam read out loud "Don't you already have a group called that?"

I did indeed, but they only numbered three and there was little about them that was angelic.

"Yes but I wish to both expand their numbers and improve upon them. There is a species know as Thanagrains. They are pretty much Humans with wings, at least in appearances, I want to give my Angels real wings not just fancy jump packs. Naturally the wings will have to be made to look more angelic. Bird wings won't give the right impression".

Many would be convinced that I was a god simply because I could upon an army of angels.

We ate in silence as the former SG1 member studied the notes I had added to the planned army. I hadn't needed to add many as she'd done good work but there had been a few things I wished to add.

Given that I was planning to invade the Star Wars Galaxy during the period known as KOTOR, to be precise I was going to invade during the Mandolarion wars so that the existing powers would be too caught up with each other to do much about me.

Of course I'd have to eliminate or destroy the Truth Sith Empire but that would simply enough as that empire didn't control to many worlds and taking out its capitol system would reduce the rest of the war on the True Sith to simple mopping up actions.

I wouldn't destroy the Sith as my plan was to convert as many as possible and make them military governors of the worlds I conquered. Hopefully one day all the inhabited worlds across a total of four galaxies would have military governors who reported directly to me.

Well not directly as that would hundreds of thousands of people all handing over reports I'd never have to read, but each governor would report to a sector governor, who would in turn report to who governor oversaw that quadrant of the galaxy.

It would be impossible to install these governors on planets ruled by the member states of empire without causing conflict, so I wouldn't bother as I no desire to shake up a system that was working.

Instead I'd focus my efforts elsewhere and turn my empire into something more than a collection of mostly independent nations and worlds that answered to me via parliaments that had very little power of them.

To do this I going to need a good army. There were a lot more Force Users around back then and while I could easily dominate any confrontation in space, the same couldn't be said for engagements on the ground.

While I had based the ships of my space fleet, or to give its new and proper name 'The Imperial Starfleet', on the Sith I didn't really want to do that for the 'The Imperial Army'. For them I looked to other sources for inspiration, and in the end I decided to model my army after the Imperial Guard of Warhammer 40K.

That wasn't a place I'd ever want to visit but I did admire the IOM's armies. They had everything an army needed and more. Tanks ranging from Chimeras that would carry soldiers to the front lines to the might Baneblades which were juggernauts of destruction when on the battlefield. They even had war walkers and mighty god-machines that nothing in Star Wars had as a counter with.

All that and more I wanted for my army and Carter's plan would ensure that I would get it. But on the off chance that she failed it would the last mistake this version of her would make. Should that happen her clone would hopefully perform better.

With the work finally out of the way it was time to have some fun.

"Sam I fancy some desert, something cold".

She was frustrated by the further delay but still did as she was told. After replicating two well topped ice cream sundaes she moved over to my side over the table and placed a desert down, but before she could move back over to her side of the table my arm was around her and I pulled her onto my lap.

Carter didn't mind me doing that in fact she welcomed the attention by purposely taking her time getting comfortable upon my lap. This involved wiggling her bare ass a lot and I responded well to the activity.

While she was doing that I scooped up a spoonful of ice cream, but rather than eat it I dumped the cold treat upon one of her oversized breasts. To my surprise she didn't jump out of her skin, instead she lowered the top of her outfit exposing what little of her bosom that had been covered by the skimpy out fit and then began using the hand that was wrapped around me to cover her breasts with the ice cream.

This made her nipples rock hard and I playfully twisted and pinched them, which made the woman moan and move around more upon my lap. Which was something I enjoyed greatly.

Unable to wait any longer for sex Samantha lifted herself off me took out my erect cock, turned to face me and then impaled her self upon it. My dick slide inside her tight wet cunt with ease, and Carter started to ride me.

Her pace was frantic and I knew why, from her perspective she wouldn't be having sex again for years as she would experiencing years worth of time before seeing me again. She like all the women I claimed were forbidden from having this kind of relationship with another man. They were allowed to sleep with other females, in fact it was encouraged, but since none of them were lesbians it was no substitute for sex with me.

Sam pushed herself down deeper onto me driving my hardon deeper inside her wanting more of me inside her. Her groans and moans of pleasure covered up any noise the fucking made and if it weren't for the soundproofing materials in the walls half the ship would know what we were up to.

Leaning back in my chair so that Carter's breasts were in my face I pressed my face into them and enjoyed the taste of the ice cream that still coated her large tits, this took a while as there had been a lot of surgery sweetness on those boobs. I sucked on her nipples and bit down making her whimper.

Her grinding into me was having the effect that she hoped for. I could sense an orgasm building within her, it wouldn't be long now before she was climaxing. A cruel part of me wanted to deny her that pleasure but there was no need for that, she was a tool for my use but that worked well and a tool that worked well should be cared well for.

I let her orgasm once naturally and then made her cum again by messing with the parts of her brain that dealt with pleasure. I also inflicted pleasure upon her by stimulating the nerves in her body, normally this power was used to inflict pain but it could also inflict pleasure to such a degree that people's sanity could shatter. I never allowed it get that far but sometimes it came close.

After three orgasms Carter began to slow her pace, she was getting tired and wasn't able to keep up the frantic pace she employed earlier. I grabbed her hips and helped her grind herself into me. Despite being worn out by three intense orgasm in a row she performed her duties well and soon I was cumming inside her.

There was no risk of pregnancy as my altering of genetics had turned me into something that while still quite Human in looks and even somewhat in mind I was really a different species, a unique creature unlike anything else in all the universes I'd been too. Add in the alterations done to my concubines and breeding naturally was impossible.

As Samantha climbed off me and cleaned my cock with her mouth I promised her another bout of sex as soon as her work was complete. As a favour I made a modification to her sex drive that would prevent her from wanting intercourse until I fixed it. That way she wouldn't get horny during all the time we would be apart.

Then I dismissed her and went to bed. I didn't need much sleep these days but now and again I did rest my mind. Often I dreamt of the future since I was also a Force User, and sometimes I didn't like what I saw. But most of the time my dreams foretold exactly what I knew would happen.

I would live forever and I would conquer everything I wished, what else could I possibly want.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest.**

**Gothic can't get women pregnant the natural way due to having his DNA all messed up. That said no reason he can't have genetically engineered kids. **

**In my opinion incest is just wrong well that or maybe the women in my family are all just ugly. **

**Selias **

**Not a fan.**

**Lord Eric**

**I hate the Zerg there are just Nid rip offs. **

******Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Nineteen.**

**Fortress World Gothic. The Terminus Systems. Mass Effect Galaxy. **

I beamed down onto the elevated platform which had been prepared in advance for my arrival I found myself every glad that the advisor who took care of my public image had insisted that I wear my most ornate set of power armour for this occasion.

If I hadn't been wearing the silver plated helmet the look of shock on my face would of betrayed my surprise at the scene before me. I couldn't of imagined the site that greeted me and it wouldn't do for the Emperor to look as if hadn't a clue what was going on.

My command throne's inbuilt transporter had deposited me before the arranged ranks of my new army. Tens perhaps hundreds of thousand of soldiers were lined in formations. They ranged from clone troops who were all copies of some of the best fighters the omni-verse had to offer to warrior women who had been modified to be the closest thing to Angels a mortal could ever to be.

And it wasn't just soldiers that made up my army past the clones and the SPARTAN special forces troops were the machines of war. Tanks both tracked and hovering were alongside impressive looking artillery that could of come straight out of Imperial Guard codex. Behind them were war walkers, massive AT-ATs were dwarfed by Titans borrowed from the Warhammer 40K.

Overhead Sabre-class fighters, successors to the Blade-class, used the combined technology of Star Wars, Andromeda and Mass Effect to perform aerial manoeuvres that their pilots shouldn't of been able to survive let alone use to show off.

In the distance I saw Accumulator- class cruisers with their ramps open ready to be boarded by the many, many troops now at my command. And those weren't the only ships ready for war above the Accumulators flew Hammerhead- class frigates that were common sight in the KOTOR Star Wars Galaxy.

More Asgard beams appeared and my Imperial Guard (a group of female warriors who existed purely to protect me) were now at my side. The delay between my arrival and theirs had been less than two seconds but that had been more than enough time for me to overwhelmed by what I saw.

Another beam of light later and several more women arrived these were members of my personal staff (which was what other people called my sex slave/advisers) many of them had been involved n the creation of the Fortress Worlds and had spent over twenty years inside time dilation fields that covered five different habitable planets within the Terminus Systems.

Once these planets had rejoined the normal flow of time I'd toured all of the five fortress worlds in this galaxy but the other four planets had been more specialized only the Fortress World under Samantha Carter's command had been able to produce such a wide range of military units. Her knowledge of combined arms had served her well.

I could sense that the Fortress World commanders were somewhat displeased by Carters success but I was pleased by all of their efforts so such negative feelings were unnecessary, they would all be greatly rewarded for their efforts.

Adria the former Orici and leader of the Church that ventured me as a god rather than just as an Emperor arrived last of all by shuttle and was escorted by two women who wore armour that didn't look as if they would offer much protection due to lack of said armour in certain places. However they had Ancient style shields that would protect them quite well. Adria had made them to be the militant wing of the Church she ran in the hopes that the coming invasion of the Star Wars Galaxy would become a holy war, something that I resisted in the past.

"My Husband it is good to see you again" said my Empress-Wife "we have been too long separated".

She was right to say that. I didn't spend enough time with the three Empresses (I'd married again in order to have a wife who oversee things in the B5 Galaxy just as Adria watched over the Halo Galaxy and Padme watched over the Mass Effect Galaxy) I planned to marry again once the KOTOR Galaxy was under my control so that Padme could govern her native galaxy. Perhaps I'd seek out a Femsheppard to rule over the Mass Effect setting. It would amuse me.

"We should head inside" suggested Miranda Lawson "after your speech of course".

The former Cerberus operative handed me a prepared speech and I stood up to make it. The speech was well written and stirred up the emotions of the troops in such a way that they wouldn't even noticed that I had just converted them. I'd done this five times now and had the speech memorised

And like the four other times before the warriors gathered before shouted my praises, however this time there numbers were great enough that I could channel the psychic energy such reverence produced. Combined with my other worshippers in this galaxy, which judging by the amount of energy I was feeling was a lot of more than I'd thought, I was able to make myself glow with silver light. The power was so great that I began to raise into the air without meaning too. The weather changed the clouds parted and the sun shone. In that moment I could of destroyed the entire army before me.

But the energy was finite and soon it was gone leaving me to lower myself to the ground using my other powers. Still hundreds of thousands of people cheered and I knew that they now truly saw me as a god.

This sort of power was addictive and it was so tempting to give into Adrai's idea of starting a holy war of conversion across the omni-verse.

Once the cheering died down and the soldiers began to board the ships I mentally interfaced with my hovering throne and it returned to the Imperial Dreadnought in orbit. Being able to control machines remotely with my mind was child's play for me now.

Then as a group my women and I made our way inside the Asuran built tower that served as my home while on this world. Nearly every world in the galaxy had such a tower but only a few of them had ever been lived in by me. I saw Carter up ahead and sensed her eagerness to get this meeting over and done with.

I realised then that I'd also have to find a governor for this world as Samantha wanted to take her City-Ship off to explore new universes as soon as possible. Given that she had spent twenty years turning this world into a centre of military I couldn't blame her.

"Empress Padme is waiting inside" mentioned Kelly Chambers who was serving as my assistant once again.

I reached out with the Force and felt her presence and oddly enough another presence joined with hers.

"She is with child" I realised.

Jennifer Keller, one of the many women I'd recruited to come and work for me, stepped forward and said.

"Her baby was engineered in the labs here and then transferred to the womb. She insisted on carrying the child to term".

Keller's tone was different than usual and I sensed fear. While I consented I'd not approved of Padme having a baby. Mostly this was because it was impossible in a natural way because my DNA alterations made me incompatible with any other member of the Human races. In fact I wasn't even that Human any more despite still having a Human looking body.

"I assume that ensured that the child won't have all my powers" I said as the group entered the main meeting room.

"Of course Majesty" replied Keller "I ensured that your daughter only has the abilities Padme possess I removed the Goa'uld DNA as well".

Good Jennifer had been careful then, more careful than I had been when I first starting treating DNA as if it was something to be tailored to suit my whims.

"I thought Padme wanted a son" I recalled "an heir for my empire".

Keller took a moment to answer by the time she did I'd figured it out. Adria had arrived by shuttle she hadn't beamed down and the cut of her outfit hid her belly. I hadn't sensed the child because the former Orici was able to disguise the extra presence.

Padme had the power to do that but she hadn't developed her abilities to that level. To much time spent organising things and not enough time practising.

"We wished to tell you in private" explained Adria "even though tailoring the genetics took Doctor Keller many years of hard work and we could had the children by now but we wished for you to be here for the births".

"Assuming nothing goes wrong that will be at least two months for Empress Adrai and three for Empress Padme" added Jennifer.

I had no intention of actually watching the wives squeeze out some brats but I'd be in the same galaxy while this was happening, maybe even the same planet if they were lucky although high orbit might not count.

Taking off my helmet I sat down on a rather comfy chair which signalled to everyone else that was okay for them to sit down. Padme had remained sitting since I'd entered the room but that was excusable what with her being pregnant.

A hologram projected from the centre of the circular table showed that Galaxy Far, Far Away. Certain stars were highlighted and labelled. I knew that these were points of interest, worlds that would either suitable beachheads in that galaxy or otherwise places that needed taking quickly.

I knew many of them quite well. Centrepoint a massive space station that could be used as a weapon of mass destruction and also helped to keep the entity known as Abeloth imprisoned inside the Maw.

Lehon aka the Unknown World was also marked and I could see it becoming the Forgeworld for that galaxy as it was remote enough.

Naboo could be the capitol world for that galaxy although it was more likely that I'd have the Parliament set up on an artificial structure as was my preference. Although since Padme was going to oversee that galaxy it made sense that she would do it from her homeworld. Even if she hadn't been born in that version of Star Wars or even in the same period for that matter.

Of course this assumed that I'd ever set up a Parliament but so far it had been the best way to organise leadership for the worlds I ruled scattered across three galaxies. I was planning on gifting worlds to my chosen like they were party favours but there was no reason why my assigned governors couldn't have seats on the parliament along with whoever else ruled over the other planets in that galaxy.

The trouble would be finding people suitable to rule them. I could easily convert existing governments but I'd just end up with more worlds and races that weren't proper parts of empire. I wanted to rule as an Emperor and that meant conquering worlds.

Looking over the map again I noticed that Dantooine was highlighted and I wondered why, so I asked and Bastila Shan answered.

"I felt it was time to start the Knights of the Emperor project" she explained " and where better than the Jedi Temple".

A fair point.

"I assume that you want Dantooine for yourself then?" I replied.

Shan nodded.

"Naturally the Knights Of Emperor will need a world to support them and while I have no desire to rule in the traditional sense having the Knights own the planet would make sense".

Due to her Jedi training Shan would never be suited to being a dictator, benevolent or otherwise, but she did have a desire to be part of an order of Force Users. That they would instruments of my will didn't matter she just wanted to serve as part of something greater than herself.

"Dantooine will be yours, although you will have to deal with your other self" I reminded.

The KOTOR Galaxy I wished to conquer was another version of the reality that I hadn't taken my Shan from. It was earlier in the time line as well so Bastila would no doubt encounter a younger version of herself if she went to Dantooine.

And she wouldn't be the only Jedi my forces would have to deal with. The gateway that led to the galaxy I planned to invade would led to KOTOR galaxy during the Jedi Civil War. I had originally planned to attack during the Mando wars but I decided not to just so I could take down Revan and Malak while they were both on the Starforge which I would then claim for myself.

I'd have to purge the Starforge of its dark side taint but that wouldn't be to hard as I had found away to create an anti-force bubble like the one the ysalamir produce only it was done with an artificial field generator that could entire planets. Once cut off from the Force the Starforge would lose its dark side taint. It really was that simple I'd already done a test run on the Valley of the Dark Lords.

"The finer details can wait until later" I decided "for now lets decided on our beachhead. I want to claim a world in that galaxy quickly in order to have some where for the new fleets to enter that galaxy. So it needs to be a world that can be taken quickly and with a single ship".

That might sound like it would be difficult but it really wasn't. I had ships able to destroy most of solar system with a single bomb. And the Covenant Carrier could carry tens of thousands of troops with ease.

"How about Tatooine" suggested Carter "Its sparsely populated and not important enough to warrant a strong defence by any of the nations native to that galaxy".

Good enough for me.

"Very well T'pol" I said addressing the Mirror Universe version of the NX Enterprise's second officer "you will take the Collector Cruiser to Tatooine conqueror the planet and hold it while the gateway is set up there. The planet will be yours to rule as it a desert planet much like your own Vulcan. I will take the Starforge and set up another gateway in that system while dealing with the Sith and Jedi there".

In time each of the Fortress Worlds would have gateways of their own (which was why these worlds had to be so heavily defended) but that could also wait as despite not being fully prepared I wanted to start the invasion now as I felt a sense of urgency.

"I will take the Andromeda to the Starforge now" I declared "the time for making preparations is over. I want a true empire to rule not a collection of semi-independent nations, light populated colonies and protectorates. This will involve reshaping the fate of an entire galaxy and a war that may last years if not decades. But it will be be won as we can not lose. The Eternal Empire will rule over countless worlds for all time with me as its never dying master!".

Not a great speech but one of the benefits of having the mental ability to alter people's emotions is that if you want them to feel inspired you can just make them feel inspired. I did just that and felt their enthusiasm for the war grow.

With a verbal order I told Beta to transport me to the Andromeda which had returned from exploring other universes and was now ready to serve its true purpose again as a vessel of war.

**The Starforge. The Unknown Regions. KOTOR Star Wars Galaxy. **

The Andromeda had been fitted with the technology required to allow it to travel to different realities in order to let my some of concubines go off and explore the omni-verse while expanding their knowledge of science. I found it to be a good policy to reward those who served me best and while their conversion gave them unbreakable loyalty they still performed their duties better if they felt their efforts would be appreciated.

However now that most of my pets had projects that took up most of their time or in some cases had entire worlds to rule ships like the Andromeda had been freed up for other work. And as for the Andromeda itself Rommie was eager to get back to being a warship.

I stepped onto the bridge and saw the bridge crew (a mixture of officers from the nations that made up my empire and vat grown Humans bred to crew my vessels) salute me and say.

"Hail the Emperor!".

I so did love it when people said stuff like that. It gave my ego a nice boost.

The entire ship seemed to have taken on an air of professionalism that had been absent when this ship was under the command of one of my harem members. It was harder for those ladies to see me as the Eternal Emperor as many of them had powers much like my own and they knew me as person rather than an authority figure but the current crew of this ship didn't know me at all. To them I was the Emperor a god in Human form and the immortal leader of three galaxies.

I sat on the command throne that been installed on the Andromeda during its latest refit and addressed the ship's Captain.

"Captain Halley report".

The young woman hardly more than a girl really, had been an Air Force Cadet who in her version of the Stargate reality had caught the eye of that universe's Samantha Carte. My Samantha Carter had never met her until she had abducted the officer in training after seeing her records in the databanks which contained my worlds internet which included all the character profiles of those who had appeared in the TV show SG1.

After seeing the same things in Halley that the other Carter had seen my Carter had asked me to convert the short Air Force cadet, and I'd put her in charge of the Andromeda while it was being refitted once more in order to give her time to adjust. Now she was in charge of a very powerful warship at a very important moment in my empire's history, so naturally she was a little nervous.

"Majesty as you ordered we are phased cloaked and are approaching the Starforge at sublight speeds but something is wrong".

Halley was worried about failing me and judging by how nervous she was something had gone very wrong indeed.

"Andromeda what is going on?" I asked.

The ship's AI reported that instead of the expected Republic and Sith fleets there was only one fleet and that they somehow knew that we were here.

"Give me a visual" I commanded as I also reached out with the Force in order to get a better idea of what was going on around here.

Both methods of gathering information showed me the same thing. The Starforge was surrounded by Immobiliser-class cruisers and countless fighters many of which were heading right towards the Andromeda.

Also the planet Lehon AKA the Unknown World should be sparsely populated but the readings showed that it was heavily populated and highly industrialized.

The Force told me even more. There were many dark side users in the system but no Jedi and there was a presence in the Force that matched mine in power.

In fact the presence was me.

The shock of this discovery prevented me from hearing anything said even when Rommie sounded red alert.

How the hell could I be on the Starforge. The Manipulator had safety features preventing me from travelling back on my own time line there couldn't be two of me here at the same time.

"We are being hailed" reported the ship's AI physical avatar for that could have been the tenth time.

"On screen" I replied rather numbly.

I appeared on the screen only it wasn't me as I knew myself. I didn't have such a dark side presence nor did I wear such an expression of contempt upon my face.

"Well isn't this a coincidence" the other me said "I did wonder if there would be an alternative version of myself out there who had also gotten his hands on the Manipulator".

I studied the alternative Gothic and noticed the goatee beard, sense of arrogance and skull motif power armour. He was evil mirror universe Gothic, which oddly enough made me the good twin or at least the less evil of the two.

Beta then projected herself via hologram and so did my counterpart's AI assistant.

"Yep same model" confirmed both Betas at the same time.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to simply leave this reality and never return?" asked my evil other self.

"No" he said answering his own question "I wouldn't back down knowing that someone as powerful as me was out there so why would you".

We'd both reached out and sensed each other's power. We were quite even, we both could adjust emotions and protect ourselves from being adjusted by the other. A battle between us would likely end up as a stalemate that would devastate all around us.

"Your right" I told the other me "one's greatest enemy is thy self. And even if I could beat your fleet you would just escape and return one day with an armada might enough to drown this galaxy its own blood".

For a few seconds I simple tried to out stare the other me who was on the bridge of his own ship. Scans show it be the Eclipse a Super Star Destroyer with a superlaser powerful enough to destroy a planet. Impressive but nothing compared to a Nova Bomb.

The other me must of come to the same conclusion as his eyes widened and he ordered his flagship to leave this dimension immediately and then cut the channel. This should of meant that I wouldn't have to fire the bomb but I didn't have the means to fight the Sith fleet here so I couldn't take this system by force and if I didn't destroy it then my eviller self would simply return one day.

"Prepare for Nova Bomb deployment!" I shouted which snapped everyone out of the stupor this odd meeting had caused.

The Andromeda would have the de-phased in order to fire the Nova Bomb otherwise the sun killing weapon would simply pass through the stellar body to no effect. However this didn't put us in any danger as the Andromeda was so fast even when at sublight speeds that it easily avoided the Sith ships attempts to intercept.

One fired Nova bomb later and the Andromeda left that universe leaving and the Starforge, Lehon and the Sith Fleet to be consumed by a supernova.

**Fortress World Gothic. The Terminus Systems. Mass Effect Galaxy. **

"So the invasion of the KOTOR galaxy is being called off then?" asked Padme who was somewhat happy about this arrangement given that it was a version of her galaxy I would been invading.

Using my telekinetic abilities I turned my chair to face my Empress-Wife. She took a step back upon making eye contact with me. No doubt the look of anger upon my face scared her.

"Yes" I replied "that galaxy is no longer suitable for my plans. This darker version of myself will return to that galaxy to do battle with me should I attempt to expand my empire there, but there are other universes".

"Must we go to war?" she questioned.

I sensed my other wife's displeasure at Padme's question. Adria wanted a war in order to spread the faith she served. I wanted a war to but for different reasons.

"There must be a war" I answered "if my counterpart finds my empire he will attack it in order to remove as a threat to his plans. Unless we expand quickly and gather more resources he will be able to destroy all I have built should he find my empire".

My two wives considered this and came to understand my reasoning. Another version of myself was bound to control an empire as powerful as mine and could have resources comparable to what I controlled.

"So which galaxy will be invaded" asked Padme

Now that was the question wasn't it. What galaxy would fall before given that I didn't have that large of a fleet or army, well at least compared to say the Galactic Empire at its hight or the IOM. The KOTOR galaxy would of fallen to me because I'd known how to topple that galaxy's leadership and the two wars that galaxy had already endured had weakened it greatly.

A smile then crossed my lips. I knew of not only one galaxy with plenty of worlds ready for the taking but three galaxies. I'd taken the Andromeda (and the Pax Magulatic) from the three galaxies that had once been part of Commonwealth so there would be no restored Systems Commonwealth there to try and stop me from taking over. I'd still have to deal with the Neitzhean Prides and the Magog but I could plan for that.

The Magog Worldship would make a fine mobile capitol for my empire once the Magog were cleared out and the Spirit of the Abyss was destroyed. Granted turning those worlds into places that could manage the political affairs of three galaxies would be a major undertaking but that was what time dilation fields and Asurans were for.

Clearing out the Magog would require millions of non-organic troops (sending in biological soldiers would foolish given how the Magog breed) but the Halos had been cleaned out of the Flood by Asurans leading millions of Battle Droids so I did have forces needed for such a task.

I turned to one of the Royal Guard and made a command.

"Call a meeting of my personal staff, tell them to come here at once".

The guard bowed and said. "Yes your Greatness" Before turning to leave.

It wouldn't take long for my harem to be gathered here as only a few of them had actually left the planet and I'd already recalled the rest. They should all be in orbit by now.

I hope that we'd be able to plan this new invasion quickly and I also hoped that this time things would go right as I needed a few victories in order to reassure my followers. Talk of their being another Eternal Emperor had somewhat undermined my rule as the idea of there being someone out there with power to match my own worried my supporters.

Not enough to shake the confidence of those converted but the news had already reached the millions of everyday citizens in this galaxy (and would soon reach the others as leaders met) and I had heard reports of colonies expressing concerns that another empire might invade this one.

To reassure the people I'd have to appear strong and do this I'd need to add worlds to my empire and bring in new technologies. An increase in military might wouldn't go amiss either and perhaps the Forgeworlds could start producing planetary shields for those worlds who asked for them.

Soon enough my advisers started to arrive and the meeting started. We planned and schemed long into the night and by morning we had a plan of action. A world would be found in each of the three galaxies I planned to conquer and time dilation fields would be used to quickly turn them into Fortress Worlds.

Once that was done the gateways would be set up and the invasion would begin. From my point of view this would happen in a matter of weeks so I had little time to organise the Asuran led droid army.

If I was going to be ready for an invasion of this scale then I would have to get to work now which left no time for fun. But once my empire was spread across three more galaxies I'd have time to relax, until then I had work to do.

Author Note: Who else do you think Gothic should marry and make Empress-Wives?


	20. Chapter 20

War Sage & Maben00

I didn't add any new chapters to Emperor Gothic all I did was merge book one and two because I have something else planned for book two now so I decided to turn everything I do so far in to one book that should be 100,000 thousand words once I do a little editing.

This is a new chapter but its just to cover the end of this book and to set the stage for the next book so it won't be a long one.

**Emperor Gothic. Book One. Part Twenty. **

**The Imperial Capitol. Milky Way Galaxy. The Three Galaxies. **

The Imperial World Ship had once been known as the Magog World Ship until the Magog living in it had been destroyed by the Halo I'd had built in this galaxy. I'd destroyed their leader the Spirit Of The Abyss long before that so once the Magog were dead their World Ship was mine.

It had taken six months to built the Halo and then two years just to make the World Ship habitable for humans and near-human races. It had taken another three to turn the twenty planets and artificial sun that made up the World Ship into The Imperial Capitol.

The effort had been well worth it as my empire now had a full mobile command centre with enough fire power to destroy hundreds of solar systems in a day it also its own shipyards and the industry needed to fuel a war machine that could conquer entire alliances of worlds. And there was still enough room left over to meet my empire's administrative needs.

A hooded figure entered the room and knelt beside my throne.

"My Master, your advisory council has arrived".

I turned away from the screens and hologram projectors that were displaying information on the state of the Eternal Empire and looked down at my apprentice.

"Thank you Ahsoka, please go to the council chambers and ensure that the councillors are ready to begin the meeting".

Using her hand devices inbuilt beaming device Ahsoka Tano disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light. The Imperial Capitol was a very big place to say the least so beaming was the only way anyone could get around quickly enough to carry out my orders.

Most of the billions of humans and aliens living and working here at the Capitol used the monorails and turbolifts to get around but they rarely needed to move from planet to planet within the super structure like I and my elite servants did so they didn't need to be beamed anywhere.

I turned back to the monitors and projectors intending to spend a few moments checking up the status of the Three Galaxies (these galaxies had all been part of the Systems Commonwealth a few centuries ago) which had been conquered by my empire over the last five and half years but

instead I checked over the reports I'd gotten from the advisory council

My empire was spread over seven galaxies by this point but the four galaxies outside of this universe were more self ruling than the Three Galaxies that made up my true empire.

The Galaxy of Mass Effect was where my empire had started and I'd ensured that the Systems Alliance and the Asari Republics dominated that galaxy. I'd even enslaved the Reapers and turned them into a galactic police force just in order to keep those two races in powers.

As for the races I didn't want in my empire were still contained within their native star clusters while the races I favoured were slowly and surely expanding across the galaxy. This required the creation of new Mass Relays and the seeding of many Stargates but I had the Asurans to take care of such things.

According to the reports from my Empress-Wife Padme things were going as well as they seemed to be in that galaxy and there was nothing going on that required my attention. A few new races had been discovered by the colonization fleets but they were no threat nor worth introducing to my empire so they were left alone their planets untouched.

Things in the Halo Galaxy weren't going so well or at least they weren't as stable.

The UNSC had done a lot of rebuilding over the years I'd ruled over it and like in the Mass Effect galaxy humanity was top dog however there were still many aggressive alien races in that universe but they seemed to be more interested in killing each other than bothering humanity.

I had a lot of military assets tied up keeping an eye on those races as it was much harder to contain the Covenant factions and those they warred with because unlike the B5 galaxy and the Mass Effect verse the form of FTL used in the Halo reality didn't rely on Mass Relays or Jump Gates which could be controlled.

There were also a lot of Asurans in that universe working hard to restore to life the planets the Covenant had glassed.

This took a great deal of resources but it was important to spread the humanity of that reality out among the stars again so that it become the galactic power it was meant to be.

To aid in this I had entire explorer fleets in that galaxy seeking out new planets for the UNSC to claim.

Pressing a button on the arm rest of my throne I changed the largest screen so that it showed the reports coming in from the Babylon Five galaxy.

Everything was fine there as well. No sightings of any First Ones since they had fled that galaxy and my Imperial Knights were dealing with any nasty surprises the Shadows might of left behind for their client races to use.

The aggressive races like the Minbari had been dealt with the same way they had dealt with the races they had conquered. The boneheads were trapped on their home worlds and their bread basket colonies were under Earth Alliance control.

As for the Narn well they had been bombed back to the stone age by the Centuria so I in my infinite mercy had stepped into ensure that their society recovered enough to be considered at least iron age. The Narn were once again the peaceful farmers they were meant to be.

As for the the Great Centauri Republic well they had been forcible disarmed for the most part and what was left of their fleets had been reduced to little more than merchant navies but they were doing business over four galaxies now so they couldn't complain too much.

The last set of reports to come in were from the True Sith Empire.

After killing the Sith Empire I'd supported the Dark Council in its bid to take full control of the True Sith Empire.

I'd then go on to convert all the Sith Lords in a few meetings and then most of the military and civilian leadership in a classic top-down takeover

Armed with weapons and using technology I'd supplied the Sith Armada had over a period of four years destroyed the Republic and seized most of that galaxy.

Even with the Mass Relays I was providing and the Stargates it would be decades before the Sith conquest of the KOTOR era galaxy was complete but there was no real rush. Conquering worlds did keep the Sith Lords busy and I had some fun joining in with their wars when I was in the mood for bloodshed and death.

Adira the Orici who working very hard to spread the worship of me across The Three Galaxies had also transmitted some reports.

The Three Galaxies were a mixture of advanced worlds mostly run by corporations that had no oversight and more primitive worlds ruled by slavers and tyrants. There were also worlds run by more democratic leadership but they were few and far between.

Since there had been no central authority to convert conquest had been the only way to bring the millions of worlds in these galaxies under my control. Granted a few hundred thousand worlds started to surrender every month the war went on but it was still a lot of work.

I'd taken care of the more advanced worlds and empires while Adira had focused on the more primitive worlds many of which had been slave worlds ruled over by the Ubers.

A lot of them were not that different from worlds controlled by the Ori so Adira had been well suited to conquer them. She'd unified all those slave worlds by setting up a Stargate network which now connected those planets. Collectively they were referred to as the Holy Gothic Empire and those worlds were the only places in the Eternal Empire were worship of me was mandatory.

Despite having Goa'uld DNA within me and human ego to rival any System Lord I didn't like having to enforce worship of any sort upon anyone as in my mind worship meant nothing if people didn't chose their faith. But those worlds needed a stronger hand if they were keep what little civilization they had once their super human masters were removed.

Aside from that The Three Galaxies were the empire I wished to rule. The millions of planets spread across three good sized galaxies and their satellites gave me all the resources I would ever need.

With the reports read and summarised in my own mind it was time for me to head to the meeting were I would start issuing new orders. But before I could beam out someone else beamed in.

"Greetings Bastila Shan" I said to the Imperial Knight and Imperial Admiral who had knelt before me the second she arrived "weren't you on a scouting mission with Seven Of Nine?"

Shan had once spent a lot of her time on the Collector Cruiser scouting out other universes for me in order to gather information and new technology.

After spending the last five years training Imperial Knights and commanding fleets in battle she'd badly needed a break so I'd sent her along with Seven Of Nine to explore new realities just like they had all those years ago.

"Yes your Majesty I was" she replied "but we found something very worrying".

I could sense her concern in the Force and I could detect it with my other mental powers meaning that she hadn't mediated for a while.

"What did you find?" I demanded to know my voice compelling her to answer.

"Another pan-dimensional empire" she told me.

Now I understood her concerns another pan-dimensional empire was a great threat to the Eternal Empire as it would have access to resources and technology equal or perhaps even superior to my own. Worse it could be ruled by someone like myself someone who had the knowledge of 'fictional' universes.

"That is not the worse of it, my lord" said the still bowing Force User "one of the science ships in the exploration fleet was captured by this other empire. Somehow they knew the ship was there despite its cloaking device. They were able to disable and board the vessel. I would have the craft destroyed but that would of exposed the entire fleet and the enemy fleet out gunned us many times".

I wasn't one for lashing out at underlings just because they had bad news but I was understandable upset by this news so rather than hurt the former Jedi Knight I instead destroyed a few of the monitors in the room with my near-ascended powers which sated my anger and allowed me to focus.

Never before had one of my science ships been discovered by the civilizations that they explored never mind captured this was a catastrophe as my exploration vessels had pan-dimensional FTL drives and maps of my empire this combined with any information extracted from the crew of captured ship would give this other empire all the information they would need to launch an assault.

I pressed a button on my throne and spoke to the staff who piloted the world ship.

"I want the Capitol moved at once" I ordered "take us the Triangulum Galaxy. Tell the escort fleet to follow us as quickly as possible".

If a possible enemy had up-to-date starcharts they would know exactly where my capitol was so it important that I move it to another galaxy as soon as possible as while the Capitol might be very heavily armed but it wasn't that well defended which is why it had an escort fleet.

I'd have to change that for starters planetary shielding would be required for each of the twenty hollow worlds that made up the Capitol.

But such things could wait for now I had to alert the advisory council and start make preparations for a possible war with another pan-dimensional empire.

"Admiral Shan" I said addressing the frighted women still on the floor before me "I want a full written report on this other empire as soon as possible. The exploration fleet must of gathered some information. Once you have done that you are to take command of the escort fleet so that you can oversee its defences".

"Yes Majesty" the former Jedi said before beaming back to wherever it was she'd beam in from.

I myself beamed out a few seconds later I needed to speak with my advisers before deciding what course of action I would take but I'd have to quick I might not have much time.

**The Eternal Empire.**

**The Three Galaxies**

Between one and three million worlds.

**The Mass Effect Galaxy. **

The Systems Alliance.

The Asari Republics

The Geth/Quarian Protectorate

**The Halo Galaxy.**

The UNSC

**The B5 Galaxy.**

The Earth Alliance

The Centuria Merchant Worlds

**The KOTOR Galaxy**

The Truth Sith Empire


End file.
